Not So Ordinary
by BTJE
Summary: Meet Zenith, an ordinary Umbreon that's living his normal life in Kingdra High... until a Vaporeon called Cleo comes along, revealing a huge secret.How will he cope? Kinda got inpsired by Awesome Sawss' 'That Glaceon! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Not so Ordinary

I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it. Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo and Creatures Inc. This story was made from my imagination, found in the deep dark realms of my brain.

Chapter 1

'' RING! " My alarm clock rang, signalling that it was 6 o'clock and thrusting me out of my slumber.

I sat up blearily, my mind clouded with sleep, trying to comprehend my surroundings. My name is Zenith Schroff, and I'm an Umbreon. I have pitch black fur, with yellow rings all in their respective places. I live in an ordinary house with my mother, a Glaceon, my dad passing away when I was at a young age. I like to think of myself as an average, ordinary Pokemon, choosing to blend in with the crowd, rather than choosing to stand out. In fact, the only noticeable feature about me as my blood-red eyes. They somehow emitted a faint red light, making them easily seen in the dark.

I got out of bed, rubbing the last traces of sleep from my eyes, before starting to prepare for school. I attended a nearby public school, called Kingdra High school. ( It's called Kingdra High as it was the 230th school in Hoenn.) Slipping into a hoodie ( Pokemon in the story look exactly like how you see them in the games, so they don't need to wear any form of clothing unless they want to.) and flipping the hood up over my head, I went downstairs to make breakfast.

My house was two storeys tall, with the bedrooms on the top floor and the living room, toilet and kitchen on the bottom. Entering the kitchen, I ate a single piece of buttered bread, the pink sticky note on the table catching my eye. Mom has a low-paying job at a convenience store. Since the store is far away from our house, Mom has to leave the house early in the morning and often comes back late at night. She leaves these sticky notes to to tell me that she loves me( As she's not around most of the time) , and leaves my pocket money under the note. Sure enough, there was a five dollar bill, held to the table by the sticky piece of paper. Reading the note, I put the money in my wallet, and set off for school.

Chapter 1 done! Upcoming chapters are going to be a bit longer, so expect the same about the time in between uploads!

-BTJE


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Ordinary**

I do not own Pokemon. This story was made by brain juice, sold by the people I met in dark alleys for $9.99/ 20ml

Chapter 2

Once in the hallways of Kingdra High, I kept my head down, trying to get to the safe haven of my classroom as quickly as I could.

_Pleasedon'tbenoticedpleasedon'tbenoticed..._

**I don't know. With the way you're acting, You're BOUND to get noticed.**

Did I mention that I have schizophrenia? I've had this same voice in my head for about three years. I went to the doctor for advice, and left diagnosed with this condition. I count myself lucky though. I only have one voice speaking to me, and it normally doesn't speak to me, leaving me mostly completely normal, unlike others, whose lives had been ruined because of schizophrenia. An unusual thing is that I can converse with the voice through my thoughts, something I'm quite sure no other schizophrenia patient could do.

_I don't care about how I look, as long as I_ get _to class without being_-

A figure suddenly leaped out in front of me, the ground shaking as the Pokemon landed on the floor, halting me in my tracks. As I looked up to see who it was, my heart sank. It was Kurt, a Nidoking with an infamous reputation for being the top bully in this school.

Wow! Chapter 2

_-noticed..._

**You had to jinx it, didn't you?**

I cowered in Kurt's shadow as he towered over me, him being twice my height. (When I stand on my hind legs) I had a timid nature, which made me prefer to skulk in the shadow than be outgoing, and it got in the way of making friends. Thus, I was always alone and was often an easy target for bullies like Kurt.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY, NOW!" Kurt roared. His voice was so loud, my hoodie was blown off my head. His request kind of surprised me too. Normally, other smaller bullies would euther insult me or beat me up, but they never asked for my money. Guess Kurt must have been feeling desperate today.

If Kurt did this to any other student, they would have quailed under his menacing glare and would have handed their money over instantly. Sure, I was terrified of the Nidoking, but I was not going to do the same. My mother worked hard to earn that money so I could eat during recess, even though it was just a small sum. I was not going to willingly hand my money over to Kurt without a fight.

"No." My voice rang clearly throughout this suddenly empty hallway.

" What did you say, punk?" Kurt's eyes narrowed in anger. : Hand over your money now, before you get a Poison Jab up your ass!"

**Um, Zenith, As part of you I think that you really hand your money over to-**

"NO!" I raised my voice, standing on my hind legs to look taller. Kirk took a step back in surprise. I don't think that he was used to people talking back to him. "No?" HE asked, an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Well, looks like there's been a change of plans. I'll beat you to a pulp, THEN extract your money from your battered remains."

* * *

I'll **try** to upload at least 1 chapter per week up to the 10th chapter, then I will continue to write the story while taking tips from the review section. I might take quite a while to come up with the chapters after 10, so please be patient.

Also, your reviews count! I will read through them regularly, so here's what you can do:

\- Give constructive criticism

-share opinions

-Suggest a plot challenge or device ( explain how it will work)

\- Suggest an OC ( describe it, and mention how you want it to be connected to the story

Each review might help the story writing process to move faster, so please review!

-**BTJE** ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Ordinary**

Here's the third installment of **NSO**! Enjoy!

Jeg ejer ikke Pokemon. (It's Danish.)

Chapter 3

* * *

Kurt lashed out with a Double Kick, catching me by surprise and in my midriff. The force of his kicks sent me flying backwards, smashing into a row of lockers so hard that they dented under the impact. As I hit the floor, Kurt rushed towards me, surprisingly fast for such a huge Pokemon. He started to rain down blows of Poison Jabs on my body. I gasped out in pain as all of his blows hit hard, some even cutting into my flesh. My vision turned purple, a sign that I was poisoned, and I could feel my health slowly draining away with every breath I took.

_This was a bad idea..._

**Gee, you think?**

By this time, Kurt had beaten me up so badly, I was slipping in and out of consciousness, my entire body screaming out in agony. It would just take one more direct blow from Kurt to take my out. I braced myself ( even though it would do nothing to help me right now), closing my eye, waiting for the finishing blow.

But no blow came. Instead there was the sound of something hitting armored hide. The weight on my back suddenly vanished, followed by the 'thump' of something heavy hitting the marbled school floor. Curious, I opened my eyes.

Kurt was lying face down on the floor, completely encased in a block of ice. Standing across Kurt was a female Vaporeon.

" Nice Ice Beam," I muttered from the side of my mouth that still worked.

"Thanks," she replied. The Vaporeon walked over to my side and inspected my wound-ridden body.

"What happened to you?" She asked in astonishment.

"Got into a fight with this guy when I refused to give him my money," from my position on the floor, I used my hand to gesture in Kurt's direction.

**More like you got completely pulverized.**

_Shut it._

" So...can you help me up? My body hurts to much for me to get up myself."

In one swift motion, the Vaporeon bent down, grabbed my paw and pulled me up, using the momentum to get me to lean on her as she supported me.

_Damn, she's strong._

**I think that you're just light. Speaking of strength, look at those twigs you call arms! No muscle at all!**

_Hey! Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there!_

While I was having my internal argument, the water-type Pokemon I was leaning on was doing something that caught my eye. She was using a paw to draw an oval in the air, with water being secreted from her paw as she did so. In a few seconds, she had made a thin oval of water. The oval was slightly taller than I was, and I admired how it completely defied the law of physics as it hung in the air, facing me.

" This is one of my moves, Aqua Ring. When you step through it, it will heal all of your injuries! Also, here's a pecha berry for the poison."

_I think I'm starting to like this girl..._

**Like, or like-like?**

_Dude... just stop._

Since my body was injured, hurt and poisoned, my mind hazy with pain, I was too tired to think. I just let the water-type eeveelution support me as I stumbled towards the Aqua Ring, **wincing** in pain with every step and every chew I made, munching the pecha berry.

When I stepped through the Aqua Ring, it was as if I had been drenched by a bucket of cold water. It refreshed my senses, snapping me out of my pain-filled daze. The Aqua Ring then collapsed, having served its purpose, drenching me from head to toe. It was wet, but it was working. I could fell my wounds slowly heal and close u, leaving no scars.

Able to walk normally again, I turned around to look at my savior from certain death.

"I-i don't th-think we've introduced. I'm Zenith Schoff."

"Cleo Torrent. Nice to meet you, Zenith."

"I don't think I've seen you arou-"

"I'm new here."

"I just want to thank you for-"

My sentence was interrupted by the gasp that came from Cleo. She was staring at my ears with an astonished look on her face.

_Do I have somthing on my ears?_

Curious and confused, I reached up with a paw and touched my ears. Nothing seemed out of place. Puzzled, I looked at my paw, only to discover it to be covered in a bright yellow liquid.

_ .nononononononononononono!_

**It's too late now. Everyone in this school will know.**

_Well, I guess it had to happen eventually...I just didn't think that it would happen so quickly..._

**Quickly? It's already the third school term out of four!**

_It's only my first year here!_

The yellow paint covering my rings and bands came off as the water from the Aqua Ring, exposing the light blue sheen hidden beneath it.

Although the hallway was empty a few minutes ago (When Kurt was beating me up), it was now filled with many students, jostling and clamoring to get a better look at me.

the crowd let out a collective gasp as the last of the yellow paint was washed off my rings and bands, showing me in my true colors (literally). The other students murmured to each other as they took in my light blue rings, s well as the light blue bands around my ears and tail.

It was at that moment they the students of Kingdra High School found out.

Zenith Schoff, the Umbreon, was a Shiny.

* * *

And here ends Chapter 3 of NSO! Sorry if this chapter was too short, the following ones will be longer! Just a spoiler alert, the pre-written 11 chapters of this story are about this one day in school, and there's no telling how many chapters this one day will take. It's all for the the development of characters tho, and by the 11th chapter I'm done describing the main protagonists in this story, so I'll try to end off the day as fast as possible. Just bear with me for awhile, kay guys?

Woo! I sure ramble a lot! Anyway, that's all for now! See ya'll in the next chapter!

PS: Check out my other story, Surviving in Orach(SiO)!

Furiously typing out the next chapter,

**BTJE**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Welcome back! I'm not dead! Well, not completely dead. Anyways, here's Chapter reason why I'm posting these things at a slower rate is because I'm writing a new story called "Surviving in Orach". Its written on the fly, so I kinda need to focus more on that one. Also, homework from school is piling up.

Enough Chatot! Let's get started!

BTJE no own Pokemon.

* * *

I could have stood there for ages in shock, staring at the students who were gaping back at me. Fortunately, it did not have to come to that. My legs were already very sore. Someone wrapped a dry towel around my shoulders and led me away from the gawking crowd. I didn't even have to turn my head to know who it was. The scent of ocean mist was too familiar. Cleo. Through my peripheral vision, I could see her facial expression. Judging from that, I could tell that she was feeling extremely guilty about revealing who I was in front of half that school. I could also infer that she needed a place to calm down and rest. She must've been feeling quite overwhelmed by the things that happened today. After all, this was her first day of school.

_Well, at least from all my experience in hiding from others, I literally know every hiding spot in this school!_

**Wow! Your timid nature has finally come in useful! For once!**

_Why do I even put up with you?_

**Because you know that without me, you feel lonely?**

_...I hate it when you're right._

**As flattered as I am right now, don't worry about me now! Focus on Cleo!**

Snapping out of my mental conversation, I realised that my inner voice was right. Cleo was looking at me with a distressed gaze, eyes darting left and right nervously, but inadvertently straying to the light-blue ring on my forehead.

"Hey, Cleo, you seem kinda worried about this entire situation. I know a place where you can relax and rest. Do you want me to bring me there?"

"Su-sure, I guess that would be fine. It's just that everything's happening too fast for my liking. "

Hearing Cleo's consent, I brought her to the wall next to the Janitor's Closet. I'm sure that I was the only one that knew about this, but the wall was actually a hidden sliding door, painted to perfectly match the wall around it. The door opened to a spacious room, and could be locked only from the inside. As an added bonus, the walls were actually soundproof, ensuring total privacy to the Pokemon in the room. I had accidentally stumbled upon it while running from bullies once, and now had devoted most of my free time in school to making it my secret base( but I didn't put my things in it, as the room still could be found by anyone in this school). The room was filled with miscellaneous items like chairs, wardrobes that contained towels, giant jars, etc. The weirdest item in the room was a giant cupboard. Its doors were made of mirrors on the outside, but on the inside it was actually one-way glass, enabling whoever was inside the cupboard to see out. I had secretly installed a small surveillance camera in the cupboard. It was hardly noticeable, and would help me know who else knew about this place. It made me wonder who put these here, why the school even had this built in the first place, and why everyone (supposedly) forgot that this room even existed. Sliding the door open, I quickly sat down on the floor, gesturing for Cleo to do the same. As she sat, i dried myself with the towel( I had discarded my jacket, it was torn to pieces by Kurt's assault). Wiping the last drops of water away from my fur, I laid the towel on the floor to dry.

"Okay... Cleo, welcome to this secret room in school. I'm pretty sure that there are many questions running through your head right now, this being your first day in this school. Since we have an hour before class starts at 8am, I have quite some time to answer a few. So, just fire away."

**(A/N: Much dialogue ahead. Just a warning.)**

"Thanks Zenith. Firstly, I am SO sorry for-"

"It's... fine." I raised a paw, cutting Cleo off. "I accept your apology and all that stuff. This just means that my life will get significantly harder, that's all. I can deal with it."

" Um. Okay... Well, one thing I would really like to know is why everyone was staring at you like that. All you have is a different fur colour, that's all! I'm pretty sure that there are many other Umbreon that are like you!"

Hearing the question that I dreaded the most, I sighed, before answering," Everyone was staring at me as I am what is known as a 'Shiny" Pokemon." Seeing Cleo's confused look, I continued to elaborate. "Never heard of them? Well, a 'Shiny' Pokemon is a Pokemon that has a different colouration to what is usual for my species. This is not a common case, with one in every 8192 Pokemon being a Shiny. This means that Pokemon like me are super rare. Combined with the fact that Umbreon are not common on this Earth, the chances of me being shiny are probably lower than winning the lottery. That's why everyone was staring at me."

"Well, that explains a lot, but if you're a Shiny Pokemon, why did you pretend to be a normal Umbreon? Didn't you want to let other Pokemon know? I mean, you're super rare!"

I chuckled softly, before replying," Trust me, Cleo. Being a Shiny does not mean that our lives will be all glitz and glamour. There are many different groups out there, some who like Shinies, and those who hate them. The haters think that we are breaking the natural order of nature, and call us freaks due to our different colour. They also spend most of their time trying to 'cleanse' the world of Shinies. But then, the fans aren't that good either. Their only positive trait is that they think that Shinies should be protected, but then they go one step too far. They kinda treat us like gods, and are annoying, based on what I've read online. Some of them track Shinies down, and sometimes even stalk them, just to catch a glimpse of how a Shiny looks like in real life. In fact, I read an article about a Shiny Pokemon that somehow got his Shiny status exposed into the world. Once the public knew, he was instantly hounded by tons of other Pokemon, fans and haters alike. In the end, it was all too much for him. He hanged himself in his own house. Couldn't even leave his house due to the mob surrounding it. And that is why I try to be a normal Umbreon. Not because of the suicide thingy, but because I don't like trouble."

Silence followed my words. I realised that I had been staring at my paws as I was talking, and looked up. I saw Cleo's hocked face staring back, but her eyes were drifting towards the blue ring on my forehead.

**Hey, Zenith. I think she's... checking you out?**

The voice was right. Cleo was still in her dazed trance, and her eyes were travelling from my head to my arms, body, legs... you get the idea.

_This is kind of creepy._

**I know, right? What's also creepy is the fact that I think that someone actually likes you.**

This carried on for about a minute or two, where I fidgeted uncomfortably and Cleo still remained in her trance. Finally, I grew tired of this and snapped my fingers. At the sudden noise, Cleo jumped, snapping out of her trance. She seemed to realise what she been doing subconsciously, and looked at the floor in embarrassment, her face red.

"So... yeah. Now you know why I do all these things to stay hidden."

" But now your secret's out! People are gonna know! How are you gonna cope?"

**Huh. I guess she WAS listening after all. **

"I'll find a way."

_**RING!**_

Before Cleo or I could ask any more questions, the school bell rang, signalling that start of class.

_I took an hour to explain? No wonder she was spacing out..._

**I guess being a teacher's not an option for you!**

"I think I have to go..."

"Yeah, me too."

After exiting the Secret Room (A/N: I'm gonna call it the SA from now on for convenience's sake), Cleo and I compared timetables. My shared the same classes, which were:

800-845 English

845-945 Gym/ Physical Education(PE)

945-1045 Battle Training

1045-1130 Science (Biology/Physics)

1130-1200 Recess

1200-1300 Math

As Cleo and I walked towards our classroom (1E)( We were 17 and studying in a Junior College), the female eeveelution stopped in her tracks. She seemed deep in thought, so I continued walking forward, expecting her to catch up when she was done.

"Hey, Zenith!"

Hearing Cleo's voice, I stopped in my tracks, looking back the Vaporeon. Her face was still red and she was looking down at the floor, wringing her paws. An awkward silence ensued as I waited for her to continue her silence, my heart beating against my ribcage at a rapid pace.

"After school, do you want to hang out?"

"Um.. y-yeah! Sounds like a plAn!"

I facepalmed mentally as the cringeworthy reply left my mouth, my voice cracking on the word 'plan'.

**That's you for you! Your timid nature acting up at the worst of times!**

_You couldn't keep quiet for less than 10 minutes, could you?_

However, hearing my reply, Cleo's eyes seemed to light up in what seemed to be delight, before catching up to my side.

* * *

Well, here's chapter 4! Things are really speeding up! This probably shouldn't happen, especially just on one day, but I'm just a starting writer, so... I do what I want. The June hols are coming up soon, so I will be able to get these chapters out faster... if school homework and CCA practice and my trip to South Africa doesn't get in the way... keep your fingers crossed and I'll keep mine busy on the keyboard!

-Insert funny and witty caption here-,

**BTJE**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here I am! And with me I bring... another apology note! Nah, it's just the fifth chapter of this series. Trying to get this series out first before the 'Surviving in Orach' series. My classmates are being... uncooperative. After the 11th chapter, I'll be willing to accept story ideas, so bear with me for a while.

Shout out to Aquisia, Astral Aqua, Eclipse Inkfang , Etehson, VicDark, checom127, tEhN0ObMastR and totakaobsidian for following! Your presence gives me strength.

And I feel like this is overdue, but thank you, Warhammer4life and Hybrid of Fate, for telling me about the bullies on this site and how to prevent them from disrupting you readers from having a good time.

And without further ado, I give you the 5th chapter of Not So Ordinary!

I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would let Dunsparce evolve into shiny Giratina.

* * *

List of staff in Kingdra High School( aka PS(Pokemon School)#230

-Principal Suicune-Vice Principal Raikou

English-Mrs Woon( Beheeyem)

Math- Mr Gon (Porygon-Z)

Science- Mr Simon (Reniculus)

Gym/ Physical Education(PE)- Mr Ho (Machamp)

Battle Training (BT)- Ms Sal (Salamence)

I made it to English, bursting into the classroom with a minute to spare. I had to use the toilet, so Cleo had arrived before me. The room was already full of students, with inly one empty seat left. I brisk walked quickly to my seat, wishing I didn't have to throw my hoodie away. It would've helped to avoid eye contact. I tried my best, but still could hear the snarky remarks for the students as I walked past them.

"Zenith really is a shiny! Look at his ears!"

"Freaks like him shouldn't belong here..."

"Zenith? Oh, you mean the lonely Umbreon with no friends!"

_Ouch_.

**It only hurts cause it's true!**

The smile that Cleo gave me helped with the comments, though.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I finally reached my seat. The whispers still continued, and most of the comments were hate-filled.

_Great. In his school of at least a hundred Pokémon, it seems like almost all of them are shiny haters. _

**_What did you expect? That people would actually like you now?_**

_Fair point. _

Our English teacher, Mrs Woon, an old female Beheeyem, teleported into the classroom at exactly 8am. The school bell rang as she materialised into the room with a 'pop', signalling the start of lessons. Mrs Woon scanned the room, mentally taking attendance, then started to teach us about how to write expositional essays. This topic might actually be fun in the hands of another teacher, but Mrs Woon wasn't one of them. Accidental or on purpose, Mrs Woon had a way of making any topic boring. Her words left her mouth in a flat drone, causing listening students to either fall asleep or lose interest in the lesson.

Sure enough, in about five minutes, the class was filled with snores, the only Pokémon unaffected were those with abilities that blocked out sound or prevented sleep. But even with the abilities, the Pokémon looked tortured, as if they would rather do anything than sit through this lesson.

My mind was already drifting from writing techniques to Cleo Torrent. She wasn't in my field of vision, but she was definitely on my mind. She was a nice girl, and was quite good-looking too. She was also rare, due to Eevees havinga. Gender ratio of 12.5% to be female. I felt SOMETHING for her, no doubt, but I didn't know what...

Suddenly, a paper airplane was thrown at me from behind, hitting the back of my head. Rubbing the back of my head in pain, I looked back at the perpetrator. It was Smith, a Haunter with a mischievous streak. He usually never bothered me due to my super effective typing, but I guess seeing me as a shiny seemed to ignite some kind of hatred towards me.

_Just like everyone else in this Arceus damned school. _

Picking the paper airplane from the ground, I saw that it had one word written on it.

**FREAK**

_Wow, that guy sure is expressive!_

**Couldn't have said it better myself. **

English ended with Mrs Woon giving out homework she would never collect back anytime in the future. Because of his fact, many students chose not to do any work at all. It was a miracle they even survived until Secondary 3. I still finished my work, though. There were always answer keys at the back.

**Nerd. **

_Hey, exams are still important! They're a part of this school, you know!_

Lost in my thought- conversation with the entity in my head, I forgot about Cleo, and raced off towards the gym.

* * *

Well, this was a short chapter. Just needed it for a bit of development for the characters. Anyways, I think that my process of writing this story is complicated and kind of time wasting. So first, I write the story on this one giant notebook I have. Then, I either type the story out on my phone or computer, editing it as I do so. Then finally, I finish the final edits of the story on the computer before posting it. Tell me what you think about this method!

Checking the pages of my notebook, I think chapter 6 will be longer. The real development starts in the gym, and the lesson after that. Then after that... well I haven't written it out yet.

June hols are here! I'll be overseas for a week, but will try to update more frequently than usual!

Trying not to get distracted when typing out chapters,

**BTJE**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! Ya'll must be surprised! An early update! Well, cherish these, since they don't come by often. (Although I try my best to make them happen.) I hope I have enough time to upload all 11 pre-written chapters (6 so far) and continue writing more. I don't plan on this story dying out anytime soon! (Unless some unforeseen circumstance pops up, like me running out of ideas or just having my brain sucked out by homework.)

Anyways, here's the sixth installment of Not So Ordinary! Enjoy!

* * *

Pushing open the gymnasium door, I found the room to be empty, besides the Gym( Or PE, take your pick) teacher, Mr Ho. Mr Ho was a well- built Machamp, and was about 20cm taller than average Machamp who were 1.6m tall(without the arms). Seeing me enter, Mr Ho waved at me with one of his four arms, acknowledging my presence. He seemed to be one of the few Pokemon that were okay with me being Shiny, although his eyes did linger on my rings for longer than usual.

Returning his wave, I climbed to the top of one of the nearby bleachers and sat there, waiting for the other students to arrive. Judging from the way Mr Ho was laying out hurdles and incline pull up bars, it looked like it was going to be another physical training (PT) session. I groaned internally. Don't get me wrong, I can do the exercises with relative ease, but I find doing the same kind of exercise repeatedly kind of boing.

**Weird flex, but okay...**

_Hey! I'm not the only one in this class that can do the same things as me!_

**Yeah, but if they could, why do you guys even have PT is the first place?**

While trying to come up with a good reply for the entity in my head, I felt a paw being placed on my shoulder. All rational thought abandoned my mind as my instincts kicked in, fearing the worst. I grabbed the paw and pulled on it, flipping the Pokemon and throwing it over my shoulder.

It wasn't until then that I realised how light the Pokemon was, and the paw was blue in colour. This didn't match up with any of the school bullies I knew.

_Cleo!_

**It was at this moment, that my furry friend knew... he fucked up.**

I was sitting on the second highest step on the bleachers (the 9th step), which meant that I had just flipped Cleo off the highest step. It was about 5 metres from the ground, and since Cleo was taken by surprise by my sudden action, she had no time to react before hitting the ground. It was too late for me to do anything now, I was too slow. The only thing I could do was close my eyes, apologies and regrets speeding through my mind as I braced myself, not wanting to hear the thud as Cleo hit the gymnasium floor.

Silence.

Another second passed. Still Silence.

I opened my eyes in fearful curiosity. Surely Cleo had hit the floor by now? Had I not heard it? But instead of a gruesome sight on the floor, I was greeted with q strange sight. Cleo hung in mid-air, mouth open in a scream I could not hear as she fell slowly towards the floor. I looked around in confusion. Mr Ho was placing a large pull-up machine on the ground, but his actions were slowed to a crawl. I moved my paws and legs, noticing that they were still moving as per normal.

_Am I... slowing time down? I never knew I could do that!_

**Yeah,** ** but you know something you CAN do? SAVE CLEO! She's going to be severely injured if she hits the floor! **

Hearing the urgent tone of the voice in my head seemed to snap me out of the amazed daze I was in. I rushed down the steps of the bleachers, till I was directly next to Cleo. It was lucky that she was so close to the steps, especially the third last one. Placing one leg on two different steps in order to maintain my balance, I placed my paws directly beneath Cleo's falling body, ready to catch her without tumbling down the steps from the impact.

Just as suddenly as my 'time powers' were activated, they disappeared without warning. Cleo fell into my arms, her being surprisingly heavy. I stumbled a little from the unexpected weight, but still managed to maintain a stable footing in order to not fall. Mr Ho placed the push-up machine on the ground with a satisfying thud, but I shuddered as I remembered what would have happened if I hadn't caught Cleo in time. Meanwhile, Mr Ho was apparently oblivious to the the scene that had happened. Well, he didn't notice, or he just didn't care.

Cleo grunted as she landed in my arms, air knocked out of her lungs. She looked up, trying to see who caught her, and our eyes met. We stared at each other, my crimson orbs lost in her turquoise ones. We were so close, I could smell the scent of ocean mist that hung around her. I didn't know what scent I gave out, but if the small smile on Cleo's face was any hint, I could guess that she liked it.

We were locked in this position for so long until my arms started to hurt, and I reluctantly broke Cleo's gaze to gently lower her to the ground.

_Luckily no one was there to witness that. That would have raised some questions..._

**Thinking of which, where are all the other students? It's already ten minutes into class! Are they all playing truant or something?**

Speaking or students, I looked over at the Vaporeon, scanning her body for injuries. I sighed in relief as I found none, then realised that Cleo was staring at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Look- Cleo, I'm sorry for almost injuring you. I just thought you were one of the bullies and I overreacted and oh my god what did I just do-"

Cleo held up a paw, cutting off my nervous rambling. "It's okay," She placed a paw on my back, reassuring me. "After all, I'm not hurt, am I? But how did you do that?"

I felt sweat slowly forming as my face grew warmer. "How did I do what?'

"How did you manage to catch me?" I flinched as I heard Cleo's incredulous tone. "Not to be ungrateful or anything, but you were sitting on the second highest step when I surprised you and you were able to make it in time to catch me! How... was that possible?"

My face felt like it was literally on fire, I was that flustered as I tried to come up with a logical explanation for this situation.

**She can't know! There's too much at stake!**

_I don'r know why, but I have a nagging feeling that you're somehow behind all of this, so I'm gonna trust you once on this._

"I-I'm sorry Cleo, but I can't tell you. It's a... secret." I cringed as I said those words, knowing how unbelievable I sounded.

Cleo raised an eyebrow in skepticism, but nodded. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. We all have secrets, and I respect your privacy."

At this moment, students started to stream into the gymnasium. Noticing this, Mr Ho gestured for everyone to gather around him, cutting off our conversation.

_Weird, it'll like they only came in after everything that happened between Cleo and me ended. I also feel kind of guilty now..._

**For what? Trust me, you did the right thing. In fact, don't tell anyone!**

_Yeah, and I'm supposed to trust a mysterious voice in my head._

Gym was surprisingly uneventful, with everything that was going on today. My prediction about PT was correct. I wasn't bullied as much, since everyone was preoccupied doing their various exercises Mr Ho had planned out for us. Of course, I couldn't talk to Cleo as well.

As the bell rang, the entire class heaved a collective sigh of relief, glad to be free from the torture that was Physical Training sessions. The other students proceeded to make their way to the Battle Room, where Battle Training was being held. This time, I remembered to wait for Cleo to guide her there.

Battle training was an initiative held by our school to teach students to use their different types of moves effectively as a form of self-defense. Since it was allowed for students to attack each other through friendly battles, Battle Training was one of my least favourite subjects, even though it was easily the most fun. Normally I would practice in a corner till the class ended, but now that Pokemon in this school knew that I was a shiny, I was pretty sure that there was going to be a new line of challengers waiting to battle me.

_I can't wait to be beaten up..._

**Oh, lighten up! Look on the bright side! We both know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself in a fight, but at least you now have Cleo to help you! You won't be alone anymore!**

_I really have to stop admitting this... but I guess you're right._

"Hey!"

I turned around to have Cleo trot up to me, having helped Mr Ho put back the equipment. I mentally face palmed myself as I realised that I should have been doing the same, instead of just standing around doing nothing.

"You're not perspiring? I thought that even after all that strenuous activity..."

Cleo chuckled and punched my arm lightly. " My molecules are similar to those of water, which means that I can basically become water if I want to. I just absorbed my sweat back into my body, that's all. Now, let's go see that Battle Room."

I realised that in the midst of our conversation, I had unknowingly led Cleo to the Battle Room. Pushing open the door, I allowed Cleo to enter first, before stepping in myself.

* * *

And this chapter ends here! Previously, when I was writing this story on paper, I changed this story's point of view from 1st person( through Zenith) to 3rd person view. I could have just chosen to just write all of the chapters in one point of view, but chose to write it as it was in my notebook. After the 11th chapter, ya'll can choose whether you want the story to be continued in 1st or 3rd person view.

I was going to ask a question, but forgot what it was. Oh well...

Trying to upload daily,

BTJE


	7. Chapter 7

And I'm back! Man, I am on fire these few days. Having to balance schoolwork, homework (by my parents), and finding time to write this is no easy feat. But I bet ya'll can understand the same feeling.

As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, from this chapter onwards to the 11th, I will be switching from 1st person view to 3rd person view. After the 11th chapter, hopefully more people will read this and will be able to choose which point of view they want the story to go on in.

But in the meantime, enjoy the seventh chapter of Not So Ordinary!

I don't own Pokémon or any of its franchises. If I did, I would've probably come up with a better mechanic than Dynamax.

Cleo gasped in amazement as she entered the room. Since Battle Training had firstly originated from this school, it was a new concept for her and she couldn't wait to experience what this lesson had to offer. Zenith, on the other hand, was the polar opposite of Cleo. He was trembling, and his gaze traveled around the room apprehensively, as if he was expecting an attack from someone.

_I'm gonna I'm gonna die I'm gonna die..._

Zenith jumped as Cleo placed a paw an his shoulder, careful not to flip her this time.

"Hey Zenith... you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about the bullies here. They've always bullied me when I was, well, 'normal', but now that I'm shiny..." Zenith shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry, Zenith. You've got me, remember? I've saved your life, you've saved mine, I'm pretty certain that we've got each other's backs!"

Cleo's reassuring words seemed to do the trick. Zenith's fur which originally standing up due to anxiety, lay flat again as he relaxed, nervousness dissipating.

Zenith stared into Cleo's care-filled eyes, her confident smile, and he felt his heart flutter. A strange emotion rose in him, one that was completely new to him in the entire fifteen years that made up his life.

_Wh-what's this new emotion that I'm feeling? _

**It's called love, you idiot. You're probably in love with Cleo. **

_Yeah, but even if I am, I don't know if she feels the same about me..._

**Why not just ask?**

_I've only been with her for a day! I...I need more time for this. _

**Whatever helps you sleep at night, loner.**

At this point in time, Ms Sal raised a claw, descending silence upon the once noisy class. Towering at an impressive height of 2 metres (Average Salamence height: 1.5m), Ms Sal was not a Pokémon you would want to mess with. Her prowess in both physical and special moves (as well as her ability to keep the class quiet) was the reason why out of all other Pokémon that applied for this job, she was hired instead to teach these special school-only lessons, where accidents and injuries occurred the most.

"Okay class, today I have a special treat for all of you," Ms Sal announced. She stepped to her right to reveal an odd looking machine that was previously hidden from view by her large frame. It looked like a palm scanner connected to a printer by a bunch of wires. "As you all know," Ms Sal continued, "Each Pokémon has its own level, which starts at 1 when you all hatch from your eggs. Whenever you train, you receive experience points, also known as 'Exp'. Get enough experience points, and you get to 'level up'. The higher your level, the stronger, bulkier or faster you get, and you increase the range of moves you get to learn. This is the reason you have gym, also known as PE. This-" Ms Sal gestured at the machine. "- Is a level sensor. You put your paw, claw, tentacle or whatever appendage you have on the palm sensor, or scanner. The machine will find out what your level is, then print it out here." Ms Sal pointed at the printer slot. "The level sensor is very accurate, so there's no use in checking twice. Everyone line up in a straight row and use the machine one by one."

The class hastily formed a line, with Cleo in front and Zenith being shunted to the back. The line shortened quickly, with the sensor printing out results as soon as each Pokemon touched the scanner. Finally, it was Zenith's turn. Even though students were free to start battling once they had used the sensor, Zenith could still feel eyes on him as he stepped forward, placing his paw on the scanner.

**Wow, for a Shiny-hating school, your classmates seem real concerned about you! Look at their worried gazes, all directed towards you!**

_I really wish you weren't so sarcastic about this..._

In the short time frame of a few seconds, the machine had done its job. With a soft 'ding', and a little slip of paper lay in the printer slot. Zenith snatched the paper out of the slot, checking it quickly before hurrying back to where Cleo stood, his ears flattened to try and block out the snide remarks from the other students.

" Look, the freak got his level checked!"

" What level do you think he is?"

"I think around 40, at most..."

Zenith's face flushed red with embarrassment as he heard peals of laughter sound out behind him, and he quickened his pace to reach Cleo's side, where she was waving at him to come over.

"So, what did you get?" Cleo asked in a whisper.

Zenith showed Cleo his piece of paper, eyes silently pleading for her to keep her voice down.

"Seventy four? I'm only Level sixty eight!" Cleo exclaimed in a soft scream.

Zenith stared at the ground shyly. With his mother gone for most of his life, he was not used to receiving so much attention from a Pokemon, especially when that Pokemon was female.

"I...I guess I've been training a lot recently..."

Cleo was about to reply, but was interrupted by a jeering voice from Zenith's morning tormentor, Kurt.

"Hey, look! The freak's talking to the fish-dog!"

Zenith couldn't care less about being called a freak, but he could tell that the fish-dog insult had struck a nerve in Cleo, judging from the way she was looking tat the ground, face red with either embarrassment or anger.

White hot anger seemed to course through Zenith's veins as he saw Cleo's reaction. Cleo was one of the few Pokemon that accepted him as a Shiny. She respected him for who he was, and Zenith was not going to let her be insulted like that.

"Leave her alone!" Zenith's voice reverberated throughout the Battle Room, over the conversations of other students. Many of the students, including Ms Sal, turned towards the sight that was Zenith walking towards Kurt, interested in how this would play out.

* * *

...And this concludes Chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be quite short, so I'll probably do something with the text to see if I can try to make things more interesting. Here's a quick question for you all: Have you experienced insomnia before? I think I just have. I was unable to sleep from 1030 last night to 655 this morning, when I just decided to give up on sleeping. So, yeah, I'm running on no sleep today. Hope that doesn't affect Chapter 8 coming out today as well (surprise, surprise!).

Your sleepless author,

BTJE


	8. Chapter 8

**NSO Ch8**

Hey there, BTJE here with a same- day update! As mentioned before, this chapter will be relatively short. Thus, I decided to try and make it more interesting. (and may make it a bit harder to read, for my amusement and your irritation.) Presenting... 1337(or Leet) 5P34K! So basically, as one of my very bad ideas to try and spice things up, the entire chapter 8 will be typed out in l33t speak. But don't worry, only certain words will be changed, like a=4 or o=0. Enjoy!

1 D0 N0T 0WN P0CK3T M0N5T3R5.

* * *

"Wh4t d1d y0u s4y, fr34k?" Kurt gr0wl3d 45 h3 w4tch3d th3 sm4ll Umbr30n w4lk t0w4rd5 h1m.

"1 541d l34v3 Cl30 4l0n3." Z3n1th r3pl13d. Th3r3 w45 4 h1nt 0f m3n4c3 1n h15 t0n3 th4t Kurt h4d n3v3r h34rd b3f0r3.

"1 m34nt wh4t 1 s41d, fr34k! 1f y0u'r3 s0 c0mp3ll3d t0 d3f3nd th3 f15h-d09'5 h0n0ur, th3n f4c3 m3 1n th3 r1ng, 0n3 0n 0n3." Kurt 93stur3d t0 0n3 0f th3 m4ny wr35tl1n9 r1n9- l1k3 b4ttl3 4r3n45 th4t w3r3 s3t up 4ll 0v3r th3 B4ttl3 R00m. Kurt bl1nk3d 1n 45t0n15hm3nt 45 Z3n1th 51l3ntly l34p3d 1nt0 th3 4r3n4 w1th0ut h351t4t10n, b3f0r3 l00k1ng 4t h1m 3xp3ct4ntly, w41t1n9 f0r h1m t0 d0 th3 s4m3.

Kurt h3s1t4t3d. H3 c0uld f33l 4n 4ur4 0f c0nf1d3nc3 th4t 5urr0und3d Z3n1th, r3pl4c1n9 h15 n0rm4l t1m1d1ty. W0uld h3 b3 abl3 t0 b34t th3 Umbr30n th15 t1m3? Kurt d1sp3ll3d th3 th0ught w1th 4 grunt. H3 w4s a N1d0k1n9, f0r 4rc3u5' 54k3! H3 c0uld d3f1n1t3ly t4k3 0n 4 w34k l1ttl3 Umbr30n. 45 500n 45 b0th P0k3m0n w3r3 1n th3 4r3n4, M5 54l pr3553d 4 butt0n 0n th3 s1d3 0f th3 b4ttl3 4r3n4. Blu3 h3x4g0n5 f0rm3d 0v3r th3 b4ttl3 4r3n4, 3nc4s1n9 1t 1n 4 d0m3-5h4p3d sh13ld. Th31r funct10n w45 t0 pr3v3nt str4y 0r m1553d 4tt4ck5 fr0m 3x1t1n9 th3 4r3n4 4nd 4ccid3nt4lly hurt1n9 s0m30n3. Th3 d0m3 w4s tr4n5luc3nt, 50 1t 5t1ll 4ll0w3d P0k3m0n 0ut51d3 t0 w4tch th3 b4ttl3.

"F1r5t t0 c0nc3d3 0r f41nt l0535. " M5 54l 4nn0unc3d, "B4ttl3 c0mm3nc1n9 1n thr33... tw0..."

"B33P!" 4 buzz3r 50und3d 1ns1d3 th3 4ren4, 4nd th3 b4ttl3 b3tw33n Kurt 4nd Z3n1th 0ff1c14lly b394n.

* * *

Phew, that took longer than expected. I ran this through my sister, and she was able to understand it. Please don't stop reading just because of this chapter! ... Fine. If you didn't enjoy or understand this story because of the weird way of how it was written, the translated version is below.

* * *

Translated version:

"What did you say, freak?" Kurt growled as he watched the small Umbreon walk towards him.

"I said leave Cleo alone." Zenith replied. There was a hint of menace in his tone that Kurt had never heard before.

"I meant what I said, freak! If you're so compelled to defend the fish-dog's honour, then face me in the ring, one on one." Kurt gestured to one of the many wrestling ring- like battle arenas that were set up all over the Battle room. Kurt blinked in astonishment as Zenith silently leaped into the arena without hesitation, before looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to do the same.

Kurt hesitated. He could feel an aura of confidence that surrounded Zenith, replacing his normal timidity. Would he be able to beat the Umbreon this time? Kurt dispelled the thought with a grunt. He was a Nidoking, for Arceus' sake! He could definitely take on a weak little Umbreon. As soon as both Pokemon were in the arena, Ms Sal pressed a button on the side of the battle arena. Blue hexagons formed over the battle arena, encasing it in a dome-shaped shield. Their function was to prevent stray or missed attacks from exiting the arena and accidentally hurting someone. The dome was translucent, so it still allowed Pokemon outside to watch the battle.

"First to concede or faint loses. " Ms Sal announced, "Battle commencing in three... two..."

"Beep!" a buzzer sounded inside the arena, and the battle between Kurt and Zenith officially began.

* * *

You guys happy now?

-BTJE


	9. Chapter 9

**NSO Ch 9**

Hello! I'm going to South Africa on 11/6, so I though that I'll post the remaining 2 chapters on the 10th and 11th of June, so that when I'm on the trip, I can write some more. I have no idea if there's gonna be wifi there, but since I'm writing new chapters, my update speed will be slowed, but not stopped.

By the way, the education system of this world only stops at secondary school (which is only 2 years long. Primary school is 14 years long). I just don't want it to imitate the real world, where education takes up almost a quarter of our lifespan. Thanks, TheLatiKing, for following. Adult Pokemon (you wont see them very much though) are mostly Lv80 or higher. Since Zenith is 15 (Seondary 3, one more year from graduating),and we're in the 3rd quarter of the school year, it kinda made sense to for me to make him Lv 74, since leveling up gets harder the higher you go. Most of his classmates are higher than Lv60. Kurt is Lv 72.

And with that, let's get on with Chapter 9!

I don't own Pokemon. Dynamax Furret, let's go!

* * *

Upon hearing the buzzer, Kurt immediately rushed towards our small Umbreon protagonist, his speed making it impossible to identify the move he was using. But before Kurt was about to hit his target, he suddenly slowed down, as if the battle was playing out at a x0.25 speed. A small smile formed on Zenith's face as he realised what was going on. Sure, he didn't have time to react when Kurt charged at him, but with this, he might be able to win this fight.

_So, these powers only activate when I'm in immediate danger, or what?_

**Yeah, or whenever I feel like it. Now, go beat up this Nidoking. I have something to do first.**

_Wait, what?_

In a room in the Hall of Legends, Dialga took the PLC (Pokemon Life Connecter) off his head as Palkia poked her head into his room.

'You knocked, Palkia?" Dialga set his headset on a nearby table, turning its microphone away so that Zenith couldn't hear their conversation.

Palkia eyes the headset before replying, a hint of concern in her voice," Are you alright, Dialga? You haven't left your room in days. The others are worried about you." (Time passed differently in the Hall of Legends, way slower than real time, with a few years on Earth only being a few days in the HoL. This was Dialga's doing. He IS the god of time, after all.)

Dialga snorted in disbelief. "The day when Legendaries care about each other is the day dragons can hit fairies."

Palkia scratched the back of her head, feeling both sheepish and guilty for trying to use such an obvious lie. Dialga's reply wasn't wrong. The Legendaries tended to only look for themselves. If you needed help with something, they all retreated and locked themselves in their rooms faster than you could say 'Please'. Dialga could be gone for days on end and no one would even question his disappearance.

"But... there IS one Pokemon who cares about you..." Dialga looked up in confusion and curiosity, seeing Palkia flush pink (well, pinker than usual) and was stare at the floor.

"And who may that be?" Dialga asked warily.

"Me." In one swift move, Palkia closed the distance between the two Legendaries, so close to the Temporal Pokemon that their lips were almost touching. It would have been so romantic if it wasn't for Dialga's reaction. Startled by the sudden advance of the Temporal Pokemon, he mad moved back instinctively, smashing into his table.

"UMPALKIAIJUSTREALISEDIHADSOMEIMPORTANTTHINGSTOATTENDTOSO..."Dialga gestured frantically at the headset. Palkia chucked in amusement as she saw how flustered Dialga was. She always had feelings towards Dialga, and knew that he felt the same way towards her, but none of them had the courage to make the first move... yet.

Dialge picked the PLC back up, but was interrupted by Palkia's question.

"So, Dialge, whose life are you connecting with?"

"Some socially-awkward Umbreon named Zenith. He wants to blend in, but everything he is and does causes him to stand out."

"Alright, good luck then." Palkia left the room via a portal, winking at Dialga before she did so, enjoying the way he blushed. Dialga looked at the spot where the portal once was, before putting the headset back on.

**Hey, I'm back.**

_Back? You never left!_

Dialga face palmed himself in self-annoyance. He completely forgot that he had sped up time on Earth temporarily, so while he had spent a few minutes with Palkia, only half a second had passed on Earth.

Zenith had sidestepped Kurt's attack with ease. Now in slow motion, he could make out Kurt's horn glowing a bright green colour. Megahorn. Kurt had apparently tried to take Zenith down quickly using a super effective move.

_This might be the only time I'll say this, but thank you, Dialga!_

**No prob- hey, wait! How did you know who I am?**

_Seriously? Maybe you should turn that 'headset' off when you go off to 'do something'. A half-second may have passed, but I heard everything, thanks to your time towers. Don't worry, it's not like I could do anything about you and Palkia._

Now Zenith knew who his inner voice was, his mind was completely blown. The voice in his head, the one that he was stuck with for 6 years and caused him to be diagnosed with schizophrenia, was actually Dialga, the Pokemon god with time powers?

Awesome.

_Alright then. Now that we've gotten this identity stuff out of the way, let's defeat this Nidoking!_

* * *

Ha! You thought that I was going to put the fight scene chapter here, did you? Well, it's next chapter, which may come out tomorrow, depending on my mother's mood. (I'm using her computer to type this out and she practically has my phone locked in a safe.)

I decided to have all Pokemon have a gender, as I feel kind of sad and/or weirded out about genderless Pokemon. It brings up a few questions like:

\- Are genderless Pokemon able to find love?

\- How do the kids that find these Pokemon, catch them and record them down in the Pokedex even know that they are genderless? Do they check the Pokemon's private parts and find out that they don't have any? If so,

\- How to genderless Pokemon release waste from their bodies?

Well, this concludes my questioning for today. For those who actually bother, you can place a review trying to explain all three questions.

See ya'll tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**NSO Ch 10: **The actual fight scene (for real this time)

Heyo! Sorry for putting the fight scene off for so long! I just needed to develop the characters so that the story can make sense (or maybe not) later in the plot. So without further ado, I present to you, the fight scene with Kurt and Zenith. It may seem kind of cliche or whatever, since I'm not a veteran in writing these, but I hope you can enjoy it!

by the way, these battles are like the battles in the anime, not the games. I mean, in real life, who takes turns to attack?

I do not own Pokemon. But for all those who do, I respect your decision in the mechanics involved in Sword and Shield, even though I may not like them ( and secretly resent you all for stopping all future Pokemon games from being released on the 3DS, and now am salty for that and kinda want to see how far they can go without crashing and burning.)

* * *

Kurt staggered as he felt his horn hit the walls of the battle arena, Zenith moving away at the last second. Just as Zenith's feet touched the floor, two fully charged Dark Pulses appeared in his hands with a speed no one thought was possible. With the Dark Pulses still in his hand, Zenith assumed an attacking pose, one paw stretched out towards Kurt, making the universal symbol for 'Come at me. Do your worst.'

Kurt was starting to get angry. This shiny freak had wiped all hopes of a quick match, and was now taunting him! The freak was going to pay! Kurt's internal temperature rose as his face grew redder and redder, getting angrier and angrier. Anger fueled Kurt's power just like how rare candies ( which were illegal) fueled Pokemon at illegal betting matches. But like ingesting rare candies (it gives you horrible indigestion that has a chance of destroying yourself through explosive diarrhea), Kurt enhanced strength through rage also came with a price.

Anger seeped into Kurt's brain like a poisonous fog, clouding his mind as he stared at Zenith, all rational thought leaving his mind. All that was left was one instruction.

**_KILL THE__ FREAK!_**

Zenith eyed the Nidoking warily, senses on full alert as he tried to predict Kurt's next move. A hundred possibilities ran through his mind, but he didn't account for Kurt's eyes turning a glowing colour and looking at him with a murderous gaze.

**You didn't except him to just give up peacefully, did you?**

_Well, I kinda hoped you would..._

**Dude, just kick this guy's ass! Your girlfriend's waiting AND counting on you!**

_She's not my-_

Zenith's retort was interrupted by a loud roar from Kurt. There was a look of rage on his face that even Zenith had not seen before. The Nidoking rushed towards Zenith at alarming speeds, lashing out with a flurry of Double Kicks. It was only with Dialga's time powers that Zenith was able to dodge most of the attacks. However, a few slipped through his guard and hit home. Zenith flew a good distance backwards under the power of the kick, grunting in pain as he hit the floor, air knocked out of his lungs. One of the Dark Pulses dissipated, disappearing from his hand.

**I'm starting to think that he's out of control.**

_Really? Why would you say that?_

**Well, the first point are the red eyes, secondly,-**

_Sarcasm!_

**Well, SORRY Zenith, if I, DIALGA, can't UNDERSTAND SARCASM.**

_Fine, fine! You know, I still hate you, time powers or not._

**Okay, then let's see what you can do without them!**

_No, wait-_ Zenith cried out telepathically, as Kurt barreled towards him, determined to finish him off. Zenith wanted to lay there and get beaten up, but a face in the sea of students caught his eye. Cleo. Zenith suddenly remembered the reason why he was even in the arena in the first place. He was here, not for himself, but to defend Cleo's honour. He couldn't just give up and let Cleo down (although he did volunteer himself without Cleo's consent). For some reason, this thought gave him strength, and newfound energy coursed through his bloodstream. Zenith rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding Kurt as he rushed past him, and heard another thud as Kurt slammed into the arena wall again. He got back up onto his paws to face the Nidoking, who was now having a headache from hitting the walls so much.

_Welp, this is it. No powers, just plain old Zenith, facing off against the biggest bully in school, (who had to fight off others like him to get to his position) armed with only pure instinct and skill._

_And I hope I have enough skill to survive ( and_ maybe_ even possibly) win this._

For once, the Legendary Pokemon didn't reply. He was on the edge of his seat, eagerly waiting to see how the fight would play out. So was Ms Sal and the class. (except Cleo, since this was Zenith fighting)

Loud footsteps could be heard as Kurt ran at him once more. Zenith charged up another Dark Pulse to make up for the one that disappeared, while simultaneously slamming the one in his other hand on the floor at the exact moment when Kurt was going to reach him. The Dark Pulse detonated as soon as it hit the floor, causing a small shockwave at the same time which threw both Pokemon backwards. Kurt, who was not expecting an attack, flew threw the air by the force of the explosion before crashing onto the floor, landing in a crumpled heap. Zenith however, managed to stay on his four paws as the shockwave pushed him back. His eyes glowed blood-red as he made a small sphere. It was the same size as a tennis ball, and it was pitch black, as if it was trying to suck in all light that touched its surface. A Shadow Ball. With the trained professionalism of an experienced baseball player, Zenith hurled it at Kurt who was trying to get up, the Shadow Ball moving so fast that it was just a black blur, almost unable to be seen. (A/N: Why isn't unseeable an actual word?)

The impact of the Shadow Ball hit Kurt worse than a bullet train, the small black ball containing more power than Kurt expected. It blasted Kurt back until he hit the arena wall with a resounding crunch. Kurt could feel himself getting tired. Most of his fights usually never lasted this long, and darkness was starting to creep around his vision, fatigue threatening to pull him into slumber. However, Kurt had one thing left to do, and that was the only thing that kept him from passing out.

_**KILL THE SHINY**__**!**_

Zenith growled in annoyance as Kurt got back to his feet.

_Can't this guy just quit?_

Zenith charged a Dark Pulse in each hand, getting ready for Kurt's nect move. However, Kurt just stood there, panting heavily, screwing up his face in concentration. Zenith racked his brains a he tried to figure out what Kurt's last move would be. He thought back to when he was an 'ordinary' Umbreon at this school, overhearing rumours about Kurt. They mostly consisted about his last move, but Kurt never used in in school. All victims it was used on were left traumatised, so rattled that they had little memory of what the move was called, only remembering the ground collapsing beneath their feet.

_Wait... ground collapsing? That must mean Kurt's last move must be-_

"Earthquake!" Kurt roared in anger. He stomped his feet on the arena floor, the impacts caused cracks started to spread outward from under his foot, making the ground shake whenever they went. Zenith noticed the cracks spreading quickly towards him, while struggling to keep his footing on the moving uneven ground. Zenith sighed, realising what he was going to have to do in order to survive this attack. Like how had her talent with water, Zenith had his own talent, which he had perfected and kept secret... until now.

Zenith leaped up from from his spot just as the cracks reached him, the ground crumbling into rocks where the Umbreon once stood, the only solid piece of land left was the small circle around Kurt. He noticed Kurt's smile of victory as he watched him jump in the air, knowing that the Dark-type eeveelution had to come down eventually and when he did, he would get obliterated.

_That's where you're wrong!_

Zenith placed one of his Dark Pulses beneath bis foot and detonated it. Since it was one of his own moves it did no damage to to him, but the force of the explosion pushed Zenith upwards, giving him more airtime. He repeated the action with his other foot, effectively 'sprinting' around the arena in mid air, waiting for the Earthquake to be over, while also enjoying the look of surprise on Kurt's face. Zenith knew that he was safe, since none of Kurt's moves were long range attacks.

He thought wrong.

The force of Earthquake was causing rocks to start to floating into the air. Kurt, have used his move, was now hitting the floating rocks into the air, where Zenith was trying to dodge them. One of them almost hit Zenith, but its sharp surface grazed the length of his body, leaving a cut, which blood instantly started welling out of. It stung, but Zenith held back the pain. He had to stay airborne. It would hurt less to stay in the air than on the ground. Kurt had run out of rocks in reach to hurl at him anyways.

POV shift: Cleo

Cleo watched the battle with horrified amazement. In her previous hometown, the government wanted everyone to live in peace, so battling was illegal. The only place she could watch them were from illegal battling competitions hosted in dark alleys, and there were very little of them. So coming to a town whose school supported battling was a pleasant surprise.

_I guess Zenith also counts as a special surprise. _Cleo thought with a small chuckle.

_I've liked him since I saved him, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me._

**Hello, Captain Oblivious! Is it so hard to join the dots together yourself, or would like me to do it for you?**

_Who are you and how did you get inside my head?_

**Don't worry about it. I'll only stay for awhile.**

_Also, I think it's called Captain Obvious..._

**I meant exactly what I said. Anyway, it's OBVIOUS he likes you!**

Cleo looked up at the fight. Kurt had used an Earthquake, and Zenith was in the air, achieving flight through via Dark Pulses. The shy, timid Umbreon had never stood up to anyone before, but he had willingly jumped into a battle just to stop Kurt from insulted Cleo.

She gasped in shock and horror as Zenith got scratched by the speeding rock in mid-air, a red line appearing on his left flank. He visibly staggered, but still managed to continue staying in the air.

_Will Zenith be alright? He look hurt! I probably should-_

**Calm down. He's gonna be fine.**

_Well, if you say so. I guess you were right about him liking me. But if we do like each other, then we need a lot more time to get to know each other. I mean, it's only my first day in school!_

**Well, what can I say except... you're welcome. Bye now.**

POV switch: Zenith in third person view(?)

Meanwhile, Zenith noticed that the ground was mo longer shaking, and the floating rocks had returned back to the ground, indicating that Kurt's move was finally over. He let gravity take hold of him and fell, rolling as he hit the floor to receive as little impact as possible. He landed on the circle of solid land, a good distance away from Kurt. The creation of so many Dark Pulses had taken a lot out of him, and his wound was still bleeding, the red liquid running down his legs and dripping all over the floor.

Kurt was in the same situation as Zenith, recovering from the massive amount of energy put into Earthquake. It also took a lot of strength to hit rocks so hard to cause them to fly. Both Kurt and Zenith had taken a lot of damage, their health was low, and were tired. If any one of them were to take a proper attack directly, the other would win. Realising this, Kurt pushed his exhaustion to corner of his mind, pushing towards Zenith, trying to finish him off with a Poison Jab. Coating his claws in a purple glow, Kurt sliced his claws downwards, towards the Umbreon.

Just as the claw was about to hit its target, it was stopped mid-swipe. Confused, Kurt looked down to see Zenith's paw holding his claw back, preventing its advance. Growling in annoyance, Kurt tried the move again with his other claw, for it to meet the same the same fate.

The two Pokemon were at an impasse. Both were too exhausted to continue attacking, and if one tried, the attacking Pokemon would give an opening for the other to attack.

Zenith strained as Kurt started to lay on him, barely able to suppress the crashing force that was his enemy's body mass. He might have a little more energy that Kurt, but he wouldn't last long if this kept up. His hind paws, slick with sweat and blood, slid backwards on the arena floor. Zenith gritted his teeth in pain as his wound opened wider, spilling more blood all over his body and floor. Zenith looked up and immediately regretted his decision, the image of Kurt's leering face burned into his retinas.

Looking away, Zenith searched the crowd desperately, trying to find someone that would help him out of this mess. Pain wracked his body as he struggled to keep Kurt at bay. The faces were a blur as he skimmed over them, but one face stood out from the rest.

_Cleo._

The Vaporeon that had showed up in the morning to save his ass, and now he was fighting for her honour. He wasn't fighting for her due to moral obligation, but for another, stronger reason. Zenith couldn't bear to imagine the look on Cleo's face as he was being beaten into mincemeat by the waste of space that he was holding back.

_I can't let Cleo down._

_I WON'T let Cleo down!_

_I WILL NOT LOSE!_

**Well, that escalated quickly.**

These thoughts filled Zenith with determined energy. There wasn't a lot, but it was just enough for Zenith to perform the third of his three attacking moves.

Kurt had a wide grin on his face as he continued to lean on Zenith. He was sure that he would win. Zenith was too weak to throw him off, and would succumb to fatigue, making Kurt the winner.

"No fish-dog here to save your pelt this time, freak," Kurt whispered menacingly into Zenith's ear. Zenith stiffened upon hearing those words, and struggled to push his anger down to maintain his defeated facade. He needed all his strength for this, and he would not let rash actions caused by anger ruin this. It was now or never.

Kurt was still grinning when he felt Zenith's once weak paws clamp down on his claws with a vice-like grip. Looking at the Umbreon, Kurt noticed a small white ball of pure energy forming in Zenith's mouth, and it was slowly growing bigger. Kurt's eyes widened in shock and fear as he recognised the move Zenith was using.

Before the move was unleashed, Kurt heard Zenith mutter some words.

"Don't you ever disrespect Cleo or me ever again."

* * *

Wow, here's Chapter 10- the longest chapter so far! Let me know what you think about this chapter! You do know that you can still review even when you don't have an account, right? (am I right about this?)

Well Chapter 11 will be out by tomorrow latest, and I'll try to write more on the plane ride to South Africa. (What do they expect me to do on the plane? Sleep?)

A great thank you to TheLatiKing for replying to my questions and providing great answers, but maybe you can review instead of PMing me? I'm sure many people may agree with your opinion.

Well, before I sign off for now, I have a question for you all. Should Pokemon games like Pokemon Go, Pokemon Tretta, Pokemon Shuffle etc (The Pokemon games that don't have a plot) be counted as real Pokemon games? I mean, the only goal is to catch them all, and there's no actual plot (eg. The Pokemon League, Evil organisations) I know that I might anger some people by saying this, but I personally feel that those games don't count as real Pokemon games. I'm alright about Go and Shuffle, but I feel that Tretta's sole purpose is a money maker..

But hey! It's my opinion. You're fine to express yours through a review. I NEED MORE REVIEWS! **IT GIVES ME SATISFACTION!**

Flying off tomorrow,

BTJE


	11. Chapter 11

**NSO Ch 11**

Here's Chapter 11 of Not So Ordinary! It's the last prewritten (why isn't this a real word) chapter, and I'll try to write more on the 6 hour flight to South Africa. I hope more reviews can come in now... I'm willing to accept OCs, plot, plot twists etc. If you're feeling shy, you can always PM me, even if you're a guest or not.

I would like to thank my friend Shirlene for pointing out minor mistakes in my writing, so I was able to correct these and give you all a better reading experience. I don't know if she has a Fanfiction account, so sorry if you didn't like me mentioning your name here.

Welp, since it apparently takes effort and time to write a chapter, my updates will take a longer time to come out. I need to come up with a good plot, and (possibly new) characters that can make the story interesting. hopefully the flight can jog my brain a bit. But in the meantime, I guess that you guys will have to wait. Sorry.

But let's not think so far into the future now. Let's stay in the present. Even if I don't post anything else after this, I hope you will enjoy this chapter instead!

R wlm'g ldm Klpvnlm. (Don't we all love codes?)

* * *

The white beam of pure Energy shot out of the sphere in Zenith's mouth. It struck Kurt point-blank in his chest, and Kurt, being to weak to withstand an attack of such intensity, was blasted off his feet. Propelled by the speed and force of the Hyper Beam, Kurt flew through the air at dizzying speeds, eventually slamming into the shield that surrounded the arena. But he didn't stop there. Since Zenith was still using Hyper Beam, Kurt was still being pushed backwards by the beam that was striking him in the chest. Kurt noticed that the beam was growing thicker and more painful, which meant that Zenith wasn't holding back, going all out in his attack, increasing the power of the move. The blue translucent hexagons started to glow brighter as the pressure against them started to increase.

In the end, the shield couldn't take that much power focused on one spot. With a sound of glass breaking, the shield dissipated, fading away into nothing. This left Kurt's back to lean against air. Before gravity could take hold of Kurt, the power of the Hyper Beam that was being built up before (when the shield was up, the energy had nowhere else to go except to Kurt's chest) was let loose. The result was an explosion of white light that caused everyone to look away, and when they did, a 'thud' seemed to reverberate throughout the Battle Room.

Everyone looked back to see Kurt stuck headfirst in the wall, his horn puncturing a hole in the brick wall that caused him to hang there. His body was limp, and he made no move to try and get out of the wall. While everyone was fussing about how to get Kurt down, Cleo turned to look at the Battle Arena. Zenith was sitting on the arena floor, taking deep breaths. His body wavered like a flame on a candle as blood continuously poured out of his wound. There was also a smell of burning that hung around him, and smoke rose off Zenith's body. He really had gone all out with such a powerful attack when he was so weak, nearly burning himself up in the process.

"You don't look so good there, hot stuff," Cleo joked, handing Zenith a bottle of water.

The Umbreon took the bottle gratefully and gulped its contents down greedily, soothing his parched throat. For some reason, after he drank the water, Zenith felt like his health was being restored. His wound stopped bleeding, and energy coursed through his veins once more. He no longer felt like collapsing into an exhausted, smoking bleeding heap.

"Wow! What's in this stuff?" Zenith turned the bottle around to see its label, but it just had the words 'Fresh Water' on it.

"I don't know... I just got it from one of the school's vending machines." Cleo shrugged. " But hey! it helped, didn't it?"

The pair turned towards the wall of the battle arena as another resounding 'thud' shook the floor. the class had finally managed to get Kurt down. Ms Sal and the psychic type Pokemon in the class had combined efforts to tug on Kurt's body(which was not stuck in the wall), to try and get his head out of the wall. No one had expected the plan to work, so when it actually succeeded in getting Kurt out, everyone was too surprised to react, causing Kurt to fall to the floor without anyone catching or supporting him, sending up a huge cloud of plaster. When the cloud settled, everyone crowded around the Nidoking, only to see his eyes in the shape of a Poliwag's belly. In other words, Kurt had fainted.

An odd silence settled over the class as they realised what had happened. One by one, students turned to stare at the Umbreon on the Battle Arena, who stared back at them.

This staring match was interrupted by someone slamming the doors of the battle room open. The students who were still conversing with each other fell silent as a Raikou entered the Battle Room, followed by a Suicune. It was none other than (you guessed it) Vice Principal Raikou and Principal Suicune, but I'm gonna lose the formalities here since those titles are too long. Everyone knew that Principal Suicune was one of the nicest and most lenient staff in the school, and most of the students liked and respected her for that. However, Vice-principal Raikou was the polar opposite. He was also the discipline master, and took his job very seriously. So seriously, that the started to do it wrong. He was one of the strictest teachers in Kingdra High, and was known for giving out punishments without any good particular reason. It was lucky that Principal Suicune was always there to sort out those "misunderstandings" and prevent those being carried out. It was a wonder that no students liked him.

As Zenith quietly filled Cleo on the profiles of the two new Pokemon (well, only one, since Principal Suicune met Cleo when she was appealing into Kingdra High), he fretted internally on what the fierce electric type Pokemon would say. He also had one question in his mind that he couldn't get rid of.

_If you Legendaries are up there in the so-called 'Hall of Legends', why are there two of them here?_

**Just because we're Legendaries does not mean that we can't lead normal lives! Our immortal lives will get boring if we do nothing for, well, forever. Also, the Hall of Legends IS real.**

_Then why aren't you out there too, leading a normal life on Earth?_

**Can you imagine the literal God of Time applying for a job? Also, connecting with your life is better than a job any day.**

_Thanks a lot._

If Dialga had replied, Zenith still wouldn't have heard him over the thunder-like roar that was Raikou's shouting voice.

_**"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"**_

The Legendary's eyes traveled from the hole in the wall, to the fainted Nidoking on the floor, and the lone Umbreon left on the arena. (Zenith now noticed that Cleo had suddenly left his side, and was now standing outside the arena, with a sheepish grin on her face.)

"Umbreon, you must have destroyed the room on purpose based on the simple fact that you smell like you were just on fire. _**DETENTION FOR YOU!**_" Zenith's jaw dropped, not at the punishment issued, but at the thought process Raikou had.

_Wh-what? Detention? Because I almost burned myself up trying to prevent being killed by a shiny hating Nidoking?_

**That's Raikou for you! He's like lightning, strikes to conclusions quickly, but they're mostly inaccurate. Before he came down to Earth, he was the one starting all the fights with the other Legendaries. At least he has Suicune to keep him in check.**

Suicune gave Zenith an apologetic smile, then spoke to Raikou in a resigned, but endearing tone. "Hold on, Raikou. We don't know if that's for sure if that's true or not. Ms Sal, would you like to explain the situation?"

"Gladly." Ms Sal flew over to where the Legendaries were standing, giving Raikou a dirty look as she landed. "You see, both Zenith and Kurt were battling in the arena, and got a bit too... intense. Zenith blasted Kurt out of the arena with a Hyper Beam that was so strong it broke the shields, but he almost burnt himself up in the process. But all these are minor damages, and can be easily repaired by tomorrow."

"See, Raikou? It wasn't on purpose! It was just a battle that got out of hand." Suicune reassured her colleague. "Also, didn't I tell you to try and think first, before speaking?" Raikou's face flushed red as he heard Suicune's words. She seemed to be the only person in this school that he would actually listen to. He bowed his head towards Zenith in apology.

"Well, sorry about that, uh- what's your name, Umbreon?"

"Zenith." The Umbreon sighed in relief.

"Right. Zenith. Since everything's cleared up, I think it's time to leave." Raikou turned and left the Battle Room, followed by Suicune, who was making a call on her phone.

**She's probably calling either me, Palkia or Hoopa to replace or repair the wall. Kurt did do a lot of damage to it.**

_I can understand you and Palkia, but Hoopa? How can Hoopa help?_

**Maybe you haven't considered his hoops, which can warp space.**

Zenith had a fleeting image of Hoopa making the whole wall sink into his hoop and disappear, before making a new one appear in its place.

_Yeah, I guess makes sens-_

Zenith's thoughts were interrupted by Ms Sal landing in front of him. The entire class watched with bated breath, wondering what the Salamence would say.

To Zenith's surprise, Ms Sal's usually sombre facial expression turned into a smile. "Good job, Zenith!" She exclaimed, patting him on the back. " In all my eighteen years of teaching, I have never seen a battle this intense, much less see someone break the arena shields, which have never been done before! You truly have great potential, Zenith. "

Zenith dipped his head in acknowledgment, but a pain re-emerged in his left flank, causing him to stagger and drop to one knee. Ms Sal eyed him in concern. "It seems like your wound isn't fully healed, Zenith. You should go to the infirmary to rest and recover, before going back to class." Ms Sal turned back to address the class. "It seems that I'll have to end this class early. I have to repair this room and the equipment in it." With a flick of her tail, she turned towards the computer built onto the battle arena, hereby dismissing the class. The rest if the class groaned as they made their way to Science class, while Zenith (once again) leant on Cleo, her supporting him as they moved off towards the infirmary.

* * *

Here's Chapter 11! Sorry for a later-than-usual prewritten update. My mom took away the computer, so I had to complete it on my phone. I will be flying off soon, so time to get my brains in and get writing!

I've updated e school timetable shown in Chapter 4, so I'm gonna post it again here.

800-845 English

845-945 Gym/ PE

945-1045 Battle Training

1045-1130 Science (Biology/ Physics)

1130-1200 Recess

1200-1300 Mathematics

I have nothing else to say so...

See ya'll soon! (I just realised that I've been writing the word y'all wrongly this entire time, but I really don't care to change it, past, present or future.)

-BTJE


	12. Chapter 12

Greetings! I an back with the twelfth chapter of this story. Well this took some time to type out. I wrote this during my trip to South Africa, during the bus rides from place to place. It's a very cold and cool (get the joke?) place. The maximum temperature there is 19 degrees, and it was three degrees on an extremely chilly morning. But in that period of nine days, I've managed to write chapters 12, 13 and a bit of 14.

I'm gonna try to get this chapter out now, so I can focus on my unfinished schoolwork tomorrow (Due by end of June).

But enough about me. This story's for you!

I do not own Pokémon. But imagine a Dynamax Garbodor (Trubbish somehow got into Galar). Could solve Muk's endangered species status, if it even made it through imigration.

* * *

Cleo pushed open the infirmary door, holding it there as Zenith staggered through, clutching his side. She made sure that he completely made it into the room, before entering it herself, careful to not close the door on her tail. Cleo didn't know what was wrong with Zenith, but she knew that it caused him so much pain that the only thing he could do right now was just focus on walking and not passing out. None of the Psychic types could lift him due to his typing, and even if they could, they probably wouldn't do it. Their classmates weren't exactly the nicest Pokémon to Shinies. So, it was up to Cleo to escort Zenith to the infirmary ( or sick bay, whatever), not that she minded. Spending more time with the Umbreon was always a plus, after all.

Now in the infirmary, Cleo could see a huge difference in this school's infirmary and the one in her previous school. For one, the entire room was completely devoid of any type of counters or cupboards to store medicine or first aid equipment in. Instead there was only a small first aid kit lying against the wall, and a lone dentist-chair like contraption in the middle of the room. Instead of the many Chanseys and Blisseys that bustled around the sick bay (yeah, I'm switching terms if I feel like it, so deal with it) in her previous school, there was just one Pokemon, a small pink cat that was sitting on the 'chair', back towards them. One of its ears pricked up as it heard the door click shut, and it turned to face its new patients.

Zenith heard an excited squeal come from Cleo as she realised who the Pokémon was, but he struggled to push down as exasperated sigh. Of course the school nurse of Kingdra High had to be Mew, the Legendary, ancestor of all Pokémon.

_Why does this school have so many Legendaries?_

**I guess Mew's here because she and Suicune are close friends. Expect to see Celebi somewhere too. **

_You know, I feel like I should hold Legendaries in high regard, but ever since I joined this school and also learned who you are, I really just see you all as ordinary Pokémon who can't die. _

**Well, we ARE ordinary Pokémon, just with abilities and powers that are heightened beyond your wildest**** imaginations. Just don't underestimate us.**

In the midst of Zenith's mental conversation, Mew had already started talking. "Hello! Welcome to the infirmary! So sorry you're here, and I hope to never see you here again. If you haven't figured it out yet, my name's Mew. You know, that Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon. In case you had to clear some doubts. Now, who's injured?" The mouth of the pink cat was like a machine gun, firing out words quickly in a staccato rhythm. Both Eeveelutions had to strain their ears to catch every word she said.

Cleo pointed at Zenith as he raised his paw, staring expectantly at Mew to see what she would do. He had never been to the infirmary before, since he treated all his wounds himself. Mew chuckled slightly as she saw the confused, blank look on her patient's face. "Oh, right, sorry. I forgot that both of you haven't been here before. I remember every face, you know! Maybe you would like to introduce yourselves first?"

"I'm Cleo, and this is Zenith. I think he really needs treatment... like now. " The Vaporeon glanced over worriedly at the Umbreon, whose eyelids were slowly starting to close as he fought to stay conscious.

"Right. Cleo, can you get Zenith onto this chair here?" Mew patted the dentist chair thing. While Cleo helped Zenith onto the chair, Mew pressed a button that made the backrest of the chair recline backwards, forming a table. Once Zenith was lying on the table, he instantly fell unconscious, having succumbed to his pain. Mew took something out of the compartment in the table-chair. (that's what I'm gonna call it, unless ya'll have a better name. That's what reviews are for!) It looked like a barcode scanner, but slightly larger. Using it, Mew gave Zenith an ear to tail scan, the light from the scanner temporarily bathing the Umbreon in a dark blue light, causing his light blue rings and bands to stand out against his dark fur.

The blue light retracted back into the scanner. It did nothing for a second as Mew pressed more buttons, then blue light shot out of it once more. It didn't land on Zenith's body as before, but instead projected a life sized three dimensional (3D) hologram of the male Eeveelution exactly above where he lay. However, in the hologram, only Zenith's fur was gone, and all of his muscles, internal organs and bones could be seen. Cleo's jaw dropped as she marvelled at the cutting-edge technology available in this school.

As if Mew had read Cleo's thoughts (she probably had, with her being a psychic type and all), she smiled proudly, replying to Cleo's amazed expression," Pretty impressive, huh? I made everything you see in this room! Now let's see what's wrong with Zenith."

Mew flew around the hologram, enlarging it so she could inspect it in greater detail. "I think this is more serious than a simple scratch from a passing rock. (Mew had already found out about how Zenith got injured through Cleo's memories.) If I do this..." With a touch on the hologram, Mew made the flesh torn by the scratch disappear. Beneath that, was a small hole in the flesh. "Aha!" Mew exclaimed in triumph. The tunnel continued through several pieces of flesh, before ending up in a small but sharp stone, its front pointed edge digging into the base of the tunnel'. Mew zoomed out, and Cleo could see that the rock was close to Zenith's lungs, so it would hurt every time he breathed. Zenith's breathing was now shallow and ragged as he fell deeper into unconsciousness.

Mew towards Cleo, a worried expression now visible on her face. "It seems like a small but sharp stone broke off from the large stone that scratched him and entered his scratch wound. Throughout the fight, Zenith's strenuous activities must have been causing the rock to keep sinking deeper and deeper into his body. He must not have felt it due to adrenaline numbing his senses. You're lucky that you got him to me in time. If he had moved a step more, the rock would have punctured his lungs." **_Nothing I couldn't fix, but it would be messier to remove. Probably should't tell that to Cleo, though._** "But let's not dwell on that horrible thought! The good news is that I can somewhat easily remove the stone using my psychic powers. The bad news is that it'll hurt a lot for Zenith."

"I'm sorry, Cleo. I wish I could numb the pain, or even lessen the pain by a little, but we don't have any anesthetics on hand right now. I'm afraid he has to just grit his teeth and get through it himself." And on that note, Mew's eyes glowed bright blue as she activated her psychic powers, carefully dragging the fragment of rock out of the tunnel that it had created.

Zenith, who had been slumbering in his unconscious state, was jerked back to reality. The pain now came from his midsection, and was stronger too. He opened an eye to try and see what was happening. His mind was fuzzy, but he remembered enough to know where he was, and had enough sense to stay put, fighting back the weak call of his body to run, to escape the pain.

"Cleo! He's awake! Make sure he doesn't move, and you should probably explain to him what's going on."

"On it!"

As Cleo filled Zenith on the cause of his pain, she started to secrete water from her palms again, and also caused the water vapour in the air to condense into droplets. By the time she had stopped talking, Cleo had amassed a large amount of water, which she then placed over Zenith's body, covering his arms and legs as well, leaving his head free to breathe. Using all of her concentration, he increased the pressure of the water acting on Zenith, effectively immobilising his limbs, preventing his from moving. As an afterthought, Cleo took the pillow on the chair (Mew assured that it was clean) and placed it between the Umbreon's jaws, so that he could bite down on it instead of screaming (if he had to) in pain and disrupting Mew's concentration.

Cleo just hoped that it would be over quickly.

It was.

It only took a minute.

But it was the most painful sixty seconds Zenith had ever experienced.

Deep in his consciousness, Zenith knew that Mew was trying to get the rock out as fast and painless as she could, but the latter seemed to be impossible. The opposite end of the rock seemed to be more jagged than its front, digging into more of his sensitive flesh as it was being forcefully being pulled out of his body. Zenith felt as if his entire flank was on fire, increasing in intensity as the seconds ticked by. Zenith bit down hard on the pillow to try and deal with the pain, restraining the urge to yell, and trying to think on the bright side.

_At least Mew's psychic powers prevent the rock from breaking off into smaller pieces that might embed themselves into my flesh and cause... me... more... pain..._

**Wow. Even your happy thoughts include- wait. Zenith, our connection is weakening. I'm breaking u-**

And with that, the last bits of rational thought, both Zenith and Dialga's were drained out of Zenith's mind, only to be replaced with pain. It overwhelmed his mind and overloaded his systems, wiping out all civilised forms of action, leaving one emotion in Zenith.

Fear. And this single, pure emotion awakened a primal instinct in Zenith in response to his pain.

Fight or Flight.

And Zenith, being Zenith, decided to go with both.

Half a second had passed. Mew was almost three quarters done with the extraction. That was when things started to go wrong. With his eyes squeezed shut, Zenith has finally bitten through the pillow, his sharp teeth tearing huge holes in the soft material. His head began to move from side to side, causing the pillow to leak Swanna down everywhere. As Cleo tried to calm him down, she noticed that Zenith's eyes were open again, and they weren't filled with their usual calm and timid composure. Instead, she could recognise two primal feelings that were similar to the hunters and prey in wild Pokemon documentaries that she watched before.

Fear and Anger.

Zenith tried to escape from the chair, but couldn't even move his limbs due to the strong pressure of the water. Flight was no longer an option. Guess it was time for the other.

With a swing of his head, Zenith managed to smash his head into Cleo's side. She staggered and fell to the ground, only winded, but her concentration was now broken.

Without Cleo's control, he water just slid off Zenith's body or clung to his fur in droplets. He rose to stand on the chair-table, two Dark Pulses charging up in his hands. He was resisting all attempts from Mew to restrain him, and the pink cat had to take drastic measures. With a final desperate tug, Mew wrenched the stone out of Zenith's side, causing the small, blood coloured rock to shoot out like a bullet, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. The speed of which the stone was forced out of Zenith's body increased the friction between the rock and his flesh, the pain causing him to let out a guttural moan/scream. As he slammed his paws downwards, Mew quickly set up a Light Screen around the Umbreon. She picked up Cleo (who was still groaning in pain), and with her back towards Zenith, braced for the worst.

Dual shockwaves shot out from beneath Zenith's paws, the Light Screen taking the brunt of the explosions and disappeared. The first shockwave threw both Female Pokemon into the infirmary wall, and the second was so strong that it pushed then further into the wall before dissipating. Mew regained her bearings and caught Cleo as she fell towards the floor, while Zenith fell to his knees and slumped over on the table, exhausted. (The table wasn't damaged due to the Light Screen) Mew laid Cleo on the ground in a sitting position and flew over to Zenith. The Umbreon was lying face down on the table (If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm switching between the terms 'chair' and 'table' for the chair-table thing), panting heavily. His wound had reopened due to the rock, and he was (once again) bleeding all over the place. Mew sighed and started to direct a Heal Pulse on Zenith's wound, smiling in satisfaction as she watched it close up, leaving a white scar that stood out against his black fur. Cleo stared at the scene in front of her in shock, her brain working hard to try and process the things she had just witnessed in the short time span of 10 seconds. Her side and back hurt from Zenith's attacks, and she decided to stay where she was until she felt better.

-Temporal skip-

Zenith sat up groggily. Looking around, he realised that he was still on the chair-table in the infirmary.

"Hey, You're finally awake." Zenith looked over his shoulder to see Mew floating towards him.

"What happened?" The Umbreon asked. The pain from his wound may have gone, but he now had a splitting headache, and was now rubbing his noggin, trying to get rid of it.

"You tell me what happened! I was almost done pulling the rock out, then you suddenly headbutted Cleo to get rid of the water restrains, then detonated two Dark Pulses when I got the stone out. My Light Screen absorbed the explosion, but the shockwaves sent Cleo and I crashing into the wall."

Zenith racked his brains, trying to remember what Mew had described, but came up with nothing. His mind was totally blank. (Zenith was acting purely on primal instinct, so no memories were imprinted onto his brain.

"I don't remember... but if I were to guess, my body entered a 'fight or flight' mode, an instinctive response to the pain I was experiencing. I'm pretty sure that my pain tolerance is just very low. Did the operation affect me in any way?"

"Only one part of you was affected. Your pain tolerance isn't low, it's actually quite high for you to be... rational and civilised for three quarters of the operation, before you completely went zubatshit crazy. I would describe the pain you felt during the operation as your insides being blowtorched with a flamethrower, while several barbed fishing hooks in your flesh are simultaneously being dragged upwards towards your skin, which is being set on fire." She paused as a visible shudder ran through Zenith's body. He could DEFINITELY remember the pain.

"All Pokemon have something in them called pain receptors, which allow us to feel pain. They grow as we do, and are fully developed when you reach adulthood. We can also rate pain on a scale, with a 1 for a Caterpie bite (I just realised like there are no small mosquito Pokemon) to 9 for labour. Yours is... off that scale. And not in a good way. It's around an 11. Anyway, this large amount of pain was too much for your still developing pain receptors, and overloaded them. In short, some of your pain receptors went kablewey (ka-blew ey) and now don't work. You won't be feeling as much pain as you should be, although I don't know if that's good ot not. I mean, it does have its pros and cons. But mostly cons."

If this news hit Zenith like a sledgehammer, he couldn't feel it.

" So this means that my body isn't invulnerable to injuries, it's just... partially pain proof?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Okay then. Thanks, Mew!" Zenith leaped down from the table-chair, but then realised something. "Hey, where's Cleo?"

"Um..."

~Flashback~

Cleo got back to her feet. The pain in her side and back had now faded to a dull ache and it didn't hurt to move anymore. She padded over to the table-chair, where Zenith was snoring softly. Mew, noticing this, floated over and told her to get back to class.

"Why?"

"Zenith's the one that's severely injured, not you. Don't worry, its my duty to take good care of him. You, on the other hand, are a student and a new one at that. It's your duty to learn, especially with the upcoming End Of Year examinations next term. i can see in your mind that it's now your Science lesson, and your teacher is... Mr Simon? Lucky. He's a good teacher. His lessons are always interesting. Get back to class now, Cleo. When Zenith wakes up, I'll send him back to class, or if he hasn't woken up yet, you can visit him during recess. Either way, you'll still get to see him."

Cleo couldn't argue with that. The mind-reading Mew had come up with a counter-argument for every statement that had appeared in her head. Sighing, she ruffled the fur on Zenith's head, and left the infirmary. (but not without getting Mew to heal her injuries first.)

~Flashback End~

Mew looked back at Zenith, who was flattening the ruffled fur on his head as he waited for an answer.

"I asked her to go back to class. As for you, your wound is completely healed and you're well rested. You may leave the infirmary now. If I remember right, it's your recess time, and Cleo will be coming to look for you."

"Thanks, Mew... for everything." Zenith made his way to the door, but paused as he laid his paw on the handle.

"Just asking... did a Nidoking appear here before I came?"

"One did. He got teleported in here. Don't worry. I fixed him up real good, but he's gonna have a dent in hiss chest like Iron Mankey's arc reactor. I just teleported him back after I was done. Come to think of it, whoever made that dent must have been really strong."

Mew noticed that as soon as she said that, Zenith ducked his head, averting eye contact with her. He once again muttered his thanks, and left the infirmary.

"Good luck, Zenith, you're going to need it." The pink cat murmured under her breath.

And in a much louder tone, she called out at the Umbreon closing the door.

"And I hope to never see you here again!"

* * *

Initially I wanted to combine both Chapters 12 and 13 together to form one huge chapter, but then this chapter alone is already huge itself, and that sentence made it a good way to end it. At first, when I was writing this down, Chapter 12 ended with just Mew wishing Zenith good luck. However, I am partially incapable of ending a chapter on an ominous note, which explains the last sentence there.

School's starting up again. It's the third quarter, and it's gonna a hectic time, filled with tests, school events and revision papers for End Of Year exams (which appear on the fourth quarter or the school term). Even I have to go back to school from 9-4 from 24-28 June, my only free day being 27 June. But if I do upload a chapter on that day, you guys will have to wait as I finish writing chapter 14.

**SO**

I have decided to **try** and resume the once a week upload speed. But due to this being my mom's computer, upload days (and even dates) are going to be completely random, and I may not even get to upload at all. Just sharing some concerns so if I don't post in like a month, I'm not dead, but at least I've written a lot more to post.

I think that's all I want to say for this Chapter. And to end off, I'm just gonna quote some lyrics from one of my (downloaded) songs. I have about 143 of them, some good, some bad.

* * *

_Don't blame yourself_

_'Cause you tried as hard as hell_

_With the hand that you were dealt_

_Don't blame_

_Get on your feet, enough poor me_

_If you got time to bitch and whine, well there's still time to try again._

* * *

Air Traffic Controller- Blame. I'll just post the link in the review section.

Signing off,

BTJE


	13. Chapter 13

**NSO Ch 13**

Heyo! New week, new chapter! Today's the only day I can do this, thus I decided to push away my procrastination and get down to work. Chapter 14 is still in the works, and school starts again tomorrow, but I'll still try. Just expect a really jerky upload schedule. I could go on and on about school and how it'll affect this story, but that'll be boring. Thus, the only 'on' I'll go on is... ON with the story!

Shoutout to Otakumode to following this story!

oʇ pǝʇuɐʍ I ɟᴉ uǝʌǝ SS ʇǝƃ uǝʌǝ ʇ,uɐɔ os 'ɥɔʇᴉʍS ɐ uʍo ʇ,uop I uoɯǝʞoԀ uʍo ʇ,uop I

* * *

Zenith took one step outside of the infirmary and almost collided with Cleo, who was standing directly outside the door.

"Cleo! I see that Science is over... and I'm gonna waste my time explaining whatever Mew said. You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yeah... but I'm glad to see that you're okay. Now then... can you show me the way to the canteen? I just noticed that the only signs around here are the ones pointing to the toilet and the infirmary. We can walk and talk."

Zenith had a small smile on is face as he sympathised( or empathised, idk which) with Cleo. He had felt the same when he first entered the school. There was no maps whatsoever in this school, which meant that new students had to either ask seniors for help or just stumble around blindly. Unwilling to ask for help, Zenith had just come to school in the early hours of the day, way before school started to explore every single nook and cranny of it to map it into his memory.

**Wow. I remember that. No other choice, huh?**

_Hey. Somewhat glad to see that you're back. Where did you go? _

**I should you be asking you that question! I just got disconnected from your brain when you were in pain. I thought the problem was on my side, so I rebooted the system, and here I am.**

_Oh. I don't think it's you. When I was in pain, my brain went into some sort of primal state, then all rational thoughts left my mind, including yours, I guess._

Dialga fell silent as Cleo started to hear Cleo speak. "So, about your pain receptors... Do you think that it's a blessing or a curse?"

Upon hearing the question, Zenith furrowed his brows, so deep in thought that he almost walked into a pillar had Cleo not steered him away. He subconsciously navigated the winding hallways with Cleo by his side, before stopping, a half-formed answer in his mind.

" I guess it allows me to take more hits if I have to, but I don't see a situation where I have to. I worry that this situation would have more negative effects than good ones."

"So... you're panicking about potential partially pain-proof problems?"

Zenith sighed while Cleo grinned at her bad joke, and they continued walking.

"I mean, nothing about my body has changed. I'm not invulnerable at all. I'll still be me, but I can't feel as much pain as before. But what if my body gets an injury, and I can't feel it? I'll won't know where the wound is, and I'll probably die since I can't treat it! What if-"

Zenith's frantic rambling was cut off by Cleo placing a paw on his mouth, closing it.

"Hey, Zenith. Calm down." Cleo stroked his back gently, smoothing his ruffled fur. "Don't panic. You don't know how much pain will be numbed, and you probably shouldn't have to find out. After all, if you do get hurt, you have me and Mew to help! So just chill out, and live your life exactly how it is!"

Cleo's peppy enthusiasm was infectious, and Zenith could feel his worries fading away as he started to smile again.

"I guess you're right. You know, for a Pokemon that I've only just met, you seem to know how to calm me down quite well." Cleo blushed. "You flatter me, Zenith. Oh look, we're here!" The duo had reached the entrance of the canteen. The sounds of hustle and bustle could be heard as Pokemon bought, brought (to the table), and ate their food. Zenith turned back to Cleo, but she had already left his side to join one of the queues at a shop called 'Seafood Spectacular'. Sighing, he padded over to a nearby vending machine.

**If it's any consolation, I can monitor your vital signs if you want. The PLC has that function.**

_Hm... maybe you meddling in my life isn't that bad after all._

Taking out his five dollar bill, (I have no idea where they keep their money. Just don't think too much about it. If anyone knows, leave a review and I'll probably edit it in.) Zenith pushed it into the slot, and punched in a code. There was a slight pause, before a 'thunk' emanated from the bottom of the machine. After collecting his change (3.50 dollars) in the coin return slot, Zenith pushed open the bottom flap to get his strawberry flavoured Moomoo milk, with a Pokebean attached to it. He made his way to one of the empty tables, and began to free his Pokebean from its opaque wrapper.

(In my story, Pokebeans are chocolates shaped like the ones in Pokemon Refresh. Each packet has a 74% chance of being a Normal Bean, a 25% chance of it being a Spotted Bean, and a 1% chance for it to be a Rainbow Bean. Flavours are random, regardless of type.)

By the time Zenith had started eating his Pokebean(A Plain Bean, as always), relishing its dark chocolate flavour, Cleo had already come over with her meal- a whole raw Magikarp clamped between her jaws. Zenith had never bought anything from Seafood Spectacular, but judging from the looks of confusion and surprise on other Pokemon's faces, he could guess that Cleo's order probably wasn't on the menu. Ignoring the gazes from other Pokemon, she devoured the Magikarp in quick, rapid bates, while spitting the bones to one side in a neat pile. Zenith noticed that Cleo absorbed all the water in the fish Pokemon, so the bones were left, well, bone dry.

Before Cleo could gather up all the bones to throw away, Zenith grabbed a bone from the pile. It was harder than the other bones, had a smooth texture, and was shaped like a spring, with the properties of one. This bone seemed to be the reasons to why Magikarp could jump over mountains. It was big enough to fit around Zenith's wrist(or foot), so he decided to keep it there for safekeeping, earning an appraising look from Cleo, but she didn't question his actions. He downed the rest of his strawberry milk, and followed Cleo to dispose of their trash before heading back to their classroom.

"Hey Zenith. I totally forgot, but I have to fetch my little brother from his school after class. Do you want to come along? You can visit my home!"

"Huh? Oh, okay."

"Sweet!"

_I wonder what kind of house she lives in._

Math class is being taught by Mr Gon, a Porygon Z. He was one of the school's best teachers, but ever since he upgraded himself with that Dubious Disk, he changed in a whole new way. The disk was like a double edged Honedge. It gave Mr Gon increased processing power that allowed him to teach classes with higher efficiency, but he tended to glitch out and do inexplicable things, causing his class to be cancelled temporarily as all they could do was wait for him to turn back to normal.

But enough about some background character that might not have a pivotal role to play in this story. Let's head back to our protagonists.

The one hour of Math class seemed to pass faster than usual, if that made any sense. Mr Gon was teaching at his usual rapid fire pace, leaving his students to frantically copy down notes, but the hands on the clock on the wall seemed to move faster, and so was the digital clock on Mr Gon's desk. He had barely gone through seven questions when the alarm of his clock started blaring, signalling the end of his class, and the end of school. With a beep of annoyance, Mr Gon left the classroom, snatching up his clock on the way.

_Okay, Dialga. What did you do?_

**I was helping you! I only sped up the flow of time around your classroom, so only your hour pass faster, but the rest of the world has to have their hour pass by in every excruciating minute!**

_That is so cool and so wrong at the same time. What__ about my education?_

**What else is there to learn? This is all just revision for exam next term, and you already know everything. C'mon, Cleo's waiting for you!**

Indeed she was. She was standing by the door, a bemused and amused expression on her face. Zenith decided that he had to find out how he looked when he was communicating with the God of Time in his head. He padded over to Cleo's side, and they set off to the school.

It was a fifteen minute walk to the school of Cleo's brother (Wailmer Primary School). Since the classes for Primary School ended at 12pm, most of its students were already gone home. The school was quiet, the only sound being the wind rustling the the grass of the school field, which was in front of the school itself.

Standing at the school gate, Cleo shouted in the direction of the school field," Leaf! Hey, Leaf! It's Cleo! Time to go home!" Meanwhile, Zenith was scanning the windows of the school.

_I wonder who the principal of this school is. Hopefully not a Legendary. Then again, I might never know._

The Umbreon was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the rustling that was coming from the field, and was heading in his direction. He heard Cleo shout his name, but by that time it wasn't necessary. He had already the small Eeveelution jump out at him, and it was still moving very slowly towards him, thanks to Dialga. Realising that the Pokemon had to be Cleo's brother, Zenith positioned himself so that his 'attacker' would land on his back. He bent his legs, tensing his muscles, preparing for the upcoming weight.

Time resumed its normal flow, with Cleo's brother landing squarely on Zenith's back. Zenith stood up straight, the Pokemon on his back too short to get down himself. But then again, he was exactly the size of Zenith's back, so he fit there perfectly as Zenith gave him a Torterra ride. (It's either you get it, or you don't.)

"Cleo! I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Cliff!" The Eeveelution protested indignantly.

"I don't think so. It's a good nickname, and it matches who you are very well." Cleo addressed the Leafeon on Zenith's back.

"Hey sis! Who's this?" Cliff jabbed a paw into Zenith's back, his short attention span now focusing on the Umbreon he was lying on.

Luckily, Zenith spoke before Cleo could. Her mind was blank, and she had no idea how to introduce him to Cliff without sounding weird.

"Hey, Cliff. My name's Zenith, Cleo's friend. She invited me along to pick you up, and to visit your hou..."

Zenith faltered as he ran into the same problem that Cleo had in her own introduction, but he managed to recover fairly quickly. "...and what are you doing on the school field, Cliff? i didn't see you at first."

Cliff smiled proudly, since the attention was now being focused on him. "I was photosynthesising!" He looked so triumphant when pronouncing the word that neither Cleo nor Zenith had the heart to correct him, lest they hurt his feelings.

"Okay. Let's get you home, buddy. Cleo, lead the way." Zenith bounced up and down, causing the Leafeon to giggle and cling tightly onto his back.

And the trio set off.

* * *

And this ends Chapter 13! Chapter 14 is still a work in progress since I'm being held up by other... work. And tomorrow I have to go for a dance exchange in another school. (Yeah, I'm a boy and I have Dance as my Co-Curricular Activity. I'm somewhat proud of it.) As if the first three three days of practice didn't make me sore enough.

Anyways, I'll try my best to finish writing Chapter 14 and get it typed out by... someday? Definitely not leaving this story to die. I have so much more, but the wall called writer's block is just giving me a giant middle finger to my face. And so, I am getting into my tank called Imagination to blast it down. Will I succeed? I hope...

And now for the quoted song lyrics of the story:

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

_Count your blessings not your flaws._

King by Lauren Aquilina. It's a very nice song, and I really recommend you reader to listen to it.

Did you know that The Amazing World of Gumball released its last episode?

Loading my artillery shells,

BTJE


	14. Chapter 14

**NSO Ch 14**

Hello! BTJE here! Man, I had to type this out quickly in order to get it out by today! First of all, I would like to thank TheLatiKing and Otakumode for posting reviews of this story! They really mean a lot to me, and they point up certain things that I had been blind to when first writing these chapters. Now, more doorways have been opened and the content that I can give you has (hopefully) increased.

And to all those still following the progress of this story, I thank you all. If you feel that if I'm off my game with these chapters, be sure to tell me. Right now, I've finished writing out chapter 15, and I'm struggling to write chapter 16 (things feel too forced, so excuse me this once if you don't like that chapter when it comes out). I have to resort to using my phone to type instead of the computer, and because tests are coming up fast, I have to study first. I'm sorry, but my grades take priority over this story. I'll continue to try and upload weekly, but just don't freak out if I don't upload in a few week's time. Just be patient. This is one of the most crucial times in my school year, not counting next term, and I have to try and score well.

But enough about me and my sympathy party! You guys came here for a new chapter, and a new chapter you will receive!

Also I just realised that That Glaceon is undergoing a rewrite. That means Awesome Sawss is back online, and on the off chance that he reads this, I would just like to thank him for giving me inspiration to write this story.

I dO nOt Own pOkemOn.

——————————————————————————

"We're here!" Cleo announced.

Zenith looked at the direction the Vaporeon was pointing at, and his jaw dropped. Turns out, Cleo's family had bought the house that hadn't been sold for many years. The reason why the 'For Sale' sign had been placed on the house's front lawn for so long until now was simple. The house was enormous, basically the size of a small mansion, but it was less fancy, looking like the other houses on the block. It was still two stories tall, but it's width was about twice the length of the house Zenith lived in. It even had a proper backyard, while all Zenith's house had was a small patch of grass which an apple tree had grown in. (Zenith had planted the seed with his mom when he was about 5 years old) But the most astonishing fact about Cleo's new house was that it was directly opposite Zenith's, right across the street.

There was a fence surrounding Cleo's house, but it was short, coming to about Zenith's chest level, and the gate seemed to be unlocked. Cleo stepped through, and gestured for Zenith to follow. Zenith was getting cold feet, but even if he wanted to leave, the Leafeon clinging to his back didn't seem to want to get down anytime soon. Cleo did invite him, after all, so what could go wrong? Curiosity dragged his once reluctant paws forward, and he followed Cleo as they made their way to her new home.

The oak door creaked on its hinges as it was being pushed open, and the three Pokemon entered the house, the sound of their footsteps resounding on the bamboo floor. The living room consisted of just a couch, with a coffee table placed in front of it, and there was a wide screen television mounted on the wall, facing the couch. It split into two more rooms, the first with a door marked 'Storeroom'. The other had no door, but Zenith could assume that it was the kitchen, given the stove, pots and pans that were visible. There was a flight of stairs about two metres away from the entrance of the house, leading to the second level, where all the rooms and toilet probably were. There were also many unpacked boxes all over the place, since Cleo's family had just moved in today. (Basically, Cleo's house looks like the Watterson house, but twice as big) Zenith lowered his body to the ground, and Cliff leapt off his back, running in the direction of the kitchen, where the heavenly smell of food was being produced. "Mama! We're here!" He squealed as he rounded a corner and disappeared from view.

That left the two Eeveelutions alone in the living room. The silence was becoming uncomfortable, with each Pokemon looking around the house awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. Finally, Dialga grew bored with... whatever was going on decided to take action.

"So..." Zenith's word came out in a higher pitch than usual, surprised as he felt his jaws open by and speak by themselves.

"This is your house, huh? You know, I'm kind of curious to why you moved to this town, of all places. It's not exactly the best town."

_Thank you Dialga! But next time, could you at least warn me?_

**No. Your reaction was priceless. **

If Cleo noticed any change in Zenith's voice, she didn't show it. In fact, she was more than relieved that Zenith had cut this extremely thick tension between the two of them, regardless of the way he did it.

"Well, my mom got promoted and was transferred here from her old job as part of the promotion. I think she now works as an assistant manager at the nearby Wailmart. Apparently if you get the right job, retail can be a high paying job."

"Oh. My mom works at the Servine Elevens that's like at the edge of town. Well, I guessed that something had to bring you here, since not many Pokemon would actually choose this town as a good place to live in. Is your mom at home or...?"

"My mom's still at home. She hasn't gone to work yet. I think she took today off to unpack everything and try to redecorate the house. I think she's cooking dinner, if this smell's any evidence. By the way, why did you say this town isn't the best place to live in?"

"Well, for starters-"

Zenith was cut off by Cliff running out of the kitchen, running between the two Pokemon and sitting down at the dining table located just outside the kitchen. A Flareon soon followed, two plates of food on a tray that was being balanced on her back. "Kids! Dinner's ready! Come and get i-" Her words ended abruptly when her gaze fell on the Dark type Eeveelution that stood before her.

"Cleo, I don't think I've met this young male before. Care to introduce him?"

"Okay... Mom, this is Zenith. Zenith, meet my mom. He's my friend, so I invited him along to fetch Cliff home. He's lived here for his entire life, so he would be able to help me if I got lost."

"Oh. Well then. Hello there, Zenith. As you probably already know, I am Cleo's mother. You can call me Janice."

"Nice to meet you, Jani... I think I'm just going to call you Mrs Torrent, if that's fine with you."

"It's fine. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm just glad that Cleo has found a friend in school. It was one of my worries about moving to a new place, but look at how fast that it solved itself!"

"Sure, I guess I could stay. But dinner... this early?" Zenith scratched his head in confusion, eyes darting to a clock that was hung in the wall, showing that it was 2:30pm.

"About that. It's kind of like a family thing. I used to work from morning to late at night, so I make heavy meals, which my kids heat up after they come back from school. It's enough to last them for the rest of the day. Any preference of food?"

"I'm fine with anything, thanks."

"Okay!" Mrs Torrent sat the tray down at the dining table, and headed back into the kitchen as Cleo and Cloff started to attack their food, tearing into it with quick, ravenous bites.

**Huh. I guess speed eating runs in the family. **

Zenith was about to reply, but the scent of freshly cooked food caught me attention of his nose. He looked down at the plate Mrs Torrent had set down in front of him to see... a taco. Ignoring the smell (which was hard), it looked ordinary. Just a piece of what seemed to be Tauros beef and vegetables, slathered with melted cheese, all wrapped up by a corn tortilla. At least, it looked ordinary until Zenith took a bite. It was as if a tsunami of flavour had crashed down on his tongue, drowning his taste buds in its overwhelming, tantalising flavour, and leaving Zenith wanting more. It was one of the most delicious things that Zenith had ever eaten, and he tucked in, eager to satisfy his now growing hunger.

~30 minutes later ~

"Thanks for the meal, Mrs Torrent. It was really good."

"As expected. It was nothing, Zenith. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna try and unpack these boxes and redecorate the house. I have to go to work in about 2 hours. I'm taking the night shift, and turns out being assistant manager doesn't excuse you from working long hours. Unfortunately, my day off only applies to the day, not the night." Mrs Torrent smiled at the small joke she had made, and padded away to start opening some boxes that were taped shut.

_Wow. It's 4pm already? Time seems to just fly by, doesn't it?_

**I didn't do anything. Just letting you know.**

Zenith looked around the house. Mrs Torrent had taped off the stairs after bring up quite a lot of boxes to the second level, with a sign on the tape saying 'Keep Out! Changes in Progress!' Both Cleo and Cliff were unpacking boxes in the living room, and they didn't seem to need any additional help. Zenith could no longer find any other reason to stay, so he walked over to Cleo to say goodbye.

"Cleo? I think I have to go home now. You guys seem to have everything worked out here. I don't have a reason to stay, and I don't want to interfere with your redecorations. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I guess I could visit you then." Cleo looked downcast for a second upon hearing Zenith's words, but seemed to pull herself together and nodded in agreement.

"How does noon sound? My big sister's coming here tomorrow at that time! I know she lives in her own apartment with her boyfriend, but I have no idea why they wanted to rent out the apartment and move here to live..."

Zenith had no idea how to reply to that. With a simple "Oh. Well, see you tomorrow!", he left Cleo to her unpacking duties, leaving the Torrent residence himself, closing the door behind him.

It took him a while to get home and to his bedroom, and by then, he realised how tired he actually was. All the exhaustion from that vigorous activities he had performed today were finally starting to catch up to him.

_I have no idea how this day could be so long and be so short at the same time. All of these wacky things happening to me in just one day. I hope this doesn't mean that more trouble's entering my life again. I have a bad relationship with trouble._

But Zenith couldn't be bothered about that thought right now. Overcome with fatigue, he tossed his entire get-home routine out of the window and flumped onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

————————————————————————

And there's chapter 14! Finally! A whole day has passed! And it only took 14 chapters for it... to... happen... gosh I need help in managing the story time. Chapter 15 is already written out, so I'll try to get that out as soon as possible. Chapter 16 is still a work in progress, so I'll try and work faster.

School isn't on my side for the rest of the year. The earliest test I have is on a Tuesday 2 weeks from now, so don't blame me if I don't upload next week. I'll continue to try and warn you guys of the dates of future tests, so I have a somewhat okay reason to stop posting for a while. I might have to type out Chap 15 in order to post it next week.

No song lyrics this time, since I'm typing on my phone. But I'll leave with this:

Chapter 15 will be fun(?) to read,

**BTJE**


	15. Chapter 15

**NSO Ch 15**

Hey guys! Didn't think I'd show up for this week as well, didn't you? Sorry about no chapter last week. I was revising for my History Test(its about Nazi Germany). After looking at my school schedule, and I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be VERY busy. I'll try to keep to my one a week schedule, but no promises there. I've written up to Chapter 22 by now in these 11 days, so if I don't upload, it's due to unforeseen circumstances.

I would like to give a big thanks to ABZB13 for pointing out some of the oopsies that I made while writing out this story that might've made your reading experience uncomfortable. I haven't read the great works of Terry Pratchett, but I'm definitely going to if I can find them in my local library. I'm going to take your advice, and try to improve the quality of my story! Thanks for following as well!

Now then, let's get this show on the road!

ℑ 𝔡𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔓𝔬𝔨𝔢𝔪𝔬𝔫. 𝔉𝔬𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔲𝔫.

* * *

Zenith's eyes opened once more as he felt the chilling surface of a stone floor press against his fur. He could no longer feel the comfy blankets under him when he had conked out on his bed, and his mattress seemed to be gone.

_I don't think I'm at home anymore._

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Zenith surveyed his surroundings. He was lying on a circle of stone, in the middle of a huge grassy field that seemed to stretch out in every direction, as far as his eyes could see. However, all kinds of colour, from red to indigo, had been wiped from the place, leaving everything in various shades of grey, giving it a bleak, desolate feel.

_I think I'm in a dream._

He waited for a witty remark from Dialga, but there was no response. Seemed like the Legendary Pokemon could only access his conscious mind, not his subconscious one. Or the Temporal Pokemon was just napping and too asleep to reply.

_Well, if I'm gonna find a way out of my 'dream', I guess I better start walking._

Getting to his feet, Zenith randomly picked a direction and started to walk, stepping off the stone circle. The further he walked, the taller the grass grew until it was way over his head, and the grass around him was so thick that he couldn't see through it. However, with every step he took, the grass wilted under Zenith's outstretched paw, and disintegrated into dust which faded away, only leaving the dirt that it was once growing on. Zenith looked over his shoulder, and realised that he had left a small dirt path in its wake, completely devoid of grass, leading back to the stone circle.

It took Zenith a good amount of walking until he spotted something ahead of him. It was an hourglass, hidden at the base of the glass, only a small tip of it visible. The reason that Zenith noticed it was that unlike the world around him, it actually had colour. Two brown, circle shaped pieces of oak wood were placed at the ends of the hourglass, which contained shining golden-brown sand which seemed to produce its on light, glowing brightly like a beacon to catch the attention of the Umbreon. Zenith ran forward, picking up the hourglass in his paws and observing it curiously. It wasn't long until he figured out what was so strange about this antique sand in it only flowed one way, and still continued in the same direction when turned upside down. And when the sand flowed from top to bottom, only one grain would fall at a time, even if the hourglass was shaken, despite the middle being wide enough for much more sand to drop through. Zenith also noticed that at the correct top of the hourglass, the amount of sand seemed to be way more than the amount of sand at the bottom, where there were only just a few grains. There was also no label or any words on the hourglass, and the Umbreon had no idea what it was counting down to, except for one clue.

There was a letter 'D' carved into the wood at the top of the hourglass, and Zenith assumed it to be the starting letter of a word. But before he could figure it out, a cold wind suddenly started up, whipping against his face and stinging it with its unusually cold air. Strangely, the wind didn't cause the grass to move in any way. But the hourglass, which had weighed at least 5 kilograms in Zenith's paws, was wrenched out of his paws by the wind, now flying into the distance like it weighed nothing. Zenith watched it fly, and the winds died down once it floated out of his view. Silence descended on the field once more as the howling of the wind left with its source, leaving Zenith feeling lonely.

_Yeah, this is DEFINITELY a dream. Well, standing around won't do me any good. Better continue walking._

And walk the Umbreon did. As he started to pick up his pace, Zenith noticed that the grass were all slanted diagonally, pointing in the opposite direction that he was walking in. This didn't bother him in the slightest, but this curious piece of information continued to linger in the back of his mind as he started to run, the grass ahead of him wilting and disappearing even before his paws touched the ground.

It didn't take long before Zenith noticed the grass in front of him was opening up into a circle-shaped clearing. He slowed his steps as he walked into the grass-free circle, all senses on full alert. This WAS his dream, after all. Anything could happen.

A sweat scent permeated the air and alerted Zenith to the middle of the clearing. There lay a single rose bush. The many leaves ans stems that made up the bush were dull gray, just like the rest of the environment, causing the only distinctive feature of the bush to stand out even more.

In the middle of the rose bush stood a single red rose. It was beautiful, and the way every single petal was arranged made it the pinnacle of perfection. It was redder than Zenith's eyes, like the colour of blood. It also seemed to be the source of the smell that had caught Zenith's attention.

Speaking of the Umbreon, a strange feeling had come over him ever since he laid eyes on the crimson flower. The rose seemed to capture his gaze, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. A warmth seemed to seep through Zenith's bones and body, making him feel comfortable and relaxed, as if he was sitting next to a fireplace. The sweet scent grew stronger, and wreathed itself around him. It drew Zenith closer to the bush like a Venomoth to a flame, the Umbreon unable to get enough of the smell. Subconsciously, Zenith started to walk towards the bush slowly until he was directly in front of the rose.

_Rose... pretty... must... touch..._

By this time, the scent and colour of the flower had already invaded Zenith's mind, dampening his senses and clouding his mind. All he could think of was how good the rose looked, how good it smelled, and how he DEFINITELY needed to touch it. His guard down, the Umbreon raised a paw, and gently stroked a petal on the rose.

The effect was instantaneous. Stems immediately unraveled themselves from the bush and wrapped themselves around Zenith's limbs, lifting him up into the air. The thorns that covered the entirety of the stems pierced through his skin, sinking into his flesh and snagging themselves on his fur, ripping out clumps of it out as they moved.

The sudden sharp pain jerked Zenith out of his daze, where he realised his predicament. The haze that once enveloped his mind dissipated as it was replaced by a thousand tiny needles of pain, piercing into every surface of his brain they could find. He tried to struggle, but there were too many stems, they were too thick to break through and too strong to overpower. More stems started to wrap themselves around Zenith's body, bringing him closer and closer to the bush, which had opened up a Zenith-shaped hole, and every inch of it was lined with thorns. Zenith winced as more thorns dug into his body, creating small, shallow puncture wounds that they remained in.

_OW! For a dream, this feels pretty real and- OW! -painful!_

The Umbreon looked to the left and realised that he was still holding onto the rose, which he must have pulled out somehow. It looked so pure, innocent and... beautiful, but Zenith knew that it was the cause of the bush dragging him to an early, thorny grave. However, no matter how hard he tried to let go of the red flower, some part of his brain seemed to reject the command and clung on tighter to the rose, his paw now bleeding more heavily compared to the rest of his body from how hard he was gripping the stem and thorns of the rose.

The stems started to lower him down slowly into the hole in the bush, with more growing above him, hiding him from view. Now only his front paws were the only things outside the bush.

"Someone help me!" Zenith managed to cry out these three words, able to speak again, an ability that had evaded him for the past few minutes, along with his ability to use his moves.

And with those three words, a blast of water hit the rose square in its head, causing a petal to fall off and drop to the ground. The bush halted its movements, as if surprised by the sudden attack. As if or on purpose or by accident, the vines had grown in a way that formed a peephole, allowing Zenith to look out of, and another flower entered his field of vision. It was a water lily, and it was blue one at that. For some reason, through all his panicking, a small part of Zenith trusted the lily for some reason, trusting it to help him out of this mess. Desperate, Zenith made a grab for the lily, his paw grabbing onto its waxy stem. As he did so, his other paw released its hold on the rose, causing the vines to stop moving just as they started to recover. With a swift yank, the flower pulled Zenith upwards.

Zenith sat up on his bed sharply, as if the momentum in his dream had been carried over into reality. He glanced back at his sweat stained bed sheets and heaved a sigh of relief. The dream was nothing but a dream, and it wasn't real. It didn't happen in real life. No rose bush had actually tried to drag him into a prickly grave.

_Well, I'd better get outta bed, since I can't sleep anymore. Not after that dream... it was just so vivid..._

But as Zenith leapt off his bed, his left paw suddenly stung at the pressure that was being placed on it. Upon further examination, Zenith noticed that there were many small wounds in his palm, looking exactly like...

_Thorn wounds. This isn't possible. That was no ordinary dream. Could it have been a vision? I've never of Umbreons telling the future, it seems more like an Espeon thing. But that would explain all that crazy shit that happened in my 'dream'. If it really was a vision, that must mean that EVERYTHING that I experienced had a meaning to it._

Zenith racked his brain to try and remember the details of his 'dream', but everything that he could recall made no sense to him. The fact that the details were already fading from his memory didn't help either.

T_all grass wilting under my path, pointing in the opposite direction to where I was heading..._

_Hourglass with a 'D' on it..._

_Cold wind..._

_Rose that looks and smells nice..._

_Thorn bush trying to kill me because I touched the rose..._

_The blue water lily saving me..._

_Well, I can't make much sense of this, but I guess only time will tell._

Glancing at the clock, Zenith realised that it was already 9am.

**Hey. You're finally awake. I left for a quick piss. What did I miss?**

_Nothing. Time to get breakfast._

* * *

... And here ends Chapter 15: The Dream Sequence.

I have no idea how soon I'll upload again. Hopefully soon, but I can't be sure. There's a huge school event coming up next week, and due to that, there'll be no lessons for the entirety of next week. Let's see if I can get chapter 16 out by then.

I'm wondering if I should take a small break from this story to write my other, Surviving in Orach. Its on hiatus for me to write this, but my classmates want me to continue. to those fellow writers out there, can you tell me how to juggle multiple stories at once? If you could share your schedule, that would be great.

But that's all the time I have for now. I have to go to sleep, since it's a school night.

Awaiting assistance,

**BTJE**


	16. Chapter 16

Ladies and Gentlemen, species of all ages, welcome to chapter 16! I have decided to follow some of Otakumode's advice. Since I've written until Chapter 24 of this story, and if I follow my one a week schedule, I'll have about 6 weeks of 'free' time. So, I've decided to follow the advice of Otakumode (kudos to you) and take a break from this story for a while. Instead, I've given in to my classmate's pleas, and will be rewriting the current chapters of Surving in Orach, my other story, and adding more chapters! I've been experiencing mental story blocks while trying to do so, so they might not be out so soon.

Now that all this is out of the way, time to do what you came here for: read the chapter!

ȋ ďöñ'ț öΨñ קöķêɱöñ

* * *

Zenith made his way to the kitchen, where his mother sat on a chair at the nearby dining table, drinking a cup of steaming coffee. Zenith's mom was an Espeon called Kelli Schroff. She made Zenith adopt her surname as his own, immediately dropping her late husband's after he passed on. She worked at the Servine Elevens located at the edge of town, mostly working overtime on order to earn as much money as possible. Saturdays were her off days, and she didn't have to go to work.

"Hey mom." Zenith pulled up a chair of his own to sit at the table. There was a plate of Digestive biscuits , so the Umbreon picked one up and began to bite into it, relishing the taste of sweetmeal. "Any plans for today?"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine. We both know I can't read your mind."

"Fair enough. Well, at noon I'm going to that house across the street. A friend just moved into town and her family now lives there. She's inviting me over."

At the sound of the word 'friend', Kelli's perked up, and her two pronged tail, which was concealed under the table, started to twitching in both joy and surprise as her mouth widened in a small smile. She hadn't heard that word in years.

"A friend? Well, that sounds promising, considering it's a word I'm hearing again after so much time. How did you meet her?"

Zenith's face flushed red in embarrassment as he remembered how he met Cleo, the incident playing out in his head. Averting eye contact with the Espeon, he muttered," I... was getting my ass kicked by Kurt and she saved my ass."

A moment of awkward silence followed between mother and son, both unsure of how to continue this line of conversation after Zenith's statement.

"Well, son, I have absolutely no idea how to respond to what you just said, so I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. Congratulations, Zenith! You managed to make another friend! Try not to lose her!"

"Err... thanks for the support. Well, your turn. What are you going to do today?"

"There's been this Decidueye that's been somewhat of a regular customer at the store. Yesterday, he invited me on a date, so I won't be cooking anything for dinner this evening. Feel free to do whatever you like. Just tell me first."

And that was the one thing Zenith loved about his family. His mother was so carefree about his life, and they held almost no secrets from each other.

"Alright then. Enjoy yourself."

"You too, Zenith. Just in the right way. I'm gonna make lunch. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Thanks, mom."

Finishing off the last of the biscuits, Zenith placed the plate in the dishwasher and headed to the garage that was located next to his house via the small door next to the kitchen that linked the two together. Closing the door behind him, the Umbreon entered the large box-filled space, turning the light on as he did so. The fluorescent light bulb attached to the ceiling flickered and glowed brightly, illuminating the entire room. Now that the room was brightly lit, it was possible to see random contraptions and parts strewn all over the floor. In the middle of all the mess was a workbench, with an almost-finished invention on it. It was shaped like a pistol, but there was no slot for a magazine. Instead, there was a Hitmonchen boxing glove attached to its barrel. Removing the Magikarp spring from his wrist, Zenith attached one end to the inside of the pistol, and the other to to the opening at the end of the glove. A few tweaks and modifications later, Zenith held a fully functional boxing glove gun in his paws. However, the boxing glove was infused with the move 'Mega Punch'. Remembering this fact, Zenith's eyes flitted to newspaper clip that was taped to the wall. The words printed on it were already fading, but its message was still readable: **Scientists find way to infuse moves into objects**. After searching online and a bout of bargaining later, the Umbreon was able to find the glove and get it for $20. To test out his newest invention, Zenith picked up one of the many drink cans that littered the garage floor and placed it on a box. Aiming the glove gun at the can, Zenith pulled the slide on the pistol, and pulled the trigger. The glove flew forward, propelled by the spring to hit the can. With the 'Mega Punch' infused into the glove, it hit the can with so much force that not only did it crumple in the middle from the impact, it was launched off the box so fast that it made a dent in the garage wall. Zenith was placing the glove gun in an empty box when he heard his mother's voice.

"Lunch is ready!"

Placing the box to one side, Zenith rushed out of the garage, towards the kitchen.

-ONE LUNCH LATER-

"See you later!" Zenith called over his shoulder as he set off towards Cleo's house. It arely took him a minute to get there, since there was only a road seperating the two. The gate was already unlocked, so he just walked up to the front door and knocked on it

I guess even the god of time makes mistakes too, because Zenith was caught completely off guard as a green and light yellow blur shot out of the door, tackling him and sending both of them sprawling on the front lawn.

"Cleo! Zenith's here!"

Zenith tried to get up, but realised that the grass around his paws had bound his limbs tightly to the dirt, and they were so deeply rooted that no amount of tugging from him could them free. However, looking at the Leafeon that now stood triumphantly on his chest, he found it hard to stay mad at Cliff.

_I don't even think he knows that he's doing this. I mean, if he knew, he'd definitely be teasing me about this, right? Also, were caught ny surprise too, Dialga?_

**Nope. I knew it was gonna happen. Just wanted you to know how your life would have gone if I wasn't part of it.**

_... Screw you._

The front door opened once more and Cleo stepped outsode, trying to stifle her laughter as she took in the sight of her little brother pinning down the Umbreon that was twice his size.

"Hey, Zenith. Seems like you received a very warm welcome from Leaf. Please come in."

Cleo held the door open, and Cliff leapt off Zenith to race back into the house. As the Leafeon did so, the blades of grass seemed to loosen their grip, and Zenith managed to pull himself free.

"Thanks for the help back there. Did you know your brother could do that?"

"I do, and so does mom, but he doesn't. He's kind of oblivious to his own powers and abilities, actually. Since you're now free, I guess I can officially introduce you to the Torrent residence. Come on in! My sister's going to arrive anytime soon!"

From the window of her bedroom, Kelli watched the Vaporeon escort her son into the house. The Vaporeon- Cleo, wasn't it? -was too far away for the Espeon to read her thoughts, and she had no idea what Zenith would face in that house. But she knew one thing.

"That Leafeon knocking down my son? That was hilarious. Thank Arceus I got that on my phone."

Inside Cleo's house, the Vaporeon was leading up the flight of steps that had been cordoned off during his previous visit. The house had undergone a complete transformation. Its walls had been given a new coat of snow- white paint, a stark contrast of the fading yellow walls Zenith had seen yesterday. In the living room, a new rug had been set in place, and it covered the entire floor. Pictures had been hung on the wall, showing the same four Pokemon: Mrs Torrent the Flaroen, Cleo the Vaporeon, Clff the Leafeon, and a Glaceon Zenith didn't recognise.

_That must be Cleo's older sister, judging from the size difference._

**There's someone missing from that picture, and I know you know. Why not find out why?**

_I'll ask later. This doesn't feel like the right time._

The end of the staircase led to a horizontal hallway, which stretched from one of end of the house to the other. There, Zenith could see five doors. One was named 'Toilet', which was self-explanatory. The others were easy to guess who their inhabitants were. Three doors were each painted a different colour, the first one red, followed by dark blue, then green respectively. The door at the end of the corridor was still its original brown colour, since it hadn't been painted yet.

"Cliff's in his room. He probably won't let you in, and my mother has a very strict view on privacy because... reasons. So the only place you can go now is my bedroom, I guess.

When Zenith entered Cleo's room, he was taken aback by how blue it was. Every piece of furniture in the room was blue in colour, the walls, the ceiling were blue, and even the jacuzzi- sized water tub in the corner of the room was blue as well. Even most of the objects, like pencils, pillows, etc. were blue, the only exception being the optional textbooks from school that Cleo had decided to purchase. Cleo sat herself on her bed, and Zenith on the floor.

"You know, I just realised something about your surname. I mean, it fits you, but your mother's a Flareon with the surname Torrent."

"Yeah. It's kind of weird actually. My dad was a regular Eevee, and after my parents got married, she just started using his surname as her own, even until now. You'd think she'd just stick with her original surname, which is Pyre, by the way, but she continued to use Torrent for some reason. Then again, your surname is Schroff, so I don't think you should be nitpicking my mother's."

Zenith opened his mouth once more, starting to speak, but the question barely left his mouth before Cleo interrupted it by placing a paw over his mouth, already anticipating his question.

"I already know what you want to ask. I've seen you staring at my family photos longer than usual. You've also been acting awkward around me, as if trying to find the correct time to ask me a sensitive question ever since I mentioned my father. Well, the truth is... We don't actually know what happened to him. I mean, he left in the dead of night, without a trace. We have no idea if he's even alive or not. At least, that's what mom tells us."

Cleo was met with stunned silence from Zenith. On the outside, the Umbreon seemed quite calm, but internally, he was fighting to keep his several negative emeotions in check.

_What kind of father just leaves his wife and children like that? Without even leaving any sort of note?_

Just as Zenith was about to express his thoughts to Cleo, he was interrupted by two loud, sharp honks from outside the house.

"Oh! Sis's here!" Cleo jumped off her bed, dragging the Umbreon along with her in her excitement as she dashed to the front lawn.

* * *

And here's Chapter 16! Written over the time span of a week, on phone, computer, and television (I have chrome on my TV, and a bluetooth keyboard. Anything to try and get this chapter out.) And in this week, I have realised something.

I have so many ideas for this story, but almost none for the one my classmates want. That's weird.

Just a warning. I've read what I've written for Chapter 17. It's... weird , to say the least. Just be prepared.

But that's all I have, for now. I guess one thing about typing on the television is that everyone can see what you're typing out, and you have to be sensitive about what you type. I guess that's why I'm not writing more here than I actually am.

But farewell for now!

Being watched,

BTJE


	17. Chapter17

Hey! I'm typing this out at 3:31am in the morning, trying to get this story out in one go. This might be the only free time I have to do this.

Just a heads up, but my schedule is pretty packed and busy for next week, since it's filled with all sorts of tests. So a chapter might not come out during that period.

Oh, and a warning: For some reason, this chapter contains a lime. I have no idea how my thought process worked, writing this down in my book in the middle of a McDonald's, but I have no intention of removing it. I'll indicate where it starts and ends, so you can skip past it if you want. Just... don't judge me because of this... please.

Well, looks like there's nothing else for me to say here except... enjoy!

ι dσи'т σωи ρσкємσи

—-Text line because mobile doesn't have this feature—-

The front door was already open when Cleo reached it, her mother and brother already on the front lawn, awaiting the newcomers. The family-sized car was now backing into the garage that was located beside the house, the three family members watching its progress.

Zenith groaned as he landed at the bottom of the stairs. In her excitement, Cleo had literally dragged Zenith out of her room and down the flight of stairs, somehow letting go of his paw in the process. Thanks to Dialga, Zenith managed to avoid hitting most of the steps, performing some sort of acrobatic manoeuvre down them. Exhausted from the sudden exertion of his body, he lay at the bottom of the stairs, panting heavily to catch his breath.

**That was NOTHING like I had ever seen before! I would rate it a... 7. Would you like to try again to get a higher score?**

_Hey. It's been quite a while. I almost missed hearing your voice, and now I'm immediately taking that thought back. _

**At least you missed me!**

_Don't you understand the word 'Almost'?_

While the two were squabbling indoors, a Glaceon and a Lucario just exited the garage to be immediately swarmed by three overly excited family members, who began to welcome them enthusiastically.

"Zoey, Julley! Nice to finally have you two over!"

"Big sis! You're finally here!"

"Hey there, Cliff! You've grown so much! You're no longer an Eevee anymore!"

"Yup! I'm a plant-type now!"

"You've grown a lot too, Julley. I remember when you video called me from your college hostel to ask for permission to date my daughter. You were only a Riolu!"

"You don't have to bring this up now, Mrs Torrent..."

"Sorry to cut into... whatever this is, but Leaf and I want to show Zoey her room. You know, the one she'll be sharing with Julley?"

"Yeah! We still have to paint the door! And we tidied up her room all nice and neat too!"

"Okay, okay Cliff. I think it's time for you guys to get settled in. Any luggage?"

"Two, actually. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all! Come on, let's get you two to your rooms."

And with that sentence, Janice Torrent pushed the front door open, to reveal Zenith, still lying at the bottom of the stairs. He was still resting there, looking up when he heard the front door open once more.

The members of the Torrent family and Julley wathed in dumbfounded silence as Zenith realised the situation he was in, and scrambled to stand up, almost falling over as he got to his feet.

"So..." Julley scratched the back of his head. "Introductions, anyone?"

Zenith had nothing to say, startled by the sudden arrival of new guests, and embarrassed by the first impression he gave to them. Luckily, Cleo was there to just to his aid.

"Zoey, Julley, this is Zenith. Zenith, this is my sister, Zoey, and her boyfriend, Julley. Zenith's a friend from school."

"Hey there, Zenith." Julley shook paws with the Umbreon. "I'd introduce myself, but I think you already know my name."

_He seems like a pretty cool dude. _

**Yeah, also including the fact that he didn't just freak out at the fact that there was a Pokemon in the house that's not related to his girlfriend in any way. He does have the type advantage, right?**

_I guess that too. _

Meanwhile, Zoey gave Cleo a playful shove and whispered into her ear. "Wow, Cleo. Second day in this new town, and you've already gotten yourself a boyfriend! He doesn't look half bad either. I admire your skill. It took me a year to get with Julley, and there were even a few failed attempts."

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends... classmates... and yet I feel something when I'm with him."

"That's called love at first sight, little sister."

Cleo was about to retort, but Januce pushed the two sisters away from each other.

"You can gossip later, girls. I'm sure that Zoey and Julley need time to rest and unpack. It's been a long trip for them."

As if on cue, Julley yawned, trying but failing to stifle it. "Yeah. I've been driving for about five hours straight. So if you excuse me..." And with that, Julley grabbed both luggage that were set on the floor and sprinted up the staircase. There was a moment of silence, before the Lucario's voice could be heard again. "So which room is ours?"

"The one on the far right!" Zenith shouted back up.

"Thanks bro! Good luck with Cleo!" There was silence once more after the sound of a door opening, then closing.

"Well, I'm going to rest up too. We can paint the door later." It was Zoey's turn to retreat into her new room, trying to escape the awkward atmosphere that Julley had unknowingly created through his reply.

—————

Zoey opened the door to her room, to see Julley already opening his luggage and removing the things in it. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he replied with a quizzical look. "What?"

The Glaceon laughed at her boyfriend's obliviousness to what he had caused downstairs. "Sometimes, do you even think before you speak?" She opened up her own luggage and began to unpack her things as well.

Julley's face flushed red under his blue fur as he tried to picture the scene that was playing out below his feet, feeling guilty at his poor choice of words.

"Whoops... anyway, what do you think of Zenith?"

"He seems fine, at first glance. He's a shy Pokemon, but I sense that he's greater than what he lets on. I have no objections if he wants to date Cleo."

"I guess I have to agree with you on that. You always have a knack of figuring people out fairly well. But did you completely miss out the fact that he was a SHINY?"

Zoey's jaw dropped as her brain brought back up her encounter with the Umbreon. Only now she remembered the light blue rings that Zenith had, which had completely slipped her mind for some unknown reason.

"Oh yeah... but there's something off about him." Zoey had folded her various pieces of clothing, and was placing them in one of the many drawers that were found in her cupboard, which was next to Julley's.

"Really? How so?" Julley walked over to his own cupboard, and started to do the same thing, but he had used clothes hangers instead of folding.

"Did you see his eyes? They were red. Normally, shiny Umbreons have orange eyes." Zoey had finished packing her clothes, closing the cupboard door to look at Julley for his thoughts.

"That's... strange all right. Anyway, I think Zenith's gonna ask Cleo out first." Julley closed his cupboard door as well, looking back at the Glaceon.

"Well, I think Cleo's going to ask first." Zoey took one step closer to the Lucario.

"Let's bet on it." Julley took one step closer as well, bending over a little so that he was still taller than Zoey, but their muzzles were almost touching.

"Bet accepted." Zoey tilted her head upwards, giving Julley a quick peck on the lips to seal the deal, before returning to her luggage to unpack more things.

—————

Back in the living room, the awkwardness had already dissipated, Janice heading back to the kitchen to 'prepare a feast fit for six people', which Zenith took as confirmation that he would be staying for dinner. Cliff was sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room, watching television programmes. The other two Eeveelutions had returned back into Cleo's room, where Zentih was helping the Vaporeon prepare for the exams.

"I have no idea why you want me to start revising so early. I already know all this, and exams are ages away."

"Next week's the last week if school, followed by a week if holidays, then the exams start immediately after we come back from school. Two weeks is not 'ages'!"

"Sheesh, Zenith. Calm down. I get it. Stop being so paranoid."

**She's right, Zenith. Both of you are more than capable right now to pass with flying colours. You have to chillax on the subject of exams. **

"I guess you're right. We're already well prepared. Let's stop revising for now and try to enjoy the rest if the weekend."

Trying to change the subject, Zenith walked over to the giant tub of water. "So... what do you use this for?"

"I use it to practice my control over water! Wanna see?" Cleo responded in relief, thankful for the chance to get out of study. She now sat to her bed, textbook long forgotten on her desk.

"Sure." Zenith stepped away from the tub, joining Cleo to sit on her bed, giving him a good view of the large blue plastic container.

Cleo stared at the water, focusing. "Since my molecules have a similar composition to water molecules, not only can I morph into water, but I can control it as well. I don't try to explain how this works. Basically, my mind controls the water, but it requires the my entire mental capacity when I do so." The water started to rose from the tub and hung in the air, a giant, colourless, translucent sphere.

Zenith watched as the sphere of water rippled for amount, then a life-sized Zenith leapt out of it, leaving the sphere smaller than before. The real Umbreon stared in amazement as his water counterpart pranced around him in midair, before leaping back to stand beside the smaller water sphere, tilting its head to look at it, as if waiting for something to happen.

And happen something did. The sphere moulded itself into a life-sized figure of Cleo. It looked exactly like her, every detail spot on, which made sense, since the real Cleo was technically made of water herself. The water-Cleo started to run around the entire room, and water-Zenith gave chase. Zenith was looking at the scene before him in awe, which made the Vaporeon that was looking at him chuckle at his expression.

As Cleo looked at the Umbreon, his glowing blue rings attracted her eyes to look at his arms and legs. They were somewhat muscular, and were nice to look at, in Cleo's opinion. Zenith had no idea what was going on beside him, still engrossed by the water-Pokemon, which were now starting to play a game of tag.

As Cleo's eyes wandered over Zenith's eyes once again, her mind began to drift, and her thoughts started to become a bit more... lewd.

**_*Lime starts here. If you don't want to read it, scroll down till you see the asterisks again.*_**

While Zenith watched, the water-Zenith before him took a leap, landing on top of water-Cleo and pinning her to the floor of the room. From there, he began to lick the neck of water-Cleo vigorously. Since the water-Pokemon had mo vocal cords, they were incapable of producing sound, but judging from the realistic expression on water-Cleo's face, she was clearly enjoying whatever was being done to her. Without looking away from the scene, Zenith reached out with a paw abd prodded the Vaporeon that was sitting on his left.

**Oh, this is good. But I think I have to intervene, before things get out of hand. **

Cleo was snapped out of her staring session by a series of gentle, but frantic nudges by the Pokemon ahe was ogling, followed by some rapid pointing towards the floor. Confused, she turned to look, and almost died of a combination of shock and embarrassment as she realised what she had been doing. By now, water-Zenith was lip locked with her water counterpart, flipping her over onto her back as he was doing so. There was a tiny tingle in the corner of Cleo's mind telling her to stop controlling the water, but it was easily overpowered by her own out of control imagination. She was losing a battle against her own mind, and since this took her full focus, she was unable to move her limbsor speak, only breathe and watch as her brain wreaked harvoc on whatever relationship she had with the Umbreon sitting next to her. She tried to look to Zenith for help, but he seemed enraptured by the show in front of him, and did not notice the frantic gazes that Cleo was shooting at him.

Water-Zenith was now slowly trailing kisses down water-Cleo's body, making her squirm. It was hard to tell what water-Cleo was feeling just from her expression, but it seemed to be a mixture of pleasure and happiness. He advanced lower and lower, and Cleo knew what part of her water-self he was aiming for if she let this continue. She couldn't let that happen. Not in front of Zenith. Concentrating as hard as she could, she tried to break through her imagination, to form the water back into a sphere.

At the same time, an unknown voice shouted inside her head.

**SNAP OUT OF IT!**

The loudness and suddeness of the voice stunned Cleo's mind for a while, leaving it blank for a moment as it tried to regain its bearings. On the floor, the two water-Pokemon froze, water-Zenith's tongue just mere millimeters away from its target, before they lost their shapes, merging back together to splash onto the floor, Cleo not controlling the water anymore. Since the water-Pokemon were now gone, Cleo's mind was clear once again. She concentrated once more for the water on the wooden floor to form the sphere once more, which she sent flying back into the tub, where it landed with a splash. The noise snapped Zenith out of his own daze. He shook his head, trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. Cleo slumped back on her bed, mentally exhausted.

**_*Lime ends here.*_**

There was a knock at the door, and Julley poked his head into the room. "Hey guys, Mrs Torrent says-"

He broke off as he noticed Zenith staring back at him, a dazed-confused look on his face, and Cleo was layong on her bed, looking at the ceiling, panting heavily.

"Uh, yeah. Mrs Torrent says dinner will be ready in five minutes. Okay, bye!" He quickly closed the door, walking back to his room, confused but determined not to find out what had just happened.

——————————————————————————

And here's chapter 17! Looking at my clock, it's now 5:03am.

...

I'm going to sleep.

Slumbering soundly,

**BTJE**


	18. Chapter 18

**NSO Ch 18**

I'm back! School was a killer, with graded assignments and tests all over the place. Had to spend the previous week getting them done, so no story then. Sadly, I'm not out of the woods yet. Wednesday's my Chinese oral test, and in a few week's time I'll be sitting for my End of Year Examinations. I'll still write, but my studies take priority over this, so don't expect a regular upload schedule.

Enough downers! Let's get started with this new chapter! At least it'll take my mind off all these tests.

I Do Not Own Pokemon. If Galarian Weezing purifies polluted air, why can you still see the air leaving its body?

* * *

"Okay. That was... weird, to say the least. Let's never talk about this again."

"Agreed."

"Well," Zenith got off Cleo's bed, trying but failing to get rid of the scene that was seared into his mind. "I think your mom's probably finished with cooking. Wanna go downstairs?" He laid a paw on the door handle, about to turn it, but realised that Cleo hadn't moved from her spot on her bed, laying on it while staring at the ceiling with a sullen look on her face.

"Cleo." The Vaporeon continued to stay silent when her name was called. Staring at the ceiling, she heard the sound of pawsteps come closer, and felt the bed shift under the added weight of Zenith as he propped himself back onto the bed.

"Cleo." Zenith repeated her name from where he sat, on a corner of the bed. "I get that you probably feel angry at yourself. You may feel embarrassed, thinking that you had just destroyed whatever we had between us, but I can assure you that it isn't the case. Sometimes, the best of us make mistakes, and that's all you did. Make a harmless mistake. Remember when I first met you? You saved me, I knew instantly that you were and still are one of the best Pokemon I ever had the privilege of meeting. And nothing you say or do will make me think otherwise."

There was a moment of silence after Zenith's words, then the Umbreon felt a weight placed on his back as Cleo leaned on it, her paws on his shoulders.

"All cheesiness aside, do you really mean that?"

"Definitely. I like you for who you are, not what you can do."

"Still cheesy, but that's deep, coming from someone I just met a day ago."

"You're one to talk. Anyways, I guess dinner must be ready by now, right?"

"Yup." Cleo got off Zenith's back and leapt off her bed, nearing the door knob. At the same time, a voice with the name of Dialga was screaming inside Zenith's head.

**Ask her out! Right now! You'll never have a better chance than this! If not I'm gonna do it for you!**

_Says the Pokemon who hasn't gotten together with Palkia for yet, even though you guys have already existed for a few millennia. And YOU'RE trying to give me relationship advice?_

**Just do it. You already proclaimed to her and everything. Also, there's no time like the present, right?**

_It's only the second day I've met her!_

**Yeah, and you've seen stuff most Pokemon show each other on their second day of meeting.**

_I...I..._

**C'mon, try to think of more counter arguments. You have plenty of time. I've slowed it down so much that this can go on for two Earth hours. In the meantime, excuse me for a while. I have to prove you wrong.**

There was the sound of crackling static that made Zenith cringe. He could hear a faint thud resonate throughout his head, as if Dialga had set the PLC on his table, and the sound of a door opening. Zenith wrung his paws as he tried to think of a logical sentence to say to Cleo, while waiting for a response from Dialga. It was weird how the right words seemed to form in his mind when he tried to comfort Cleo, but hie mind was now blank, unable to think of anything.

The sound of a door slamming shut broke Zenith out of his mental stupor, and the voice of Dialga followed it as the Legendary Pokemon put his headset back on.

**Well, I asked Palkia out. She seemed quite happy, but since she was halfway through her portal, I couldn't really tell. But she said yes. Now your turn.**

_Wait, didn't you guys already know each other for a few thousand years?_

**Eh, but you and Cleo get right along like warm milk and cookies. Trust me, you guys are destined for each other. Now go get her, Blue.**

_Blue? I better hope that isn't a new nickname..._

The time around Zenith gradually sped up, and he noticed the Cleo was turning the knob to open the door.

"Wait!" A cry from the Umbreon caused Cleo's paw to slip off the knob as she turned around, curious at what Zenith had that to say, while silently hoping that he would say the words that she wanted to hear so badly.

"Cleo, over the course of these two days, I...i...uh, you know what, fuck the formalities. Enough with beating around the bush. Cleo, can I be your boyfriend?"

**Nice. **

With a single, happy shout of 'YES!", Cleo bounded over to Zenith and threw herself onto him as she hugged the Umbreon tightly.

"Wow,"The Vaporeon's new boyfriend's voice was muffled as he tried to speak around her body, who was partially covering his face. "I guess this is what they mean by 'love at first sight', huh?"

"Well,"Cleo released her tight grip from around Zenith. "It's kind of hard to beat up the same Pokemon twice for each other without starting to like the Pokemon you're fighting for, right? Come on, let's get dinner."

Dinner was pretty eventful. Over all those sumptuous dished that Janice Torrent had prepared. Zenith tried to explain to Mrs Torrent about his new relationship with her daughter. Keyword being 'tried'. He had this entire speech planned out in his head, but his nervousness caused him to become tongue tied, leaving the unfortunate Umbreon spouting gibberish, earning a a good laugh from everyone around the table. To save her boyfriend from any more shame, Cleo had to take over from him and explain to her mom, which gave her consent for Zenith to date her daughter. Since Zenith was the one that asked first, and Cleo was the one to confirm their relationship status, Julley and Zoey decided to call their bet a draw.

After dinner, Zenith was about to make his way up the stairs to use the toilet, but was stopped when a paw unexpectedly closed around his own, pulling back into the living room. In a dim corner of the room, Zenith recognised the spike on the back of the dark-blue coloured paw, but had no idea what Julley's intentions were.

"Hey Zenith, I just wanted you to show you something that might concern you. You have a phone, don't you?"

"Mine can only make calls and send texts."

"Well, then you've probably never seen this yet."

Julley did his mobile phone under Zenith's eyes. It was opened to MewTube, and the video was titled 'Shiny Umbreon beats up Nidoking'. The video was slightly shaky, but the video was in high revolution, and captured the entire fight clearly. The sounds of the fight were muffled by the forcefield, but it was easy to make out what was going on. The video lasted until the end of the fighting, stopping after the camera panned upwards to show Kurt stuck in the wall. Zenith scrolled downwards, and his dropped as he noticed that this video had been watched a few million times. About two-thirds of the Pokemon that watched the video had liked it. The comments section was also going crazy, but Zenith decided no to check that out.

Zenith handed the phone back to Julley, waiting for his opinion on the matter, while contemplating the situation at the same time.

"How will this video even affect Zenith? It just shows him kicking Kurt's ass, and most of the Pokemon watching this video seem to be rooting for him." Cleo had somehow gotten herself to stand next to Zenith without the Umbreon's knowledge, causing him to jump in surprise when he heard her voice. As he composed himself, flattening his spiked up fur, Julley started to speak.

"It does affect Zenith, Cleo. First of all, it sends ut a message that Zenith can take care of himself in a fight. This means that there will be lesser Pokemon trying to attack him now, since they know what he can do to them. However, it completely exposed Zenith out into the public. I mean, even the school name is in the description. This means that shiny fans or haters, the ones too dumb to stay away from you, might just camp out at your school, or follow you home to stalk you. All I'm trying to say is... try to deal with the problem as fast as you can. If you wait it out for too long, it'll only cause more problems."

Zenith nodded his thanks. "I guess I'll just have to send a message. A strong one."

That night, Zenith slept over at the Torrent Residence, in Cleo's room with a sleeping bag she had found in her cupboard. He had texted his mom, and she was fine with it.

_**Chat: Mom**_

_**M: Come home tomorrow for dinner, though. Mr Quill's coming over for dinner, and I want you to meet him.**_

_**Z: Who's Mr Quill?**_

_**M: The Decidueye I went out with today. Turns out he's very nice.**_

_**Z:Oh. Okay then. Good night, mom.**_

_**M:And good night to you, son.**_

Turning his phone off and setting it beside him, Zenith tucked himself into the soft covers of the sleeping bag. On her bed, Cleo's chest rose and fell with every breath she took, already asleep, curled up into a ball on her bed.

_Glad today's over. It was pretty... I guess eventful's the only was I can describe it._

**Yes. Yes it was. Sweet dreams, Zenith.**

And with that, Zenith closed his eyes and willed himself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

And here's Chapter 18! It's kinda short, but maybe that's a good thing, since I really don't have much time to type these things out. Also, if I publish this thing now, at 1am, does this count as the chapter for last week, or a chapter for this week, so I don't have to type another one for the rest of this week? Meh. I'll still try to get another chapter out by the end of this week.

It really feels good typing out these stories.

See ya'll next time,

**BTJE**


	19. Chapter19

**Ch 19 (and notice)**

Phew! Exams are over and I can get back to writing these stories! Let's just focus on this thing now. The notice will come at the end of the chapter. Wouldn't want to ruin the mood, would I?

Also, for those who think that things progress too fast, I'm sorry. This is my first time writing, after all. And to be honest, there must at least some people who find these amateurish stories amusing of some sort.

And on that note, here's Chapter 19!

(I'm using the mobile version, so if things look weird, blame my knowledge on this app.)

I don't own Pokemon. Anyone changing their minds on Sword and Shield with the release of Galarian Ponyta?

————————————————————————

It was Sunday. Zenih had woken up at 4am, and sneaked out of Cleo's room through the window to get his toothbrush from his house. He re-entered the house of the Torrents, back through the window as before. He was halfway done in reopening the window he closed when a cloud moved, uncovering the moon that it hid. The moonlight shone brightly into Cleo's room, lighting it up and revealing the Vaporeon sitting on it, no longer fast asleep. She was staring at the window as she observed the Umbreon that was opening it, an amused expression on her face. Zenith almost fell off the ledge he was standing on in surprise. He jerked his head towards Cleo, showing her the toothbrush that was clamped firmly between his jaws. Opening the rest of the window, he deftly leapt into the room, waiting for Cleo's reaction to his actions.

"You could have used the front door, you know?" Cleo had a smirk on her face as Zenith shook his fur like a waterlogged dog, sending up a cloud of dust that he collected during his early morning run. It hung in the air, visible in the bright moonlight, before a light breeze blew through the house, sending the tiny particles out the window.

"Alright, I was dumb."

**Dumber than usual, apparently. You do know about my time powers, right?**

_Please don't rub it in. _

"Anyways, I'm just gonna go brush the teeth now." As Zenith left the room, Cleo curled back up into a ball in her bed and fell back asleep. It was only 430 in the morning. Who wakes up so early on weekends, anyway?

Apparently Zenith does.

After the Umbreon cleaned his teeth, he left Cleo a note, before setting off for a walk among the neighbourhood, remembering to use the door this time.

Zenith's rings and bands cast a faint blue glow around him in the faint darkness of dawn. Even though the sun was slowly rising, it was still quite dark outside, and the Umbreon's natural light and night vision helped him to see. He set off at a steady pace, heading towards his school.

_I'm sure that there's going to be someone who wants shinies there, good or bad. _

**I'm gonna guess that if there's anyone even there, they're gonna have evil intentions. I mean, that's all we ever run into. **

Dialga's guess was spot on, much to Zenith's dismay. As the Umbreon neared the familiar building, his large ears could pick up faint voices coming from a nearby bush, pruned into the shape of a Kingdra.

"Okay, remember the plan. When he walks past, through this at him."

" You already told me the plan! More than once! Why do we have to wait here so early in the morning, though?"

There was a loud sigh, before the other speaker continued.

"This will increase our chances of finding him! You know, the early Pidgey catches the Wurmple and all that." Zenith decided that it was time to show himself. The two Pokemon were so busy arguing with one another that Zenith had to shout to get their attention.

"Hey!"

The bush immediately fell silent. There was rustling as the Pokemon hiding inside it moved about, but the foilage was provided so much coverage that it was unable to make out what the Pokemon were.

Suddenly, a canister flew out from the bush. It was poorly thrown, even by normal standards, since the assailant was throwing from inside a bush. Zenith easily sidestepped the attack, and the canister cracked as soon as it hit the ground, releasing purple, pungent ooze that caused the tar of the road to bubble as soon as it made contact with it.

_Poison. No other types can pick it up, protection or not. _

**So one of the Pokemon must be a Poison type!**

_No shit, Sherrockruff. _

**Hey, just pointing things out. And speaking of pointing things out, duck. **

Zenith instinctively dropped to the ground upon Dialga's advice, and felt a sudden blast of heat warm his back as a stream of fire shot over his head in the form of a Flamethrower.

_Thanks. _

**C'mon, get your head in the game. You're getting sloppy. **

Zenith rolled to the side as the Flamethrower was being directed downwards, trying to track his position to incinerate him to ashes. Staying out of its range, he dodged left and right, trying to see if what he predicted could come true.

And it did.

Never use a fire-based attack around anything that catches fire easily. Especially when the flammable object is the thing that you're hiding in. As expected, it didn't take long for a small spark from the Flamethrower to jump onto the shrubbery, and for the Kingdra bush to catch fire. The Flamethrower stopped abruptly, and as the cold dawn air swallowed up the heat, the two Pokemon quickly leapt out of the bush, stamping on it to put out the fire. Now that they were out in the open, Zenith could identify their species. They were a Trubbish and a Grimer, and despite them being pre-evolutions, they still looked pretty old, about mid-30s, and also pretty high level.

Zenith waited before the flaming Kingdra was a pile of glowing cinders before starting to speak.

"Well, look at this. A Trubbish and Grimer, working together to bring me down. You guys must be really desperate, huh? Also, if I may ask, why is your poison in a bottle?"

The Trubbish was the first one to speak. "We are united by one goal: to eliminate you. Shinies are the scum of the Earth, different from the equals Arceus created us to be. And this allows us to set our differences aside in order to purge your kind from the face of the Earth. Also, we store our poison in canisters for better accuracy. We're aiming at you, not trying to destroy everything around us. We're not monsters."

Zenith surveyed his surroundings. "Not trying to destroy everything, huh? Doing a great job." The Grimer started to speak as well, but a Dark Pulse held up by Zenith cut him off.

"Can't we talk about this? I mean, I sense many flaws in your plan. I, for one, will be more than happy to point them ou-whoah!"

Zenith hit the ground once more as a sludge bomb raced towards him, forcing him to duck. He groaned inwardly. These guys didn't seem like they wanted to talk things out.

_Okay, for the record, I DID try a peaceful solution. _

_**I'm pretty sure they'll take note of that. Well then, I think you know that there's only one thing left to do. **_

_I was hoping it would come to this. _

Picking himself off the ground, Zenith faced the two Poison-type Pokemon. "Well then. One more thing for you guys to take note of before we fight. Your reason for killing off shinies is trash. But then again, you guys are literally piles of trash, so I shouldn't have expected better." Zenith's eyes narrowed into thin red slits, preparing himself for the inevitable fight as the two Pokemon before him did the same.

"Let's get this over with."

Zenith threw his Dark Pulse towards the feet of his opponent and leapt upwards. Just in time, too. A canister sailed below him, bursting into a giant purple mess, which quickly congealed and solidified on the road. Zenith landed a good distance away just as his attack hit his targets. The explosion flung the two Pokemon backwards, causing them to land face flat on the cold, hard tarmac.

The Umbreon gave his opponents no time to recover. His eyes glowed a bright purple, a light blue glow mixing with his blood red pupils. His rings glowed brighter, envoloping his entire body in the same bright blue glow. Two giant cresent blades appeared into existence on each side of the Umbreon. The blades were a faint blue colour as well, and were translucent. The Poison-types cowered in fear, recognising the attack that bore down on them. The Grimer lobbed a Sludge bomb at the Dark-type, trying to break his concentration, but Zenith barely flinched as it detonated at his feet, covering him ear-to-paw in the sludge. If anything, the blades seemed to grow even larger, and they started to thicken.

"Tell all your friends, shiny haters or not, to stay far away from this area. If not, well..." A sinister smile formed on Zenith's face, somehow making him look even more intimidating than before. "This will happen to them." And with that sentence, he unleashed his Psychic attack at the

Sludge and Trash Bag Pokemon.

The powerful telekinetic blades slammed through the bodies of the two Pokemon, the impact sending them flying high into the air, before landing on the ground with a 'thump'. When Zenith went over to inspect their state, he realised that they had fainted, swirls replacing their eyes.

Zenith sighed in relief. Even with two Pokemon, that fight wasn't as intense as his previous fights. He tried to wipe his forehead, then realised that he was still covered in sludge. He hadn't felt it when the Sludge Bomb exploded at his feet. But if he had, he would have lost his focus, draining a huge amount of mental energy on an attack that wouldn't even hit his opponents*.

_Maybe this partially pain proof thing isn't so bad after all. But on the other paw, I have to clean myself up. _

As Zenith looked around for something to wipe off the sludge, he saw a yellow head peek out from behind a house. It had two long antennae, with large green compound eyes. Before Zenith could rake a closer look, it squeaked in surprise at being noticed and ducked back behind the house. When Zenith went to investigate, the Pokemon was already gone.

_Oh well. I guess I'd better get back to Cleo. I think that sludge's starting to harden. I can feel it sticking to my fur!_

**Think on the bright side! The effect of the poison are weakening now that the sludge's hardening and not aqueous anymore, so only a bit of it managed to eat into your flesh and fur!**

_That's nowhere near a bright side... wait. Did you say that the sludge ate into my flesh. _

**Yup! Better walk faster!**

By the time Zenith got to the doorstep of Cleo's house, most of the sludge had dried and hardened, except for the the ones covering his moving limbs, which were still working their effects into his flesh. The other parts of his body, like his jaws, were immobilised.

Due to the sludge, Zenith couldn't lift his paw to ribg the doorbell, so he rammed his face into it. It hardly hurt, and the shell of sludge around his muzzle started to crack. He couldn't hear the bell ring inside the house, but it must have, because a few moments later the main door opened to reveal a recently awoken Cleo.

"So." She surveyed Zenith's current state: covered from ear to toe in purple sludge, completely unable to move, now that the quick-drying sludge had hardened itself around his leg joints.

"You need my help?"

————————————————————————

1*Psychic attacks dissipate when their user loses their focus, or when they don't concentrate hard enough. Maybe that's why an Abra's eyes are always closed, its not sleeping, but actually training its mental focus/concentration for when it becomes a Kadabra and has spoons to do the heavy liffting for it.

————————————————————————

And here's Chapter 19! Get ready for more fight scenes, cause I need to practice on writing them. And what better way to learn how to improve than by showing your work to the hundred (or so) people who read this! This was just a short fight scene by the way, more banter than bashing.

Here's the notice: By the time this comes out (Saturday, 12 October 2019), I have to go for a compulsory camp-course thing for the entirety of next week as part of my school programme. So by the time its done I'll probably be dead tired and unable to work on the weekend, so maybe no new chapter next week. And next next week, I'm getting back my exam results, so that'll determine if I get to keep posting my stories or not. I'll keep you guys posted on that.

Also, I've pre-written till Chapter 25, so I can laze a bit longer while still keeping you guys entertained. Just wanted y'all to know.

**Preparing for a 5-day camp/course,**

**BTJE**


	20. Chapter 20

NSO Ch 20(and notice!)

The end of another week is approaching, and I am rejoicing, for this Saturday marks the start of my school holidays. My grades have been... well enough to appease my mother, and thus my phone has avoided confiscation, allowing me to continue typing out this story which I love. (My mom still password locks the computer)

This story still has another notice, which will be at the end of the chapter, like before. Just a little note before we begin. I created this story's contents to be borderline crazy, which means that it differs from the norm, but it's not random enough to have absolutely no plot at all. So if things just don't seem right in a real world setting, just roll with it. This is fantasy, after all.

And with this out of the way, let's begin!

I don't own Pokémon. Can I not say this anyone? It's getting very repetitive.

————————————————————————

And that was how the Water and Dark duo spent the rest of the morning. Cleo formed a giant hand out of water to peel off the sludge, while Zenith used Psychic in assisting her. It was a slow and arduous task, but since Cleo had removed the sludge around the Umbreon's muzzle first, Zenith had ample time to explain what had happened to him.

Time skip: 1030

"Well, that's everything!" Cleo's giant hand peeled the last of the sludge off Zenith, but that revealed another problem. Quite literally. The acid was not very strong, so it had only eaten through Zenith's fur, and irritated his skin, leaving his body bare with red patches all over his body. Cleo new that any other Pokemon in Zenith's paws right now would be in extreme pain, but her boyfriend just stood there, with a calm expression on his face. It was clear that he couldn't feel the pain at all, or at least, felt very little of it.

Cleo's first thought was to use Aqua Ring, but Zenith acted first. Right before Cleo's eyes, the red patches on his body disappeared back into its original beige colour, and dissolved fur regrew. In the span of about of a few minutes, Zenith seemed to be back to his usual, healthy self.

"What move was that? Recover?"

"Moonlight, actually."

"I thought you could only use that at night for it to work! It's 1032 in the morning!"

"Yeah, but if you think about it, moonlight is basically sunlight reflected of the surface of the moon. So in a way, sunlight is technically moonlight. I just decided that it was worth the shot, and it was!* But I don't think that it works as well as when I use it at night."

"I guess that makes sense, in some way. What do you want to do now?"

"Nothing too exciting. I've had enough of that for today."

The rest of the Sunday passed by in a blur. Still not fully accustomed to their new relationship status, they had read their way through Cleo's collection of blue-covered books, and spent way more time than expected laying on their backs, making out patterns in the wood grain of the ceiling.

After lunch, Julley showed Zenith a new video that was trending on Mewtube. It was the fight between Zenith and the two Poison types, shout with surprising clarity. The cameramon had captured every detail of the fight, and even Zenith's words could be heard. The video was named 'Shiny Umbreon teaches haters a lesson!' The username of the Poketuber was BugEyed, and since no commentary was given throughout the video, his or her identity was unknown. Zenith seemed somewhat happy about the video being circulated online, stating that 'with this, more Pokemon get the message and will stay the heck away from me.'

Zenith retreated back into Cleo's room along with its owner. There, they chatted about random thoughts they had. Whilst looking for more books to read, Zenith had stumbled across some sketchbooks, which Cleo had prevented him from looking through.

Zenith looked at the clock that hung on one of the blue walls.

_It's 648 already? Dialga, did you do anything with_ the time flow?

**Me? Nah. I have a life, you know**.

"Cleo, I have to go now. My mom's bringing over Mr Quill for dinner tonight, and I want to meet him. "

"Can't you stay a _little_ longer? I'm pretty sure that your dinner starts at seven. Just five more minutes?"

"...I guess five more minutes won't hurt. But after that I really have to go."

With a container of meatloaf between his jaws, Zenith reluctantly waved goodbye to Cleo and walked back to his home across the street, leaving the Vaporeon wondering why she desired his company so badly.

When the Umbreon reached home, his mom had already prepared dinner, and it was spread equally on four separate plates on the dining table. She was not on the ground floor at the moment, most likely in the bathroom freshening up.

Zenith was about to head up to his room as well, and was halfway up the stairs when he paused in his tracks to look back at the dining table, noticing something off about it.

_Four plates? Shouldn't there only be three? Maybe there's-_

The sound of a doorbell reverberated theoughout the entire house, cutting off Zenith's train of thought.

_Well, I guess it's time._

Zenith headed for the door, but his mother was faster, somehow making it to the front door even before her son could take two steps foreward. Opening the door with a rare smile on her face, she cheerfully greeted the new Pokemon.

"Clint! You're finally here, and you brought her too! Come on in, I made dinner. Yes, I did make enough for everyone."

The Espeon stepped aside to allow Clint Quill to enter her house. He was a Decidueye, with the coat-like feathers, the green hoodie around his head, pretty much what Zenith expected. But what he didn't expect was the other guest that Mr Quill had brought along with him. It was a Vibrava, flying into the house after Clint had entered. "This is my daughter, her name is Gayle. " Mr Quill introduced the Vibrava. Gayle's eyes scanned the room nervously, and a look of surprise flashed across her face when she saw Zenith standing next to the dining table, although she did stifle a squeal this time.

_Huh. I guess it IS the same one. _

**Isn't this such a coincidence?**

"Zenith, this is Clint Quill, and this is Gayle. Clint, Gayle, this is my son, Zenith."

Zenith shook Mr Clint's outstretched hand, and shook Gayle's hand as well, although somewhat awkwardly, since none of then wanted to announce that they had met before in front of their parents. It would raise too many questions.

Dinner was lively, the atmosphere mostly contributed by the Clint and Kelli, who talked about everything under the sun. Zenith and Gayle just ate their meals and watched their parents talk. The meatloaf that Zenith had brought added extra flavour to the spaghetti that Kelli had made, and everyone enjoyed it.

Gayle had finished her food even before Zenith had finished his, which was surprising. But when the Umbreon was done, he brought his plate to the kitchen to wash. Gayle followed suit, trying her best not to be a bad guest.

When she stepped into the kitchen, Zenith was already in the middle of washing his plate. Setting her plate on the counter next to sink, she waited for him to finish.

**Say something! She's right there!**

_I have no idea how even start talking to her!_

"So..." Gayle tried to make small talk to cut the tension between the two Pokemon, which was become so thick it could be a Wailmer. "Today morning, huh?"

"Yeah, it was... let's say eventful. But I'm curious. Why were you there in the first place? It was like, 6am in the morning."

"I was just checking out the school. I'm going to transfer there soon, so I decided to check it out first. But then there was the fight and all that..."

"Sorry about the fight. You recorded it, didn't you?"

"Uh... yeah. I saw the fight you had on Mewtube, so when I recognised you again I had to take the video. Sorry if you didn't approve of it."

"Nah, don't be. It send a message to the haters. Also, sorry for cutting your school exploration session short. If you want, I can show you around sometime. I go there too. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow, I think." The volume of Gayle's voice dropped so low, only Zenith's hypersensitive ears could pick up her whisper. "I think my dad really likes your mom. I've never seem him this happy before." Zenith looked back at the dining table. Clint and Kelli were chattling enthusiastically, laughing at each other's jokes.

"Yeah. They seem to have pretty good chemistry for two Pokemon who just met."

Upon hearing Zenith's reply, a small smile appeared on Gayle's face, followed by a slight chuckle, causing Zenith to cock his head in confusion.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No. I just found it funny that you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"It's just that... my dad has been seeing your mom for quite a long period of time already. Normally it's Dad that takes your mom out."

"Wait.. then why are they meeting here?"

Gayle spoke in the same low whisper as before. "They're meeting here to discuss my father moving into your house.

Zenith's head spun as his brain tried to process this bit of information. Moving in? That could only mean...

Before Zenith could fully comprehend his thoughts, his mother's coice rang out from the kitchen.

"Kids! Mind coming over here? We have something to tell you!"

Zenith sighed. It was going to be a long night.

-Time skip-

Zenith lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He respected the decisions of both Clint and his mom. After all, his mom had been single for so long, and with Clint she looked the happiest she had ever been in years. Zenith did not want to ruin that for her.

**So, what did I miss? I kinda... fell asleep. **

_So the silence didn't mean that you were listening, huh?_

**Fine. Don't tell me. Accessing your memory banks... got it! So Gayle's taking your guest bedroom, and Clint's sharing a bedroom with your mom. They're also going to stay here from now on. Did I get that correct?**

_Wow. The entire conversation took 3 hours, and here you are, summarising it in two sentences. _

**What can I say? I'm awesome like that. **

_Well, you'd better be awesome and quiet now, since I'm going to sleep now. It's been a long day, and I'm both physically and mentally exhausted. I really need this rest. _

**Okay then. Good night, Zenith. **

_Good night, Dialga. _

_——————————————————————————_

1* I have no idea if Moonlight actually recovers HP during battles in the morning. Tell me if you do know!

——————————————————————————

And this chapter comes to a close! With a nice ending, too. As you have just read, this chapter was written mainly for story progression, and thus is a little short and has not much action in it. Hope you guys don't mind!

And now for the notice.

My school holidays may have started, but my journey to total relaxation is far from over. I have remedial, CCA holiday practice and school holiday homework. All these will take up a large amount of my time.

Tl;dr is that I'll be busy during the holidays and will have a weird upload schedule. That's all.

**Happy Halloween,**

**BTJE. **


	21. Chapter 21

NSO Ch 21

Happy birthday to me~

I am now age fifteen~

A new chapter's out as you can see~

So this is a win-win for both you and me!

Hey guys! Another weekly chapter out on another Sunday, which coincidentally is my birthday! And this day can only mean one thing... it's pizza time for everyone! Cakes are overrated.

But enough about me, let's start the chapter!

I don't own Pokemon, even if I wished for it to happen. How are you guys reacting to the SS leaks?

——————————————————————————

Zenith was in a dark room, completely devoid of light with the exception of the faint blue light that emanated from his rings and bands. Even though he naturally had night vision, it seemed to be useless, not even being able to see two metres ahead. In the dim light, he could make out the silhouette of an hourglass, laying on the floor in front of him. Picking it up, Zenith squinted, trying to see in the little light he had. The amount of sand at the bottom had increased, but only by a small amount. This time, there was a letter 'A' carved neatly next to the 'D'. Zenith gulped nervously, trying to think of other things this hourglass could be predicting, besides the one word he dreaded.

Zenith was then ejected from his dream, waking up in a cold sweat. Looking at his bedside table, the digital clock read 4:44 as he got out of bed.

**Why in the world do you wake up so early?**

_Just my internal clock. I think it's broken, but in a good way._

**That makes no sense.**

Both Kelli and Clint had already left for work. Clint worked in a company that manufactured mobile phones, his keen eye, along with his skill and dexterity in handling a small objects making him a natural at his job and the best workers there.

Entering the kitchen, Zenith made himself a glass of milk. While sipping the cold beverage in his paws, the kitchen lights flickered on and in walked Gayle. Her wings were crumpled against her body due to her sleeping position, and she blinked her eyes blearily at the Umbreon, only half awake.

"Arceus, Zenith. Don't you ever turn on the lights? It's kinda creepy seeing you in the dark."

Zenith pointed to his blood red eyes. "Night vision. I never needed to turn on the lights, and probably never will."

_Then again... if I do have night vision, shouldn't I have been able to see inside that dark room in my dreams?_

**Dream logic, Zenith. Never argue with dream logic.**

"Speaking of which, you DO realise that your eyes emitt red light, right? You have no idea how scary you look in the dark."

The Umbreon shrugged. "Not like I can turn them off. Anyway, want a glass of milk?"

"Yes, actually. I prefer warm milk though. The Vibrava's eyes were darting around the kitchen, trying to familiarise herself with the place. But when her gaze returned to the table Zenith was sitting at, there was a mug on the table, its handle facing her.

"Okay... where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from?"

"The mug, Zenith. This mug." Gayle pointed at said mug with her two-fingered hand.

"Oh, that mug." Zenith took another sip of milk. "My mom bought it a few hours before you and your dad arrived yesterday. You know, with her Future Sight, her being an Espeon and all."

The ghost of a smile crossed Zenith's face as Gayle facepalmed, trying to keep up his indifferent expression.

"I mean... it wasn't... never mind. I know this is your doing, and thank you for it, even though I have no idea how you did it." Grabbing the mug off the table, she downed its contents in one gulp, much to Zenith's amazement, before heading back upstairs. "I'm going to freshen up for school. Just call me when you're done."

"Will do." And with that, Zenith turned the lights back off using Psychic, plunging the room back into total darkness, drinking his milk.

Time skip

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then let's go. I have to stop by a friend's house first though."

"Fine by me."

Gayle stopped hovering in the air to drop onto Zenith, with her hands and feet clasped firmly on his back.

"Don't mind if I do."

Zenith had a little utility belt that was fastened tightly around his waist, where his money was kept. His fur was too short to store anything in. Meanwhile, Gayle carries a little bag on her back, specially made so it would not affect her wings. Closing the front door behind them, the Umbreon crossed the street, while ignoring Gayle's probing questions about the house he was heading towards and it's occupants.

The door opened a few seconds after the doorbell was rung, and Cliff immediately sped past Zenith to roll in the grass of the front lawn. Cleo appeared a few moments later, carrying a blue coloured backpack. She wore a half-awake expression, rubbing her eyes to try and clear away the last remains of sleep from them.

"Hey there, Zenith. Do we really have to leave this early? It's only five thirty..." Cleo's words trailed off into silence as she looked up for the first time and noticed the female Vibrava on Zenith's back.

Speaking of Zenith, the Umbreon decided to step in before the things escalated any further. "Cleo, this is Gayle. She's... uh..." Zenith had no idea how to describe his relations with the Vibrava to Cleo. "Gayle, a little help here?"

"Oh, sure. Apparently, my dad likes Zenith's mom, so he moved into Zenith's house, and I came along. Also, Zenith, you haven't properly introduced the both of us."

Gayle's calm tone and explanation seemed to jog Zenith's mind back into a functional state.

"Sorry about that. I was... panicking. Cleo, this is Gayle. I guess you could say that she'll be my step-sister, considering the progress of our parents. She's joining our school today, so she's just... hitching a ride. Gayle, this is Cleo, my classmate and girlfriend.

Both female Pokemon had different reactions to Zenith's last word. Cleo started to blush, and Gayle quickly got off the Umbreon's back.

"Uh... sorry if I was sending out an unintended message. No hard feelings?" Gayle extended a claw to the Water type.

"It's fine." Cleo returned the clawshake offered.

And with the paw/clawshake, the three Pokemon set off in the direction of their school.

But not before dropping Cliff at his primary school beforehand.

——————————————————————————

And this concludes Chapter 21. It's a bit short, since this is basically used as character/plot development between main events. Also because it's hard to think of actual filler that isn't boring, but I'm working on it.

See you in the next chapter!

Celebrating a birthday with pizza and candles,

**BTJE**


	22. Chapter22

Hey there! Another weekly chapter's here! Man, I'm really posting these things faster than I can write them.

I don't own Pokémon.

——————————————————————————

The next two weeks flew by, filled with revising and studying as the pupils of Kingdra High frantically prepared for their examinations. Well, all of the pupils except for one. Gayle had already completed her exams in her previous school, so she was exempted from the papers that her classmates had to take. Thus, while Zenith spent most of his time with Cleo pouring through notes, the Flygon spent most of her time zipping around school and the neighbourhood, exploring every nook and cranny.

The four exam-filled days* passed by with the same speed as the two weeks before them, and Zenith found leaving the gymnasium to meet Cleo, having finished his Battle Training exam, where he had to last his own against a battle bot in the arena.

Zenith arched his back, trying to relax his muscles that were aching from overexertion.

"Well, exams are finally over."

"We do have a break, right? I don't think I want to go back to school for a looong time."

"Yeah, we have a week of free time away from school, but we do have to return during the last three weeks for Post Exam Activities. Do you have any plans?"

"I...was thinking that we could spend more time together." Cleo looked away, blushing. A frantic voice in her head was scolding her for just blurting that sentence out loud, but was quickly silenced by Zenith's reply.

"That sounds like an awesome plan. C'mon, let's go get lunch. This exam really works up an appetite!"

Gayle sighed from her spot on the ceiling, watching Zenith and Cleo walk towards the canteen. Seeing Zenith in a relationship made her feel lonely. The empty void in her heart became more and more prominent as she witnessed more acts of affection around her, and it earned for the company of another Pokemon to fill it up.

_Calm down, Gayle. You've only been in this school for a few weeks, and you already expect to find love? Does that not sound a bit too ambitious to you?_

_But... I've always been alone, with no friends. Ever since I was in that orphanage... to when Clint adopted me... to now. All my life, I've seen Pokemon finding their own partners. No one likes you as a Trapinch, and being a Vibrava makes no difference. _

_I just want to feel what I've seen others feel..._

Gayle shook her head vigorously, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts that she had been wallowing in.

_I need something to do to distract me from this..._

From the corner of her eye, Gayle noticed something glinting, the light reflecting off its surface to catch her eye. Curious, she turned around, only to see the shine coming from a large piece of paper pinned on the schools notice board. Out of the other multiple pieces of paper advertising different programmes and clubs, this one poster seemed to stand out from the rest, shining brightly in the electric lighting of the hallway, as if calling out to the only Pokemon left In said hallway.

_I think I found my solution. _

Flying down from the ceiling, Gayle went to check out what that poster was about. She was not disappointed.

Presenting... the all new Battling Club!

Do you have a burning passion for battling? Then step in, because it's all we need!

Ever Battle Training started in this school, it has been gaining popularity, being integrated into the curriculum of many other schools! Now with more than a hundred schools teaching Battle Training, we can finally introduce Battle Clubs!

Each school with Battle Training will come up with a team of six Pokemon plus a reserve to form a 'Battle Team'! Each 'Battle Team' will Battle others from different schools to become champion in the inter-school competition known as the Pokeschool League!

Interested? If you are, head to the Battle Room now for tryouts by Mrs Sal! Remember, spots are limited, so sign up now!

Gayle examined the poster closely. There was a date printed on its bottom right corner, and it seemed to be the date it was published.

_Published today? This is too much of a coincidence. _

The Vibrava looked back at the red door of the Battle Room. Zenith was the last student taking the exam, so it was empty, save for Mrs Sal, The Salamence seemingly always in the room.

_I guess there's no harm in trying it out. I'm think I'm good at battling, I proved that to the bullies in the orphanage. I think I'll give it a shot. _

And into the Battle Room Gayle went.

"Hey, Zenith? You do realise that school's out for the day, right? Like, after we finish our exams, we can go home?"

Zenith put down his empty Moomoo milk bottle on the canteen table.

"Yeah, I did realise that. That's one of the perks of having a name starting with Z. when you're done, everyone's gone. I just have to wait for Gayle."

"She went for tryouts for that Battle Club thing, right? I hope she didn't see is peeking around the corner. "

"She most likely did. Vibravas have a 270 degree range of vision, so I think she definitely saw us, just that she didn't want to speak out. Then again, she seemed pretty distracted..."

"Oh. Did you try to sense her emotions? Read her mind?"

"Why would I try to do that? "

"You know... you have Psychic... we could use it to understand her more!"

"That's wrong! It's an invasion of her privacy!"

"I guess you're right. "

The whispers were cut off as the sound of the Battle Room opening reverberated through the hallway. Gayle flew in a moment later, literally buzzing with excitement.

"Guys! Guess what? I got into the Battle Club! I completely crushed that tryout! The school's going to have to buy a new Battle Bot though..."

Zenith whistled in admiration, impressed by the Vibrava's feat. Even he didn't beat the Battle Bot until a point where it was completely out of use. "That's great! Wanna go get ice cream to celebrate? McDonphan's having a sale on their frozen confectioneries!"

"Sure, you walking thesaurus. Honestly, why can't you use the same word in two consecutive sentences? It's kind of weird. "

Zenith pondered that piece of information for a while. And a while more. Seeing that the Umbreon was starting to think deeply again, Cleo hurriedly got off her seat. Once entering that 'state', Zenith wouldn't snap out of it until he managed to think of an answer. This took a long time, and with his mind running on autopilot with his other actions, he was effectively a danger to himself and his surroundings. Like the time he fell down the flight of stairs in Cleo's house, deep in thought about the Vaporeon's transition from a liquid to a solid form while trying to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Gayle! It's weird, but it's not worth thinking about, right Zenith? Now let's go get some ice cream!"

Too late. Zenith was now standing there, eyes unfocused, staring into blank space as he started to walk out of the canteen. Sighing, Cleo took off after him, leaving Gayle flying behind, both amused and impressed as she watched the scene before her.

_Dialga? You there? I have a question..._

——————————————————————

1* There's an exam a day, with the tests being English, Mathematics, Science and Battle Training consecutively.

2* Cleo had already finished her Battle Training before Zenith, since students were tested one by one, in alphabetical order.

——————————————————————

So ends chapter 22!

For the week of breaks, I'm going to write about a main event that occurs each day. I originally planned for the break to be six weeks long, with each week having its own big event, but I realised that I would have to either write about six normal days a week, or skip over thirty six days. I don't know about you guys, but I can't do both of them. Thus I shortened the break down to just one week. This way, events happen faster, making the story more enjoyable, and I'm not as pressed for ideas as before.

And about Gayle. A Vibrava with more than meets the eye. More light may be shed on her in later chapters. I'm thinking about writing a side story to elaborate on her past and what she goes through in this story, since she's mostly skimmed over. Share your thoughts about this through reviews!

Finally, for those who wondered why Dialga didn't appear in this chapter, well...

.

.

...he's trying to court Palkia. Okay, bye!

**BTJE! I told you that as a secret! Wait till I get my claws on you...**

**Trying to escape the god of time,**

**BTJE**


	23. Chapter 23 (Day 1, Part 1)

Hey there guys! Another Sunday means another chapter! This chapter was going to be super long, with both buildup and the main event. Unfortunately, I'm splitting those two up. Yeah, time limits on Apple are a bitch. I apologise for any annoyance this may cause, but I can't imagine anyone being irritated just by this.

Go with the flow, as I always say.

I don't own Pokemon. Sword and Shield are out! Anyone buying?

——————————————————————————

"When is Gayle coming back from her Battle Club Camp?"

"The camp lasts five days, Zenith. I told you this before. She'll be back on the last day of our break. I have to admit, it's nice that your school just lets us not go to school when there's nothing left to learn. It's only a week, but I'll take it!"

"I know, right? A week of no school, then Post Exam Activities, then the last month of the year, which is also of a holiday, before going back to school as Year 4s!"

On her place on her bed, Cleo leaned over to look at Zenith, who was lying on the floor as usual. "You know, Zenith. I love every part of you and all, but I really wish you'd stop planning so far ahead sometimes. It really makes everything seem so short, and bums everyone out. Anyways, want to walk around the neighbourhood?"

"Sure. Not like there's anything else to do here anyway."

Getting up from the bedroom floor, he opened the door for the Vaporeon before leaving the room himself. The house was quiet as the duo walked down the stairs. Mrs Torrent had left for work, Cliff still had school, while Zoey and Julley had part time jobs in this town.

However, the atmosphere of the neighbourhood was the total opposite. Most Pokemon, students of Kingdra High, suddenly found themselves with a week of free time due to her break. Pokemon stood on the pavement, chatting with one another animatedly, while those with nothing to do just stood around awkwardly, looking around for something to do. Some Pokemon were practising battle moves on a nearby field, and a game of soccer was playing out a short distance away. In short, the break was like a very long recess, and the neighbourhood was their playground.

And what was a playground without its bullies?

From his position on the doorstep of the Torrent house, Zenith could see trouble making its way over to the battling Pokemon, in the shape of a large, Poison/Ground Pokemon. The Umbreon prodded Cleo with a paw, and pointed towards the field, where she saw the same thing as he did. Silently, they padded over to the large lush patch of grass, curious to see what the Nidoking would do this time.

On the field was a large circle of sandy ground, where a Manectric and a Blaziken were clashing. Every attack they made sent sparks and cinders flying through the air, and bursts of flame heated up the atmosphere even more. In the middle of the makeshift battling field was a small circular stone. It was the size of a large marble, and was slightly translucent. Its surface was a gradient of purple, blue and green, and a small DNA spiral could be seen in the middle of the stone, but the ends of the spiral met together, forming pointed tips. Through the many conversations around him, Zenith could gather enough information to infer that this was a 'tournament' these Pokemon has come up with, and the prize was the stone in the middle.

_Huh. I wonder what that stone is. Does it do anything? _

_Dialga? Any thoughts?_

_Dialga?_

Before Zenith could get an answer to his question, a large 'OOH' rose from the crowd around him. The Blaziken hit the ground with a thump, eyes in spirals. Small sparks of electricity served across the unconscious, feathered body.

"And Shockhound wins again!" The Manectric lifted his head to the sky and roared triumphantly, and the crowd surrounding the sandy ring erupted into thunderous cheers and applause.

The electric-type reached out to pick up the stone, but a guttural roar from the middle of the crowd froze him in his tracks.

_This cannot be good. _

The crowd fell deathly silent, Pokemon scrambling to one side to allow the hulking shape of the Nidoking to emerge and step into the 'arena'. The Manectric suddenly looked a lot less confident as he faced his new competitor.

"Well, Shockhound," Kurt sneered. "Looks like your winning streak's about to come to a very messy end."

The battle was almost painful to watch. The fight was only about three minutes long, if what Zenith watched could be considered a 'fight'. It would more appropriate to call it an absolute thrashing. Due to type weakness and immunity, the Manectric was unable to make a scratch on Kurt, while the Nidoking just shrugged off all of his electric attacks with ease. Zenith noted Kurt's battling method. It was a ruthless, all-out attack, not giving the opponent a chance to fight back or recover. He had obviously been training stone hours last humiliating defeat.

**Zenith! You can't let Kurt get his claws on that stone!**

_What? Why? I mean, he's actually doing nothing wrong. Also, where were you for the past few days?_

**Never mind that! Kurt just can't have the stone! I can't explain this to you now, but it is of utmost importance that Kurt does not obtain the Me- marble! I mean stone!**

_One day, you and I are going to have a little chat where you explain all this to me. _

Zenith looked around for Cleo, and spotted her quite some distance away. She was sitting on her haunches, paws over her mouth as she watched the spectacle in front of her. Turning to look back at the fight, Zenith noticed that Kurt had picked the Manectric up by one of its limbs, and was now bringing the Pokemon above his head, before smashing it into the ground repeatedly, even though the Manectric has already fainted. Now THIS Zenith couldn't stand. He shoved his way through the crowd until he reached the Vaporeon's side, and told her what he was going to do.

"Just provide backup... if I need it. I don't think Kurt will fight fairly when facing me. But if he actually does, leave me to face him, one on one. I'm pretty sure I can take him on myself."

And with that, Zenith stepped out of the arena and into the sand circle.

"Hey, asshole! Leave the poor Manectric alone, you sick bastard."

The entire crowd was already silent, the only sound being the thud of the Manectric hitting the floor. That sound stopped as Kurt let go of the Pokemon in his claws, looking around to try to see the Pokémon that has insulted him. When the Nidoking's gaze landed on Zenith, his smile grew wider than anyone had seen before, causing the Umbreon to shudder at the creepy sight.

"Care to say all that again to my face, freak?" The Nidoking spat the last word out with hatred.

"Oh, I thought I already was. Or am I talking to your ass? It's pretty hard to tell between the two." Zenith managed to reply in a somewhat nonchalant tone.

Kurt took one menacing step towards Zenith, and it took the Umbreon all of his willpower to not step back out of instinct. But his bait worked. Now that Kurt was no longer near Shockhound, Zenith could see a few Pokemon silently slip out of the crowd to lift the Manectric back to safety.

_Don't panic don't panic don't panic..._

**Relax, Zenith. I mean, you have to. I'm using the PLC to maintain your heart rate at a steady pace, and making sure your face shows no signs of fear. This means that you aren't freaking out. Go for it. **

A collctive "OOH" rose from the audience at the Umbreon's witty comment. This enraged Kurt even further, his face flushing even redder, forming a shade of purple-red that was unpleasant to the eye.

"So what brings you here, freak? Unless you're here to challenge me for the stone, you'd better beat it. Fast. Before I beat you into the ground."

Thanks to Dialga, Zenith was now feeling a lot more calm, and a lot more confident. "As a matter if fact, I am challenging you for the stone. Just wanted to show you yhat pounding on unconscious bidies is wrong. The stone, and defeating you, is just a bonus."He replied, unfazed by the Nidoking's threatening tone.

"Okay, then. The time is ripe for payback, freak. They'll be sending what's left of you to the hospital in a matchbox."

The two Pokemon stood at the opposite ends of the sandy arena. The crowd surrounding them was bristling with excitement, anticipation and fear, Cleo watching nervously in the midst of all the other Pokémon. There was silence for a moments, the air thick with tension as the two competitors stared at each other, motionless.

And without warning, the battle begun.

——————————————————————————

This chapter may be a but short, but that's because it's a buildup! Trust me, looking at my notebook, the fight scene's three whole pages long, front and back. It deserves to have a chapter of its own.

Also, did I mention how I hate time limits on my phone?

Also also, how would you guys feel about a story from Dialga's perspective, along with the one about Gayle?

**Getting the fight scene ready,**

**BTJE**


	24. Chapter 24 (Day 1, Part 2)

**NSO Ch 24: Day 1/7 (Part 2)**

Ah, it feels nice to use a computer again. At least I know how things work on this. Another Sunday, another Story. Anyways, here's chapter 24. Enjoy!

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Kurt was the one to make he first move. Claws glowing purple, he charged towards the Umbreon at top speed. He closed the distance between him and Zenith in a matter of seconds, the latter still not moving. "Try not to die so quickly, freak." Using Poison Jab, he swiped his claws downwards, only for them to cleave through thin air and impale themselves into the ground, his target seemingly gone. As Kurt looked around in confusion, there was a gust of wind, and Zenith appeared by the Nidoking's side.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Kurt. Try worrying about yourself first!" Zenith slammed a Shadow Ball into Kurt's side, the small black ball hitting with the force of a truck. Kurt was too slow to even react to the speed of his opponent, much less dodge attacks. The Shadow Ball sent the Nidoking flipping head-over-heels in the air, sending up a huge plume of sand as he crashed back down on the ground.

Zenith struggled to see through the thick sandcloud that Kurt's landing had created, closing his eyes so they wouldn't get irritated. He tried to take a step forward, and was immediately met with a foot to his flank.

Outside the 'arena', spectators, struggled to see through the thick cloud of sand that obscured their view of the two competitors. They wondered what how the battle was progressing, and their answer came in the form of Zenith flying out of the sand cloud, landing nimbly on his feet to face the growing silhouette of a Nidoking that was charging at him again, charging two Dark Pulses in his paws.

Zenith launched a Dark Pulse at Kurt's feet and watched him leap over it, the Nidoking grinning as he watched the attack detonate a distance behind him. Zenith smiled as his decoy worked, allowing him to slam the other Dark Pulse onto the floor, near Kurt's feet. It had the same result as before. Kurt, caught unaware, flew through the air as the explosion and shockwave of the Dark Pulse blew him sky high. However, unlike before, Zenith didn't try to retreat to safety. He had a window of opportunity, and was not going to let it go to waste.

As Kurt landed on the sandy ground, sending up the usual cloud of sand, Zenith ran towards the Nidoking, who had landed a distance away from him. Charging up another Dark Pulse, he launched it underneath his feet, the harmless shockwave allowing him to flip over his opponent's body, which lay crumpled on the floor as a dizzy Kurt tried to regain his bearings. When he was directly above Kurt, Zenith made the most of Dialga's time powers, slowing time down to a nearly a standstill. As Zenith allowed himself to obey the laws of time, he continued with his flip extremely slowly, charging and firing Dark Pulses at his opponent as he did so. Like the Umbreon, the black projectiles obeyed the laws of time as well, slowly progressing towards their target after Zenith released them.

_I probably shouldn't fire too many at Kurt. I want to injure him, not completely obliterate him. Let's see... twenty should be enough._

**I still don't see why you're not just destroying the guy. I have given you time powers, for Arceus' sake! You could have easily finished this fight minutes ago!**

_Because I'm not like Kurt. I have powers, but I use them responsibly. I don't abuse power, like he does. And that's why he's going down._

Reverting the time flow, Zenith landed back on his paws, his flip completed. Behind him, a dazed Kurt opened his eyes, trying to get back up again, only to see twenty Dark Pulses appearing out of nowhere, all flying towards him.

"Oh, fuc-"

The sound of twenty Dark Pulses detonating at once was deafening at close range. It was like the loudest thunderclap Zenith had ever heard before, but plugged into ten stereo systems to be played at their maximum volume. But the sound was nothing compared to the explosion. Clouds of sand and dust were thrown into the air upon the detonation of the Dark Pulses with their target, sending up a huge spray of sand. The combined shockwaves hit everyone except Zenith, causing them to fall over. Kurt, who had taken the brunt of the Dark Pulses, was propelled into the air once again by the force of the attack.

As the spectators struggled to get up from the ground and one another's bodies, Zenith stared up into the cloudless sky, eyes identifying the speck that was Kurt, tracking the Nidoking's progress as he plummeted towards the ground.

_Dialga, any chance he could survive that fall? I didn't expect my attacks to launch him up that high._

**Probably not. If you haven't realised it yet, you did do a lot of damage to him with his last attack.**

_Oh no no no no... this was not supposed to happen! I have to save him... somehow!_

As Zenith looked around frantically for a way to get to Kurt, the crowd seemed to hold their breath as the Nidoking fell, bracing themselves for the agonizing moment where Kurt would hit the ground.

But that moment never came.

Just as Kurt was about to hit the ground, two Pokemon in the crowd shot up into the air, launching themselves towards the Nidoking at blinding speeds. They grabbed his limbs, flying upwards to cancel the momentum. Flying lower, they dropped Kurt back into the arena and landed next to him. Now that they had stopped stopped moving, Zenith could now see who they were. They were a Beedrill and a Pidgeot, probably Kurt's new cronies. And standing inbetween them was Kurt. His entire body was now covered in black ringed dents, showing the detonation rings of the Dark Pulses, and blood was trickling out of some of the dents. The Nidoking's face was now a mask of pure hatred and fury, an expression all too familiar to Zenith.

_Heeere comes the crazy. And he's got friends._

"KILL HIM!"

With that roar, all three Pokemon began charging in the direction of the Umbreon.

The Beedrill flew towards Zenith with a Twinneedle, forcing the Umbreon to roll to the right, the attack impaling the spot where he once stood, before flipping backwards, narrowly avoiding an Air Cutter from the Pidgeot flying overhead. With no time to rest, Zenith leaped into the air, dodging the Poison Jab of the Nidoking who charged below him. Even while airborne, the Umbreon had to maneuver to one side to prevent getting hit by the Pidgeot, who was trying to dive-bomb him with Brave Bird. But his action midair left him vulnerable to the other flying Pokemon, who tackled him from behind, driving him into face first into the ground. Zenith coughed, trying to clear his airways of the sand that he had accidentally ingested. He rolled over, and groaned as the Beedrill's thin, pointed foot was forcefully placed on his belly. Even though the Umbreon's face ached from being driven into the gritty sand, and all his muscles ached from the exertion, Zenith was still somewhat grateful for this brief moment to rest, even though it may be his last.

"Any last words?" The Beedrill pointed his two sharp stingers at the throat of the Pokemon that was pinned under him.

"Yeah, one." Zenith had a smile on his face.

"Cover."

If the Beedrill was surprised by the answer, he didn't show it. "An odd epitaph, but to each his-" Before the Beedrill could finish his sentence, a blue beam struck the side of his thorax, blasting him off Zenith. As the Bug/Poison type hit the ground, ice crystals formed quickly over his entire body, encasing him in a solid block of frozen water.

Zenith gratefully grabbed the paw that was extended towards him, and was pulled back onto his paws by his favourite water type.

"You okay?"

The Umbreon looked to his right to see Kurt turn around and run back towards him, while on his left, the Pidgeot was flying at them as well, both of them picking up speed.

"Cleo, in times like this, I have to be better than okay." He grabbed the Vaporeon by the waist, ignoring her squeal of shock and surprise, before leaping back up into the air again. The other two charging Pokemon were now in a collision course towards each other, their target now above them. They were moving too fast a speed to stop themselves, and Zenith cringed as he heard a sickening crunch below him. He charged a Dark Pulse in his free paw, and sent it flying below him, using the shockwave produced to get him and Cleo away from the landing on the the two bodies that lay below them, concussed.

Landing back on the ground, a few metres away from his enemies, Zenith released his grip on Cleo.

"I have to be amazing!"

And with those words, he stepped backwards, away from Cleo. A flash of brown and beige passed in between the two Eeveelutions. It was too fast for Cleo to react, and she could only watch as Zenith raised a paw, grabbing hold of the blur, before flying off with it.

High in the air, Zenith was grabbing onto the feathers of the Pidgeot as the Flying-type Pokemon climbed higher and higher into the sky. Battling against various forces and air resistance, Zenith slowly climbed his way from the Pidgeot's tail feathers to his back. "Nice Substitute." He whispered into the side of the Pidgeot's head.

Back on the ground, the Pidgeot that lay on the ground next to Kurt flickered once, twice, before completely fading away into nothingness, while the crowd gasped at the revelation of a substitute. However, the substitute was still solid, so Kurt was still knocked out by the collision.

High in the sky, Zenith had taken control of the Pidgeot, using his weight to maneuver the direction of the Bird Pokemon's flight path.

_Well, here goes nothing._

**Wait, what are you doing?**

_Something stupid._

And with that thought, Zenith leaped forward, wrapping his paws around the Pidgeot's head, covering its eyes. The sudden shift in weight caused the Pidgeot to dip forward, its wings flapping furiously as it tried to support the uneven balance of mass, but to no avail, The Pidgeot began to tip forward as it began to fall, head facing the ground as it plummeted, Zenith holding on with all his might so as to not get blown off. He noticed that the Pidgeot's beak seemed to be moving, but his words were being drowned out by the roar of the wind.

**He seems to be pleading for his life, Zenith. You may not be able to hear him, but I can. He's literally begging for his life. **

_Hm. Maybe forcing him to dive at the ground at high speeds really scared him. I don't think he knows that I'm not going to kill him._

Zenith began to charge up a Dark Pulse throughout his descent, putting all he had into making it as big as he could in the few seconds he had. He placed the dark orb in his font paws, pointing them towards the ground, preparing for the right moment to release it. The audience watched with bated breath as the two Pokemon closed the distance between them and the ground in a matter of second, eager to see what Zenith would do with the Dark Pulse.

At the same time, Kurt shook the stars out of his vision, and saw one of his cronies falling towards the ground towards him. He didn't care about the Pidgeot, but were about Umbreon that was on its head. He positioned himself in the shadow of the quickly approaching Pokemon, Zenith's Dark Pulse blending in with the shadows, invisible to the eyes of the Nidoking.

Ten metres to the ground and Kurt.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

_Now!_

Zenith released his Dark Pulse towards the ground, straight into the face of Kurt, who was looking up. The explosion soon followed, but Zenith was more worried about the Pidgeot. Would the shockwave produced be strong enough to redirect the direction of the falling Pidgeot?

He need not have worried. The shockwav was stronger than expected, Zenith could feel its power as it passed through him, even though it didn't affect him. He leaped off the Pidgeot as the Bird Pokemon was knocked off his crash course towards the ground. The shockwave sent the Pidgeot flying to the right, where it crashed into the sand. It wasn't at the same speed as before, but it was still fast, since he lay there, dazed and motionless.

_Alright, that's him taken care off. Now to take care of myself._

Zenith quickly charged up another Dark Pulse, which he detonated under his feet, flipping through the air to land on... a mattress shaped rectangle made entirely out of water.

"Thanks for the comfy landing spot!" Zenith got off the water rectangle to join Cleo, and looked at his three opponents, all laying on the ground.

"It's time to end this."

He checked Kurt first. His eyes were in the shape of swirls, having taken multiple Dark Pulses, including a huge one to the face. The Pidgeot had fainted as well, knocked out cold for real this time by the heavy impact against the ground and the shock of the fall. The only Pokemon left was the Beedrill. He was beginning to thaw out, hands and head free, but as he saw Zenith step towards him, he quickly raised both his stinger-arms in the air.

"I yield! I yield! Please don't hurt me..." Halfway through his sentence, the Beedrill broke down, sobbing heavily into his stingers, whose pointed tips were ineffective in wiping away his tears. The crowd was silent as Zenith turned to face them. The Umbreon himself was unsure of what to do now, but Cleo seemed to know. Walking over to his side, she grabbe one of his front paws and lifted it into the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Declaring you as the victor. You DID win, didn't you?"

The crowd certainly thought so, bursting into applause and cheers. Looking at the faces in the crowd, Zenith saw the Manectric that had fainted through Kurt's attacks. Apparently he had now recovered, and since he had caught Zenith's attention, he gestured at the Umbreon, and was pointing towards the middle of the arena.

_Oh yeah! The stone!_

Zenith walked to the middle of the 'arena', picking up the multicoloured stone from the ground, examining it closely. It wasn't cold like other stones, but instead was warm in his paw. Even without looking at it, he could feel the stone radiate immense power, that was stored in the small colourful stone. As he held it to the light to look at it better, the crowd began a fresh round of applause and cheers, before beginning to slowly dissolve, now that everything exciting was over.

Zenith and Cleo walked back towards the Torrent Residence, the sun beginning to set behind them. Cliff was sitting on the front lawn, already back fro school. A car pulled up in front of the house before reversing into the garage.

"So... first day of break, huh? Pretty eventful."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Cleo. I just hope the rest of the week isn't like this."

"Even if they are, we can choose not to participate. Now go home, Zenith. You're exhausted, and clearly need some R and R."

"I would like to crash at your place, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Actually, I would like it very much."

* * *

1* Zenith has spent much time experimenting with his moves, so he had anticipated the shockwaves and already hit the ground to prevent himself getting knocked back.

* * *

Here's Chapter 24! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry for not much Cleo action. There's not much for her to do on the ground, when all the action's in the sky. Well...I have nothing to say here except... see you next week!

**BTJE**


	25. Chapter 25 (Day 2, Part 1)

Chapter 25: Day 2/7

Wow, I'm running out of already-written stories. Only two left. Looks like it's time to whip up some more!

Speaking of stories, before I start, I would like to thank Otakumode for reviewing every single chapter in this story. Your words really drive me to get each chapter published!

I Don't Own Pokemon.

* * *

Zenith was heading to his girlfriend's house once again. It had somewhat become a routine across these school-filled months, with the Umbreon leaving for Cleo's house at noon, coming home in the evening or staying over. The bond between the duo had been strengthened tremendously since the fight, and with all the spare time they had, the chemistry between them now was incredible.

Cleo was already waiting for him on the front lawn.

"You're later than usual."

"I had... something to do first." Zenith mind flashed back to his workshop in the garage, and the product that had yet to be completed. "Anyways, I'm here now. We can start."

"So... what are we doing again? You didn't make it clear yesterday."

"We're going to be practicing team moves, in case we get into another multibattle so we can have each other's backs."

"That sounds fun."

"It is. Let's begin."

A few hours later, and Zenith launched himself into the air with a Dark Pulse, landing neatly on the ground. "I think we should stop here. We've practiced until perfect, and I'm pretty confident in these 5 team moves we have. Let's take a well-earned rest."

Hearing the Umbreon's words, Cleo flumped backwards to lie on the grass, chest rising and falling heavily from the exertion her body experienced in the past few hours. Zenith soon joined the Vaporeon, sitting next to her on the lush green grass, propping himself up with his front paws, Together, they watched the slow descent of the sun as it disappeared from view, dipping behind the buildings of the city, illuminating the sky in a reddish glow as it did so. While looking into the distance, Zenith heard Cleo prop herself up into a sitting position as well, before laying her head to rest against Zenith's shoulder. Together, they stared at the sky as it gradually turned from a red evening hue to a pitch black night, revealing the multiple shining stars concealed during daytime.

The duo stayed in that position, enjoying each other's company in silence until a pair of headlights shone on them, bathing them in blinding white light, causing them to shield their eyes with their paws as their vision and adjusted to the sudden change in brightness.

"I think your sister's home."

The light-blue Pokemon got out of the car as it backed into the garage, walking towards the two Eeveelutions. "Well, look who it is! My favourite sister with my favourite Umbreon!"

"I'm your only sister. And likewise for Zenith. How was work?"

"Work was killer. We had to handle annoying customers, and now we're all stressed out. Hope you guys had a better day than we did."

"Well, Zenith and I practiced battle moves. It was exhausting, but I guess it can counted as a better use of our time."

"Battle moves?" All three Eeveelutions jumped at the sudden voice, the Lucario just appearing behind them, now visible in the brightness of the porch light. "Why not put them to the test in a little friendly battle?"

Zoey gave an indifferent shrug. "I'm fine with it. It'll allow us to unwind and remove stress from work."

Zenith sprung to his feet and nodded in agreement. "I'm game for this. This is going to be so fun!"

This just left Cleo, who was sweating under the expectant stares of the other three Pokemon. She looked nervously to Zenith, who gave a paws up and an encouraging smile. Sighing, she got onto her paws hesitantly and slowly, shaking out her body to remove any dirt or grass. "W-well, even if I disagree, I'm vastly outvoted, so... I guess I'll do this..."

As each Pokemon took their sides, Zoey with Julley, and Cleo with Zenith, said Umbreon walking towards the bottom left corner of the front lawn, leaving the others to stare after him in confusion.

Zenith managed to find the spot he was looking for. Brushing aside blades of grass, a bright red button was revealed to him. Looking back at the three other Pokemon, he motioned for them to stand away from the center of the lawn, before pushing the button.

Without warning, a giant circle seemed to be cut into the lawn as the grass within the circle descended a centimeter below the ground. The sound of turning gears could be heard, and the other three Pokemon standing on the lawn gaped in awe as the circle of grass did a 180 flip, sending loose soil and grass raining down into the pitch black hole that was revealed during the flip. The other side was just rubber flooring, like the floor of a boxing ring. Embedded in the middle of the latex was a small machine, similar to the ones found in the Battle Room.

As the flip side of the circle locked itself into place with a click, Zenith walked over to the machine and pressed a button on its side. The screen flickered for a moment, before turning itself on. There were words on the bright blue screen, and they read:

BATTLE ARENA v1.0.23- FULLY OPERATIONAL

A beam of green light spread outwards from the base of the machine until it covered the entire base of the battle arena. There was a moment's pause, and the light retracted itself back into the machine, leaving behind a terrain. The base of the arena was now covered in thick sand, and there was now a small stream that ran through the middle of the arena, with the machine in the middle of it.

A bright blue beacon of light shot out from the top of the cylindrical machine. More beams spread outwards from the single beacon, forming a dome around the circle. Once the process was completed, a smooth female voice sounded out from the machine.

"Battle Arena ready. Please adjust settings. Pokemon may now enter the arena."

Zenith fiddled with the controls on the machine, before joining the others, who had already stepped through the dome and into the arena. Julley had scooped up a pawful of the sand and was letting it trickle through the gaps in his paws, while Cleo floated a small ball of water from the stream in front of her, both perplexed in how the machine could create the real deals that they held in front of their faces.

"Four Pokemon have entered the arena. Battle type: Double Friendly Battle. Engaging shields."

The once translucent, blue light that made up the done turned transparent and solid, and resisited Zenith's attempts to pass his paw through them. By now, Cleo, Julley and Zoey had recovered from their awe of the arena, and were now looking at Zenith, curiosity and confusion evident in their eyes.

"Hey, Zenith. Why is there an arena underneath our front lawn, and how come you know about it?"

"The previous occupants of this house were avid battlers, so they built this arena under the lawn. When they moved out, they left it here, and I had ample time to figure out how to activate and use it before you guys came."

"Confirmation of instructions. Battle type: Friendly Double Battle. Time limit: 10 minutes. Objective for both teams: Survive until the end of the time limit."

Zoey and Julley took one end of the arena, while Zenith and Cleo took the other, the stream seperating the two teams. As they took their respective battle stances, the voice of the machine sounded out once more.

"Both teams ready. Battle starting in Three. Two. One."

"BEEP!"

* * *

Here ends chapter 25! Like Day 1 Part 1, this chapter is also buildup for a fight, so sorry if the length of this chapter falls short.

Concerning me running out of pre-written chapters: I have a plotline, so don't worry about a lack of drive for this story. It still has a lot more to go. However, it might take a while to write out and type all of these new chapters, so updates may not come _every_ week, but they'll come nonetheless.

Also, to all reading this story:** I AM ACCEPTING REQUESTS ANYTIME.** You can request a new character in this story, or a scenario in which I put this story's characters in. Or you can do both! Go wild! Send me a Private Message! Post a review! New ideas are always welcome! I'm also posting a request list for those interested so that they know what information they have to include in their requests!

Well, see y'all next week, and I hope to recieve more requests!

**Checking for notifications from Fanfiction,**

**BTJE**


	26. Chapter 26 (Day 2, Part 2)

Hey there! Sorry if the request list seemed a little too aggressive. I guess I was just coming on too strong in my quest for new ideas, huh. And as for not posting last Sunday, I was down with a heavy bout of the flu. I pretty much couldn't do anything for the weekend, which kinda sucked. But I'm better now, and recovered enough to bring you the fight scene!

I don't own Pokemon. Are there any Pokemon games on the 3ds worth playing? I own Pokemon Sun, but I completed everything on that one and am looking for something new.

—

**_Beep!_**

A giant holographic timer appeared in the air, causing the Pokemon below it to look up instinctively as it caught their eyes. A '10' appeared on the digital timer, which began to count down.

9:59

9:58

**Look at you. Getting into another fight already. Preparing for the future, eh?**

_Firstly, I don't get into fights. Secondly, this is a friendly battle. We have fun, practice battle moves, and when the time limit's up, we go in for dinner. And what's that about my fut-_

Zenith's thoughts were cut off as a flurry of blue beside him caught his attention. Cleo leapt into the small stream to face her two opponents, who were running towards the Vaporeon. Zenith turned to follow, but a wall of ice erupted in front of him, cutting off his path. The frozen water wall, courtesy of Zoey, acted like a partition, splitting the arena in half. Looking to his right, Zenith saw the silhouette of the Pokemon that was on the same side as him, the bright blue light of the dome shield providing enough illumination to see.

Julley.

_Looks like divide and conquer. _

The Lucario didn't allow Zenith any time to come up with a plan, immediately firing an Aura Sphere before charging towards the Dark Type. Now acting on pure instinct, Zenith jumped to the side to avoid the projectile, before dropping and rolling to the left as a Bullet Punch from Julley whistled above his head. Julley didn't let up, and continued raining punches on Zenith. The Dark Type was able to dodge the flurry of punches, but was unable to find an opening to attack.

_I have to counterattack... sooner or later one of his attacks are going to-_

Zenith's thoughts became a reality as one of Julley's punches managed to slip through the Umbreon's guard, catching him in the chest and sending him flying. While airborne, the Umbreon was able to see past the ice wall, and the battle that was taking place on the other side. Cleo was in the stream, and Zoey on the shore, both Pokemon trading and avoiding attacks. He wanted to help his partner, but he had bigger problems to deal with right now. Landing on the ground with a grunt, Zenith barely had time to get up before Julley's shadow was looming over him.

With adrenaline coursing rapidly through his veins, Zenith rolled to the side as a Bullet Punch drove a deep hole in the sandy ground where he once laid. As Julley tried to tug his fist out of the hole it had created, the Umbreon saw his chance. Raising both hind legs, Zenith kicked the Lucario in the chest, sending him flying to the opposite side side of the arena. As Julley got to his paws, Zenith did the same, charging up a Dark Pulse in his jaws, while the Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere between his paws.

9:27

9:26

Letting his Dark Pulse go, Zenith ran towards the Fighting/Steel type Pokemon, Julley doing the same with his Aura Sphere. As the two Pokemon charged at each other, their projectiles leading the way, Zenith slowed time down.

The world now in slo-mo, the Umbreon slid forward on the ground, belly fur brushing sand as he went under the two colliding spheres. He could see Julley's legs changing direction, veering left to fake out his charge. Aiming for Julley's legs, Zenith slide-tackled the Lucario, taking him by surprise. He had expected a head-on confrontation with the Umbreon, not a sneak attack.

Julley's legs crumpled beneath him at the sudden attack, sending the Lucario sprawling into the sand. Zenith stood back up as the two attacks behind him smashed into each other. His Dark Pulse couldn't withstand the pure power of the Aura Sphere, the blue ball of light punching a hole straight through the dark sphere.

Zenith had been counting on that. With the Aura Sphere now out of the way, there was nothing he feared from his own attack. As the Dark Pulse was punctured, it detonated, sending out its usual shockwave. And as it did, Zenith had already leaped above the exploding black ball, utilising his time powers to their fullest. The shockwave propelled the Umbreon even higher into the air, where he landed silently on the top of the ice wall.

The battle taking place in front of him was intense. Zoey was a whirlwind of fury, flawlessly blasting out beams and shards of ice at the Vaporeon in the stream. It was everything Cleo could do to block the Glaceon's attacks, using water from the stream to intercept the freezing beams heading her way. It seemed like Cleo needed assistance, and fast.

Zoey had her back to the wall of ice she had created, meaning that she was oblivious to Zenith's presence. Cleo, however, was not. She had noticed the Umbreon ever since he had landed on the ice wall, and the paw that he had held up, in the shape of a 1.

Cleo dodged to one sode, avoiding an Aurora Beam as she led her sister further away from the ice wall. Meanwhile, Julley had picked himself back up from the ground, looking around in confusion, trying to find his Dark-type opponent.

Cleo shot an Ice Beam at Zoey, who took the hit, barely flinching as she did.

"What do you think that would do, little sis?" The Glaceon taunted Cleo, with a cold smile on her face. Multiple ice crystals appeared beside her, sharp ends all pointing at the Vaporeon.

But Cleo had an equally wide smile on her face as she gave her answer.

"Distract you."

At that same moment, cracks slowly formed on the ice wall, growing bigger until a Double Kick managed to break a hole in the thick sheet of ice. As Julley stepped through the hole, he saw Zenith standing behind Zoey, a Dark Pulse all charged up in his mouth. Zoey turned around as well, momentarily distracted by the sound of her ice cracking, to stare directly at a dark orb that was growing at an increasing rate.

Both Julley and Zoey tried to move, Julley trying to reach Zoey, and Zoey trying to move out of the way, but both reacted a second too late.

The Dark Pulse hit the ground around Zoey's feet, sending sand flying up into the air with its detonation, along with the Glaceon. Simultaneously, Cleo shot out an Ice Beam from her mouth, hitting her sister once more to change her course in midair, where Zoey tumbled head over heels before landing in the arms of Julley.

7:01

7:00

6:59

Zenith stood by Cleo's side as Julley let Zoey down gently. They were now in the exact same position when they had first started, although that didn't last long. Julley ran at the Umbreon once more, making use of his type's advantages as much as possible.

Zenith was quick on his feet as he maneuvered around the barrage of Aura Spheres thrown at him by Julley, while slowly charging up a Shadow Ball in his mouth. Slowly but steadily, the Umbreon twisted, turned and rolled, dodging attacks as he closed the distance between him and his opponent, waiting for a chance to strike.

And there it was. Julley, tuckered out from his endless stream of attacks, leaped backwards so that he could take a breather for a second. Zenith, sensing an opening, fired the basketball-sized Shadow Ball into the Lucario's chest. As Julley was pushed backwards by the shadowy blob, Zenith raced up to him, a Dark Pulse already charged up. Sliding on the ground, the Umbreon placed the dark orb on the base of his foot, kicking upwards as hard as he could, catching Julley in the chest. The impact and detonation of the Dark Pulse, combined with the added force of the kick, sent the Lucario flying through the air again. Face-planting back on the ground with a thump, Julley slid a few metres before stopping, body motionless.

_Did I knock him out? I didn't want to do that! I-I have to check if he's okay..._

Worried, Zenith made his way to the Julley's side, cautiously prodding the Lucario with a paw.

"Hey, man, are you oka-"

Zenith saw the smile before he saw the fist.

Zenith managed to dodge the first Bullet Punch that was thrown at him, but his momentary surprise left him vulnerable to Julley's next attack. The Lucario's spiked paw slammed into the Umbreon's jaw, before shooting skyward, launching Zenith high into the air with a Sky Uppercut.

Julley really did not hold back. With that much force put into the punch, Zenith flew so high, he hit the top of the forcefield dome, before plummeting back down towards the ground, jaw aching, too stunned with shock to do anything.

**Wow. You really fell for it.**

_I... uh... wha..._

**Still too stunned? Never mind.**

In the air, Zenith's dark pelt blended him in with the black night sky, his blue rings now streaks as he fell at high speeds, towards the sandy arena floor.

The dome was quite big, and the distance between the top and the ground was quite far. It was a slow fall for Zenith, and it was a good thing too. It gave him time to regain his bearings, and gave Cleo enough time to spot him in the inky darkness of the night. Julley, now back on his feet, had now joined Zoey in battle against the Vaporeon, who was currently doing a good job of keeping them at bay. But for how mush longer?

Cleo was trying to keep her cool as she fended off Zoey and Julley with a wall of water, while trying to come up with a plan in rescuing her boyfriend at the same time. Needless to say, she was under immense pressure. Taking a fall like that would knock out, at least weaken Zenith enough to be finished off easily by both of their opponents. And speaking of being finished off, Cleo knew her defense was already weakening under the combined strength of the attacks of Zoey and Julley. She would most definitely lose if she kept facing these two Pokemon alone, and she didn't want to lose. She had already chalked up a large amount of losses against Zoey in many things in the past, and she didn't want this to be the same as before.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Cleo changed wall of water flew forwards in a spiral, spinning like a drill. This caused Zoey and Julley to leap out of the way to avoid getting perforated, giving Cleo the perfect chance to run past the two of them, and leap into the stream.

Zenith had now regained his bearings. He was no longer dazed, but still falling.

_Wow. This is a really long fall. _

**I know, right? I haven't even been slowing time down or anything. What are you going to do once you hit the ground?**

_I don't need to worry about hitting the ground. _

**Wait, why-oh.**

A giant paw erupted from the the stream, catching the falling Zenith in midair, the water softening and cushioning his fall as it lowered him to stand knee-deep in the rushing water.

"Nice save. Now let's try that third combo. That Sky Uppercut really took a lot out of me."

"Good idea. We need to rest up. Stall for a while. I can't say that this was fun, but we have to win!"

"This isn't about winning..."

As Julley and Zoey ran towards the duo in the lake, Cleo threw up a tall wall of water that surrounded her and Zenith at the same time an Ice Beam left Zoey's mouth, determined to freeze anything it touched. The light-blue beam struck the water wall, and ice crystals spread out from the place it hit, quickly turning the wall of water into a thick sheet of ice that protected the two Pokemon hiding behind it.

4:18

4:17

4:16

**Lucky break.**

Zenith had no time to reply. The clouds had moved, revealing a full, white moon. Its pure white moonlight cut through the darkness of the night, bathing the entire arena in a bright glow. Zenith's rings glowed bright blue as he focused the moonlight onto his body, and began to feel better as his wounds and injuries slowly healed themselves with the healing power of a Moonlight. Beside him, Cleo used Aqua Ring. The rushing water of the stream moving too fast to be frozen by the Ice Beam, but it was still very cold. Forming a ring with the water, running it through herself and the Umbreon beside her. Zenith sighed in relief as the frigid water relieved the stinging pain of his injuries.

Healed back to fighting form, the Water-Dark duo turned their attention back to their opponents- and just on time. The two of them threw themselves in different directions to avoid the Lucario that had just leaped over the wall, courtesy of his paw spikes that allowed him to climb it. Zenith and Cleo scrambled back to their feet as multiple icicles penetrated the wall of frozen water, shattering it into small pieces. Out of the wreckage stepped out Zoey, a smirk on her face.

"Cleo, Cleo, Cleo..." Zoey taunted her younger sister, joining Julley in advancing towards Zenith and Cleo, who hesitantly took step backwards.

"Well played back there. But remember, we will beat you, just like how I've beaten you in everything. Now just hold still so that we can knock you out and WIN!" On the snarl of that last word, Zoey and Julley leaped forward, ignoring Zenith's mumbled plea of "It's just a friendly battle, no need for that much competition, right...?"

The Glaceon and Lucario didn't give their opponents any time to do anything, immediately unleashing a flurry of different moves all at once, driving the dodging and blocking Zenith and Cleo towards the edge of the dome.

**Wow. These guys are SUPER competitive.**

_Tell me about it. This wasn't supposed to be a knockout bout! The only way to 'win' now is to survive till..._

The Umbreon sidestepped a Mach Punch, turning and hitting Julley backwards with his tail, glancing up at the holographic clock, hoping for good news.

2:01

2:00

1:59

Zenith's hopes were dashed. He and Julley were good, but they couldn't last two minute against the relentless fury and drive from their attackers. Zenith quickly flattened himself to the ground as an Ice Beam flew over his head. Cleo, however, was not as lucky. She was busy sidestepping Julley's attacks, allowing the Ice Beam to hit her in the flank, freezing the water type into a giant ice block, a shocked look still on her face. Julley then used a Bullet Punch on the frozen Vaporeon, breaking the ice block in one swift blow, striking Cleo and launching her out the other side of the block. She flew through the air, hitting the dome wall at high speed before landing on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Cleo!" Twisting his body to face her, Zenith lashed out with his hind legs, catching Zoey in the chin and sending her sprawling backwards. He sprinted towards the Vaporeon, unleashing a Dark Pulse at the Lucario charging towards him as he did so. The Dark Pulse exploded at Julley's feet, Zenith elbowing him to the side as the Lucario fell. With those two momentarily distracted, Zenith managed to reach Cleo's side.

Giving her a once-over, Zenith heaved a sigh of relief. Her pulse was still steady and strong, while her breathing was fine. She had no visible major injuries, save for a large bruise on her side, but other than that, the Vaporeon had only been knocked unconscious.

"You'll be next, Zenith." The Umbreon whipped his head around to see both of his opponents standing behind him, triumphant looks on their faces. Zoey was still rubbing her chin, so Zenith took that as a win.

"You can kick, I'll give you that," Zoey continued. "But just give up now. Even in friendly competitions, someone still has to win, and with Cleo down, you don't stand a chance against the two of us."

_How did they even manage to beat the both of us? I'm sure that my level is higher than-_

**Competition brings out a lot out of Pokemon, Zenith. And remember, YOU are playing on your on set of 'friendly competition' rules, while these guys were going all out.**

_Well, I guess the only way to stop them is if time...ran...out._

**I see what you're getting at. I'm on it, but you'll have to stall.**

_It's worth a shot. We have to snap them out of their competitive trance!_

The entire mental exchange took place in the time span of two seconds, and even during those two seconds, Zenith was fending off attacks from Julley and Zoey. But he couldn't defend himself for long. Julley had tripped the paws of the Umbreon, Zoey freezing his limbs to the ground with Ice Beams. The Lucario placed a paw below Zenith's chin, preparing for a final Sky Uppercut on the Umbreon.

"Nothing personal, Zenith. We just need to win." There was a smile on Zoey's face, but it was a cold one, similar to her words.

"This IS personal!" Zenith spat back at the two Pokemon before him. "This was supposed to be a friendly match! A friendly exchange of moves and show of skills! No one was supposed to get knocked out, we were just supposed to have fun!"

**Great job. Time should be up in three normal seconds. **

In those few seconds, Zoey and Julley looked at each other, as if contemplating Zenith's words. Was that a flash of guilt that crossed their faces, a feeling of remorse for being a too competitive in a simple, friendly, match? Well, whatever it was, it was gone now, replaced by pure competitiveness. Julley pulled his fist back, muscles tensing as he prepared to put all he had into that one punch. Unable to dissuade the duo, Zenith braced himself for the attack, preparing for pain if his plan didn't work out.

**_BEEP!_**

Zenith heaved another sigh of relief as Zoey and Julley looked around in confusion and surprise at the sudden noise.

The feminine voice sounded out once more from the machine.

"Time limit reached. Friendly match ended. Now calming battlefield."

The soft lyrics of a Jigglypuff's Song started to play out from the unseen speakers of the machine, accompanied by Grasswhistle as background music.

The song was too soft to put any normal Pokemon to sleep, since its only function was to calm the high emotions after a battle. But to the three still conscious, tired Pokemon in the arena, it was a lullaby. The expressions on Zoey and Julley's faces softened, their fierce, competitive looks being replaced by calm, sleepy ones. The song continued to play for a few more minutes, and by the time the music cut off, all three Pokemon were now slumbering peacefully on the arena floor.

-Time skip-

Cleo awoke from her unconscious state, shaking her head to clear her vision of stars and bright lights, trying to make sense of everything happening around her. But the sight of the three sleeping Pokemon in front of her confused her even more.

"What just happened here?" She mumbled to herself.

——————————————————————————————

And here's Chapter 26! You know, I really should take that request list down. It was already a bad idea in the first place, and doesn't seem to help either.

And now I am facing what every secondary school kid faces during the last two weeks of their holiday: Homework! It's going to take up most of my time, but I'll still keep on posting chapters every Sunday. That's a promise I intend to keep... until school restarts. That's a whole new story. I'll have a notice about that when it comes up.

Finally, I don't know if you guys enjoy reading this story that I've created, but I sure do enjoy writing it. I've still got enough plot to go on for at least a while, and enough drive to push me onward. The only thing I have opposing me is time, I guess.

And speaking of time, I'd better end off here. Gotta get things done!

See you next Sunday,

**BTJE**


	27. Chapter 27 (Day 2, Part 3)

**NSO Ch 27 (Day 2 Part 3)**

Hey there! Sorry that this chapter's a bit late, but better late than never, I guess. Here's the final part to Day 2!

I don't own Pokemon. Can someone tell me in the reviews if I can stop saying this? It got boring the first five chapters 5 times I typed it out.

* * *

Dinner was oddly silent compared to the event that had played out before it. All four Pokemon made no move to talk, the only sound being the clink of utensils as they reached for more food to fill the appetites that they had worked up. Janice Torrent knew how to read the atmosphere of a room, and decided to keep her lips sealed as well.

After the battle had ended with Zenith, Zoey and Julley falling asleep, Cleo had dragged their sleeping bodies to the outside of the circular arena, laying them side by side, before pushing a button on the arena machine to return the front lawn to its original, grassy state. The other three Pokemon had woken up a few minutes later, by the Janice announcing dinner. They couldn't remember the battle they had participated in, the only thing that stayed with them from their fight being their large appetite that begged to be filled. Cleo had no intention of reminding them, since she was knocked out during the fight and had no idea of its outcome.

**Hey there, champ.**

Zenith's mind was working furiously as he struggled to recalled his lost memories, only to draw up a blank. How had he ended up on the front lawn, besides Zoey and Julley? He couldn't have... no. He wouldn't have done that. His mind was so concentrated on trying to remember that the sudden voice in his head startled him. He jumped in surprise, and the spoon he was holding dropped out of his paw, clattering on the table.

Picking up his spoon, Zenith looked up at the other Pokemon sitting at the table. The Umbreon's gaze was met with worried ones in his direction from Janice and Cleo. Julley and Zoey hadn't noticed the Umbreon's sudden motions, and were clearly deep in thought, clearly wondering about how they had spent their past ten minutes, just as Zenith had done before. Cliff was playing with his peas, uninterested in what was going on. Waving a paw at the anxious looks from the Fire and Water-types, Zenith returned to his meal, and his mental conversation.

_What?_

**Pretty outstanding performance back there. You really showed it to them... till the end. But let's not talk about that.**

_What performance? And show myself to who?_

**You mean, you don't remember the fight?**

_What fight?_

**Wow. That arena machine is good. Hold on. I'm pretty sure I recorded it down somewhere...**

And with that thought-sentence, Zenith was plunged into a flashback, a slightly sped-up, third-person view of the friendly battle he had taken part in.

At the diner table, Zenith had been reaching across the table to get more Tauros steak, when he suddenly froze mid-action, the upper half of his body suspended in mid-air. Now this got the attention at everyone at the table.

"Uh, Zenith?"

While Zenith was spacing out on the outside, on the inside, he was standing on a floating platform, watching the past battle that played out below him.

**Impressive, isn't it? **Dialga's voice was still disembodied, even in Zenith's mind.

_Somewhat. _Zenith was now watching himself get sleepy from the mouth from the arena machine, along with Zoey and Julley.

**I'm going to return you back into your physical state of mind. Remember, keep your balance.**

_What do you me-agh!_

With a sickening lurch, Zenith felt himself regain control of his body once more. In the position he was currently in, he windmilled his arms for a few seconds, trying to not fall onto Janice's home-cooked food. When he managed to regain his balance, he sat back down in his chair, abs hurting from the exertion.

A moment of silence passed, where everyone stared at each other awkwardly, before Cleo spoke up. "Zenith, are... you alright? You were kind of... spacing out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...remembered something."

"For five minutes? Julley literally built a house of cards on your head!"

Looking around, Zenith now noticed many cards scattered on the floor around him. THe Lucario had a sheepish look on his face, looking down on the ground to avoid eye contact with the Dark-type. Setting that fact aside, Zenith redirected his attention back at Cleo.

"Uh... it was a long memory. I'll explain later."

"...If you say so."

A few more minutes passed till the end of dinner, in which the Torrent family realised Zenith's stomach was like that of a Guzzlord's, which he proved by finishing off all of the leftovers.

_**-Time skip-**_

"So, what did you remember?"

Cleo and Zenith were sitting on the floor in the water-type's room, with said Vaporeon staring at the Umbreon with piqued interest.

"Di-_I _remembered the battle, that's all." Zenith stretched his paws out as his jaws widened in a huge yawn. The fatigue from the fight was starting to catch up to him.

"Oh. I'm guessing we didn't win? I was knocked out halfway through, and when I awoke, all I saw were the three of you unconscious."

"Nah. It was a tie. I held out until the arena machine put us to sleep. By the way, do you know competitive your sister is?"

"Not until we fought her. I mean, she was always competitive, but that was a whole new level."

"So... should I tell them about the battle? I don't think they've remembered it yet..."

"NO!" Cleo exclaimed immediately, her fur spiking up. But noticing Zenith's surprised reaction to her own , she caught herself quickly, looking away to hide her embarrassment at her sudden outburst.

Zenith could only watch Cleo in confusion. He had never seen her so aggravated about anything before. And as the Vaporeon broke eye contact with Zenith to stare at the pattern of her bed sheets, thousands of questions raced through the Umbreon's mind, but none of them were voiced out, so as to prevent the current situation from worsening.

_What should I do? Should I try to comfort her, or let her calm herself down? Dialga, any ideas?_

**I'm clueless as you are on this. I'm the god of time, not relationships.**

From the corner of her eyes Cleo could see that the Umbreon sitting in front of her was clearly at a loss. He extended a paw her shoulder, only for him to draw it back, shaking his head as if regretting the decision.

"Okay... I won;t tell them. I don't there's a reason to. After all, we wanted to practice our team-up moves, and that's what we managed to do. They don't need to know anything, right?" Zenith decided on a placating response, and sighed in relief as Cleo looked back up to meet his gaze again, spikes of water retracting back into her body. The Vaporeon seemed to be thinking for a moment, before moving to sit on the side of the side of her bed, hind legs dangling off the edge, staring at the bookshelf across her. There was another brief moment of silence before Cleo started to speak.

"Yeah... they don't need to know. Sorry about the outburst earlier, Zenith. To be honest, I have some very bad experiences with competition. I... I can't cope with it very well." As Cleo spoke, Zenith moved to sit next beside her, placing an arm on her back, patting the Vaporeon gently. "My sister was always determined to beat me in everything... and she always succeeded. No matter how hard I tried, or what competition it was, Zoey would always beat me. So if she knows that she beat me again, and in battling, no less..." Cleo's head drooped in sadness, and Zenith's heart ached at the sight. It was rare to see the normally cheerful Vaporeon so down in the dumps.

"It'a okay, Cleo. It really must've taken a lot for you to tell me all of this. But don't worry, I won't tell them about the fight. In fact, if you must, I can help you get better, so next time you can beat Zoey in anything she chooses!"

"Y-you'd really do all that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Cheesy, but I'm thankful nonetheless."

"Now how 'bout a hug?"

"You are full of surprises, Zenith."

* * *

Here's Part 3! Day 3 will be coming soon! I've finished writing out the entirety of Day 3, and am writing out Day 4 by the time this gets published!

**Just prepare for more cheesy, feeling-revealing chapters. This guy doesn't really know how to do these things very well.**

Hey, I'm trying! And, uh, no spoilers.

**Or else what? Cut me out of the story? Face it, you need me.**

Ugh. I guess you're right-about both things. Well, you heard/read it here, folks. The next few chapters are mostly going into feelings and relationships. So if you feel that most characters feel out of... character, you've been warned here. But I have tried my best, making the characters stick more to their original... characters

See ya next week!

**BTJE**


	28. Chapter 28: Bonus Chapter

**NSO Ch 27**

Hey there! Just after I finished writing out the chapter you read before this, instead of a plot for Day 3, my mind came up with this instead: an extension chapter for Day 2! Don't worry, I've had Days 3, 4 and 5 written out already, al _ready _for typing out.

So presenting this small, one-chapter side story, featuring Zoey and Julley!

This chapter starts immediately after the end of Chapter 26, where Zenith offers Cleo a hug.

I don't own Pokemon in any way. Except for a shoulder clip-on Umbreon and Glaceon. I technically own those.

And another thing. In my first chapter, Kelli, Zenith's mom, was mistakenly written as a Glaceon instead of an Espeon. I'm rectifying that mistake here, since my document of Chapter 1 is gone and I'm too lazy to retype it out.

Enjoy!

* * *

As the two Eeveelutions embraced, in the room at the end of the hallway, a Glaceon and a Lucario were laying on a bed, staring at a ceiling.

"...and I even managed to beat Cleo in swimming! Swimming!"

"That's cool and all, babe, but don't you think that you'r being a it too competitive, like during... the... fight..."

Julley's words trailed off into silence, and Zoey turned to look at him in confusion.

"What's up, Julley?"

"I just remembered."

"Remembered wha-oh. Tell me."

**_-Time skip-_**

"And as we were about finish off Zenith, the machine played some kind of song that made us fall asleep.I guess they did something to make us forget the battle, too. Well, that's all I can remember. Any thoughts, Zoey?"

"..."

"Zoey?"

Now it was the Lucario who turned to look at his girlfriend. The Glaceon was staring into space, her expression unreadable.

"Uh... Zoey?"

"Hm?"

"About the fight..."

"Oh, that? I think we should forget about it. I mean, they must have erased it from our memories for a reason, right?"

"Wow. That's... surprising."

"What do you mean?" Julley shifted uncomfortably at Zoey's words, feeling the air around him getting slightly chillier. Well, he went this far, didn't he? There was no backing out now.

"Well... no offence, but I... kind of expected you to ask me to repeat the part where we knocked out Cleo, and then brag to Cleo that you managed to beat her in a battle." Julley winced as his words left his mouth, realising how insensitive he had sounded. He expected a furious rebuttal from Zoey, and was confused when none came.

Zoey pondered Julley's words for quite some time. She HAD wanted to brag to Cleo about her triumph over the Water-type when it has first mentioned, but the more Julley talked about the battle, describing everything they had done to try and win, the knot of guilt in the Glaceon became more and more evident to her, and she couldn't help but think of all those little 'competitions' she had over the years... with Cleo.

Poor Cleo. How much had her sister gone through, all those challenges, those crushing defeats, and the cold, mocking taunts. So many taunts. And for so many years. And Cleo had put up with her the entire time. Forget Julley being insensitive. She was the real heartless Pokemon here.

Maybe it was time for a change.

"You know what, Julley? You're right. Maybe we ARE a tad too competitive. It's starting to negatively affect Pokémon close to us."

_Especially my poor, sweet sister. How did I not notice this until now?_

While Zoey was breaking down internally, her face remained cold and expressionless on the outside, leaving Julley unsure of what he should do now.

"So...um... let's just promise to be less... competitive...?" The Lucario asked the question cautiously. He knew he could've easily used Psychic to peer into Zoey's mind and sense her emotions, but he was not going to take that risk again. Not after what had happened last time.

"That... would be nice." Zoey seemed to cheer up slightly, albeit still looking somewhat distracted.

Julley sighed. He and Zoey had worked out most of the kinks of their relationship by now, but the Glaceon's emotions had always been hard for him to make out. The nature of a Glaceon were a lot like their typing- a cold and reclusive attitude. It took a long time for her to warm up to Julley, the Lucario eventually melting her icy exterior and getting to really know her. However, during times of immense sadness or extreme stress, Zoey would rebuild the mental ice walls around her emotions, concealing them from others and reverting back into her previous withdrawn self.

And like always, Julley would always help to thaw her out. What were boyfriends for, if not to care for their female partners?

Scooting over to Zoey's side of the bed, he approached the Glaceon from the behind, Zoey leaning halfway off the side of the bed, an unexpressive look on her face as she stared on the floor. He placed both paws on the Glaceon's shoulders, nuzzling his head onto a shoulder so one of Zoey's teal dangles were draped over his snout.

"C'mon, babe," he crooned. "Please don't give me the... cold shoulder?"

No response. And Zoey always loved his lame puns. Guess he would have to try harder.

"Zoey, you can't keep concealing yourself like this when you've got worries." Julley's voice was baely a whisper as he spoke into the Glaceon's ear. "Remember what I told you on that night?"

There was a small smile on Zoey's face as she replied. "Pizza is the best food ever?"

Julley gave a small chuckle in relief. The pun _had _worked after all.

"Okay, I did say that," He admitted. "But what did I say? When we were on the roof? Did you remember that?"

He felt Zoes head give a little nod.

"Y-you said that we could face anything, as long as we were together."

"And I meant every single word of it. So how are you feeling now, Zoey?"

"Way better. Thanks, Julley." Zoey buried her face into the Lucario's fur, Zoey enjoying his floof, and Julley enjoying her familiar chill. "That memory got me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside again, just like before. I guess it was enough for me to thaw out."

"Happy to help. I'm just glad you're you again. And speaking of something related to warmth..."

"Julley. I told you. It's not for months."

"So... should I be happy, or...?"

There was a sigh from an exasperated Zoey, who threw a pillow at the figure beside her, the Lucario ducking to avoid the flying cushion.

"Let's just get some sleep."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Zoey."

"Goodnight, Julley."

* * *

Ah, who doesn't love bonus chapters, as short as they may be? And sure, it contains a little mush. How bad could it be?

**Very. If there was any more, this chapter could be classified as a fungi. **

And expect mushiness of equally high levels in future chapters, too!

**And dialogue. Lots and lots of it.**

Yeah, my bad if you hate things like that. When writing these stories out, they play out in my head like some sort of... television drama. And trust me, if I was good at animating, well... that's for the future, I think.

Another note before we bid farewell for now. This will be the last chapter of the year! And with a new school year, comes harder, and much more earlier, urgent exams. I'll still be uploading a chapter next Sunday, but from then on, it'll probably be uploads once a month. But don't worry, besides studying, I'll also be jotting down future chapters in my notebook, so I'll be mighty prepared when I return.

And to end this year off, I would love to thank all of the readers, the followers, the favouriters, and the reviewers! Have a nice 2019, and see y'all next decade!

**Getting schoolwork done,**

**BTJE**


	29. Chapter 29 (Day 3, Part 1)

**NSO Ch 29: Day 3, Part 1**

Happy 2020 to all! I'm heading back to school tomorrow, and I'm just glad to end off my holidays by having enough time to type out this chapter.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Cleo lay on her bed, staring at the empty spot where Zenith had slept yesterday, now empty. In its place was a note, which Cleo had already read. The words written on it were barely legible, scribbled on messily with a pen, as if the Umbreon had made the note in a hurry.

_**Have urgent business to deal with.**_

_**Be back v soon.**_

Looking around, Cleo noticed that her once closed bedroom window was now wide open. Clearly the Umbreon had chosen the silent option to exit the house so as to not wake the Vaporeon from her slumber, her bedroom door always creaked loudly when it was opened. Smiling to herself at Zenith's thoughtfulness, Cleo got up to shut the window, before flopping back onto the comfort of her bed.

Cleo didn't mind Zenith's sudden disappearance. It gave her time to think about all the things that had happened to her since her move into this town. Especially the relationship status she had gained with Zenith. She regretted none of the choices she had made so far, but it always seemed that the two of them were...missing something. Unable to think of an answer immediately, Cleo's mind began to wander in newfound boredom, trying to find something to do. Glancing around her room, the Vaporeon's eyes finally landed on her bookshelf, filled to the brim with numerous romance novels.

_That's it._

_Romance._

But would romance with Zenith make their relationship better? That one question remained in Cleo's mind as she closed her eyes, imagining scenarios from her many novels, but with her and Zenith enjoying those romantic moments instead of the books' main characters. On one paw, they would make their relationship seem more of a... relationship, but on the other paw...

Cleo tried to come up with an effective argument to her own points, but her mind was already working against her, drowning her out with more imaginary scenarios, each more inappropriate than the last, all stemming from the books that the Vaporeon kept hidden when Zenith was around. Cleo was pretty sure that she was dreaming by this point, but she didn't care anymore. There was something odd, though. As the scenarios changed at their rapid pace, they changed with a muffled thump. The thumps slowly grew louder and louder, until some part of her subconscious realised that the sound must be coming from the world outside her dreams.

Cleo awoke groggily, still reluctant to leave her dreamscape. She found herself laying face-first on her bedroom floor, which left her confused for her moment, before deducing that she must have fallen off her bed in one of her more... intimate scenes.

She may have figured that part out, but the thumping still continued. It seemed like it was coming from... in front of her? The water-type raised her head, and her eyes widened with shock and surprise, all sleepiness now dispelled.

It was Zenith. He was standing on the window ledge, hammering on the thic pane of glass. The Umbreon seemed to be shouting, most likely calling out her name, but his words could not be heard through the window. Cleo scrambled to her paws and rushed to her windowsill, and released that it was latched shut by force of habit, restricting Zenith's normally easy access into her room. By now, Zenith had stopped pounding on the window, but was still staring at Cleo through worried eyes. As Cleo unlatched and opened her window, the Dark-type leaped into her room immediately, circling the Vaporeon, giving her body a once-over.

"Cleo! Are you alright? No one answered the door when I rang the doorbell so I tried to enter through your window but I found you sprawled on the ground. I thought something had happened to you and your window was locked and-"

Zenith's words were ct off as Cleo threw her paws around him in a giant hug, the water-type patting his back to calm him down, smoothing down ruffled fur as she gently stroked his back. Cleo continued until Zenith's frantic, rapid breaths slowed down into a more composed, relaxed rhythm. She then pulled away from their hug to stare into Zenith's crimson pupils.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better. Thanks, Cleo. Sorry you had to see me like that." Zenith ducked his head, embarrassed at the huge contrast to his usual calm and levelheadedness that he had exhibited earlier.

"It's fine, Zenith. Actually, its cute to see you all worked up over me." Cleo responded in a coy voice, causing Zenith to blush even harder under his dark fur. "And it's always nice to call out the Zenith comfort train." Cleo added.

_Uh... Dialga? A little help over here?_

**I guess that you could change the subject, but-**

_Great thanks!_

**I wasn't finished...**

"So... why were you on the floor like that? You worried me to half to death when I saw you."

"I was... sleeping. I think I fell on the floor, but didn't wake up. You know how deep of a sleeper I am."

"Thank Arceus. I thought something bad had happened to you."

_But you're a light sleeper... that was why I had to leave through the window in the first place..._

**Don't bring that up.**

"Really? Like what?"

"Like..." Zenith seemed to ponder that question, but then shook his head vigorously, as if trying to clear his head of bad thoughts. "Never mind that. You're safe, and that's all that matters to me."

"Aww..."

"So... half the day's gone. I have a plan for the rest of the day... but I kinda need your permission for it."

Cleo' curiosity was piqued once again. "What did you mean by 'needing my permission'?' Her tone was wary, and caused Zenith to shuffle his paws on the ground nervously, now doubting the faith he had in his 'plan'.

"You know how your cell structure is similar to water, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you can control water with your mind?"

"Still can, but I don't see where this is going..."

"Well..." Zenith took a deep breath, before blurting out the words on his mind.

"Since you can control water and you're kinda like water... I wanted to see if could change the forms, shapes or sizes of your body through your control of water." As the words left Zenith's mouth, he realised that the words he said were dumb. And judging from Cleo's incredulous expression, Zenith thought that Cleo felt the same way. Stammering, he felt to backtrack, to take back the plan that he now regretted coming up with.

"I-I mean, let's just forget everything I just said. That was a dumb plan anyway. Why don't we just-"

"Zenith."

"Y-yes?"

"I think that it's a great plan."

Zenith blinked twice at Cleo, the water-type's words slowly sinking in.

"Are you sure? It might be dangerous, and since we've never done this before I have no idea what will happen to you..."

Cleo stared at Zenith intently as he continued to ramble on. He was staring at her through worried eyes, and his paws were shifting nervously on the bedroom floor, as if unsure of his actions. He was so different from the Zenith that she knew, the Dark-type that laughed in the face of danger and kept a level head in all sorts of situations. What could've caused him to act so the way he was now?

"Zenith, you're acting weirder than usual. What's up? I've never seen you this worried at the prospect of danger and all that."

"It's just that..." A small pause as a hesitant Zenith tried to answer. "I'm fine when it's me who's the one in danger, and I'm also fine when we're in dangerous situations together, since we watch each other's backs. But seeing you facing danger yourself? I can't bear you to enter a situation we know nothing about, and get yourself hurt and I'm harmless to stop it."

Zenith slumped to sit on the floor, lowering his head to hide his expression, and Cleo's head ached at the sight.

_Looks like the Zenith comfort train has to make a few more stops._

The Vaporeon sat on the floor, leaning her head on Zenith's shoulder as she sat beside the Umbreon. "Zenith, that's so sweet, it could've given me diabetes." A smile from Zenith. That was good. "But I really want to do this. It seems fun, and I too feel the same way as you do now when you battle solo in all those fights, but I trusted you to make it out safely, and you did. You now have to do the same for me. And after all, I have to prove that I can take care of myself."

_You know, Cleo's words don't hurt a much as I thought they would._

**That's because you think she's right. Just let her do the experiments.**

_Wait, you ARE the god of time, right? You can see into the future?_

**I can do that, but I won't tell you. That would be spoiling your results. Dude, just trust her. She's as strong as you are and then some-with proper training. She clearly trusts you, and as long as she's in control of what she does, what could go wrong?**

_Wow. That didn't sound ominous as all. But you do have a point._

Getting up from the floor, Zenith extended a paw to Cleo, which the Vaporeon accepted with delight. She could feel the aura of worry which surrounded Zenith before being dispelled, and to be replaced with confidence. Knowing what this meant, she gave Zenith a warm, long smile, which he returned with a thankful one.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Cleo. I really needed it. Meet me on your front lawn in five minutes. I need a bit of time to prepare first.

* * *

And here's the first chapter I'm publishing in 2020! As this 2020's an important one in my school year, I'll be uploading monthly instead of weekly. And i'll be sure that all chapters I publish from now on will contain more than a thousand words. It's the least I can do.

You may have noticed that this chapter contains a lot more dialog than usual. I'll try to cut down on this, but I see these stories play out in my head, like some sort of drama. And dramas mostly contain dialog. But that doesn't mean that there's no more action. There definitely will be, and it'll happen soon.

That's all I have to say for now. See you in February!

**Packing my bag for school,**

**BTJE**


	30. Chapter 30 (Day 3, Part 2)

**NSO Ch 30 Day 3, Part 2**

Early chapter! A day early, but it's the thought that counts, right?

It's hardly February and I'm already getting swamped by schoolwork, having to prepare for tests and all that. But hey, I'll always have enough time to type another chapter! That, and also I have an extra school holiday because of Chinese New Year. It was supposed to allow us to finish off our given school homework, but since I was proactive, I now have time to get this out to you all.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Cleo sat on her front lawn, enjoying how the blades of glass felt on her skin. It was now noon, and the sun was hanging at its highest point in the sky, sending its scorching rays beating down on the earth. Since Cleo was a Water-type, the heat didn't affect her, but most of the neighbourhood wasn't as lucky as the Vaporeon. The streets and sidewalks were completely deserted, most Pokemon staying inside to beat the heat, save for the occasional Fire-type, which made it less desirable for Pokemon to venture outside.

A few minutes later, Cleo noticed her tub of water float out of her open window, surrounded in a light blue glow. Zenith sat in the tub as he used Psychic to lower it down onto the front lawn. Cleo ran over to meet him as the Umbreon stepped out of the large tub of water. He didn't need to dry himself off, the water still clinging to his fur evaporating quickly in the heat.

"Ready for the experiments, Cleo?"

"Yup! Why'd you bring down my tub of water for?"

"For the experiments. I'm trying to test how... compatible water is with your body."

Seeing Cleo's confused expression, Zenith decided to elaborate a bit further.

"Seeing that your body's molecular structure is nearly identical to regular water molecules, I want to find out if you can 'merge' with water to change your shape and/or size."

"So... you want to see if water can become a part of my body , and if I can control that instead, since my water control powers don't work on my own molecules?"

"Putting it simply, yes. Let's start with something simple first... how about adding a layer of water onto your body?"

"How thick?"

"A few centimeters should be good for now. Ready?"

"Yup." Closing her eyes, Cleo stood next to the tub, mind willing for the water to envelop her entire body. And as Zenith watched, a ball of water rose from the tub, to splash onto Cleo's back, the water covering her fully. The Vaporeon faded out of sight while this was happening, turning invisible* in water to leave behind a featureless blob of water in the shape of her. Nothing happened for a minute, in which Zenith waited with bated breath, before a pair of eyes opened themselves once more, and Cleo's features reappeared in a slightly larger body.

Zenith circled Cleo, examining the Vaporeon as she stretched out her limbs, as if using them for them for the first time.

"How does it feel, Cleo? Does the water feel like a part of your body?"

"Hm..." The Vaporeon pondered question as she trotted around the front lawn, doing jumps and leaps to test out how her new 'body' felt.

"It's more of a suit than it is a skin." Cleo stared at her paw, clenching ad unclenching it while the water that covered it moved along as well. She was going to get the water back off her body, when an idea popped into her mind, accompanied with a smile on her face.

Zenith was busy looking at the clipboard in he held in his paws, scribbling down notes as he heard Cleo call out his name. Looking up, he almost jumped in surprise as the eyes he stared into weren't of the Vaporeon he knew, but of another Umbreon-his. However, surprise was overridden by excitement and curiosity at Cleo's newfound skill.

"Cleo! That's you... right?"

"Yup!" It unsettled Zenith deeply to hear himself speak in such an upbeat, feminine tone, although he didn't let it show.

"This... is... amazing! It looks exactly like me! Shame about the colour though." Completing his thorough inspection of Cleo's new 'body', he had to admire her handiwork. As creeped out as he was, he was really impressed. Every detail on 'him' was spot on, and even the fur looked realistic. The only thing that separated the disguise from Zenith was the bright blue sheen of the water that surrounded Cleo.

"Yeah, it really is a shame, but I can't do anything about about the colour. I CAN do this, though." Cleo closed his eyes, concentrating, before morphing her Umbreon disguise into a variety of different Pokemon. Zenith managed to catch glimpses of the Cleo's family members, his mom, school teachers and students, all of which looked perfectly to their real life counterparts, before resuming her original form.

"Wow. I'll work on something for the colour. Also, what happens when you morph into something... bigger than you?" Zenith noticed that all of Cleo's recent shape-shifts were all around her size, and quadruped. "Like... Kurt...? Just be carefu- "

As some as the Nidoking's name left Zenith's mouth, Cleo concentrated once more, picturing the Poison/Ground type in her mind. More water rose out from the tub as Cleo stood on her hind legs, the clear liquid surrounding the Vaporeon, wrapping around her body until she disappeared again, leaving behind a giant cocoon shaped blob of water. Another moment of silence, and Zenith stepped backwards as tendrils of water extended from the water, thickening and twisting to form into the shape of the Nidoking. Like all of her previous forms, Cleo was spot on once again, causing Zenith to shudder involuntarily at the figure in front of him, before reminding himself who it actually was. Curiousity drove him forward again to poke 'Kurt' in the stomach.

"Cleo! How's your position in there? And, uh..." Another poke to the stomach. "...can you feel that?"

"Um...I'm in an upright position. I guess I can still move still move this thing..." The Nidoking took a wobbly step forward, and then another. "It's like piloting a mech from that gaint robot movie."

"The one where they fought kaiju?"

"Yeah. That one. And as for that poking- no, I can't really feel it. It's more of a tingle than a tap."

"It's like being in a partially pain-proof suit, then. Do you mind it I... attack you?"

The Nidoking shrugged, spreading out 'his' arms. "Try it anyways. I need to know too."

Charging up the smallest Dark Pulse he had, Zenith sent it straight at the feet of the 'Nidoking'. The detonation didn't seem to have any effect on the 'NIdoking', which surprised Zenith. Even his smallest attacks were still powerful. However, Cleo's huge form was still knocked backwards from the shockwave that enamated from the orb. Landing on the ground, Cleo was unable to get back on her feet, still unaccustomed with her new form, so she shrank back into her original self, the excess water puddling back on the floor. She gratefully accepted the paw from Zenith, who pulled the Vaporeon back up onto her paws, checking her anxiously for any sorts of injuries.

"You okay? That was quite a fall."

"I'm fine. Didn't feel much of that Dark Pulse, but it looks like I still obey the laws of physics. Do you have anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah. One last question." Zenith finished writing on her clipboard and looked back up. "How bug can you get?"

"Let's see!" Cleo eyes sparkled at the prospect of towering over houses and buildings. Concentrating even harder, all of the water on the ground swirled into the air, along with the remaining contents of the tub, encasing Cleo in a sphere of water, which was slowly growing to the size of the Torrent Residence. Zenith stared at the sphere in amazement as the sphere slowly moulded itself into the shape of a Vaporeon. Features added themselves shortly after, and Zenith found himself looking up at a two-storey tall Cleo. The humongous Water-type surveyed her surroundings, looking slightly disappointed at not being as tall as she expected. Looking down, she saw a minuscule Zenith shrugging at her, gesturing at an empty tub.

"How's it like up there?" Zenith's voice was barely audible from Cleo's perspective. She tried to respond, but as she did, she could feel the ground trembling under her feet, and so could Zenith as he tried to keep his balance on the lawn. Maybe shrinking down to converse with Zenith would be a better idea.

_**-Time Skip-**_

"So... you were saying that you could have gotten bigger than... that?"

"Yup! I just needed more water. Then I can become as big as I want!"

"Well, as long as you don't exert yourself." Zenith stared at the sky, which was starting to fade from a clear blue to the reddish glow of a sunset. As the sun slowly began to sink down the horizon, bringing its scorching heat along, the streets of the neighbourhood became more populated again, Pokemon enjoying the coolness of the evening.

"Looks like there's too many Pokemon around to continue. We don't want to attract any more attention." Leaping back into the tub of water, Zenith used Psychic to return it back into Cleo's room, with him along with it.

Cleo took the normal route back into the room, through the main door of her house. But as the Vaporeon pushed open her blue door, she immediately sensed that something was... off. Zenith was still sitting in the tub of the water. He was staring at his reflection, the expression on his face reminiscent of the one Cleo wore yesterday.

_Oh boy. Looks like this comfort train's working overtime today. _

The Vaporeon went over to Zenith, who scooted over to one side so that she could sit beside him in the tub.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Everything went out fine today. Perfect, even."

"I don't think I see the problem here. Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"But that's the thing. Nothing bad happened, and in the end I we had less time to try out more of those experiments. I could tell that you really enjoyed them, but most of the day was spent on me worrying that you'd get hurt during these experiments. I should have just trusted you in the first place instead of fretting pointlessly about your well-being. If I'd done that, we would've had more time. If only I had put more faith in-"

The words that were tumbling out of Zenith's mouth were silenced as a wave of water crashed over his him, forcibly dunking his head to submerge it in the cold water. Fighting his way to the surface, he spluttered, trying to rid his mouth of the water that had sloshed its way inside. Bristling with indignation at the sudden act, Zenith turned to Cleo, wanting an explanation but faltered under the cold stare of hers.

"You done?"

Zenith opened his mouth to speak, but after some consideration, closed it again, nodding.

Cleo's gaze softened, and care could once again be heard in her voice. "I'm sorry for that Zenith. I was calling out your name several times during your... ranting but you didn't seem to hear me. Look, all these things are in the past now. Let's just learn from them, and use them as stepping stones in the future of our relationship. We all got something we wanted in the end, didn't we? I had fun, you got your results, and we spent more time together! It's a win-win, with even more win! Who could ask for more, right?"

"...right."

"C'mon, Zenith." Cleo snuggled up to Zenith, burying her head in the Umbreon's chest fur, directly under his chin. "Stop thinking too much into this. Besides, I'd rather have you constantly worrying about me than have you not care about me at all."

"I guess you're right." Zenith scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at his previous actions. "You know, I guess the reason why I keep worrying about the past is probably because I-" The Umbreon was interrupted again by a splash, this time produced by Cleo falling into the water, before sitting back upright, rubbing her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Cleo's jaws stretched wide open in a huge yawn. "All that stuff today was mentally taxing. I think I.. need.. to..." Cleo couldn't muster any more energy, falling asleep midsentence. Zenith caught Cleo before she could fall into the water again, pulling her close to his chest, smiling at her adorable snoring features. He then lifted Cleo out of the tub, carrying the Vaporeon with his front paws, bridal style, and laid her gently on the blue mattress. Grabbing the neatly folded blanket placed in a corner of the bed, he tucked Cleo in.

"Sweet dreams, Cleo. I'll tell your mom to wake you up for dinner." Giving the Vaporeon's forehead a quick peck, Zenith quickly exited Cleo's room.

As Cleo's final hold on consciousness slowly slipped away, her mind couldn't help but go back to the unanswered question it had asked before: But on the other paw?

Well...

But on the other paw, maybe they didn't need romantic acts to make their relationship better. It was already great the way it was, and Cleo wouldn't give anything in the world to change it.

* * *

1* Vaporeon's body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water.- Gen 3 FireRed PokeDex entry

2*Read Chapter 29 to refresh your memory on the first part of the question!

* * *

Chapter 30! I have chapters 31-34 written out, and 35 is in the works. My workload will definitely increase as the year drags on, so I may not upload from time to time. But that doesn't mean that I _won't _upload.

Take care of yourselves. This Wuhan coronavirus doesn't seems like it's going anywhere anytime soon.

**BTJE**


	31. Chapter 31

**NSO Ch 31**

Another month, another chapter! It's a miracle I actually managed to scrape together enough time for me to relax and write this thing out, but now's the March holidays! School was really starting to heat up, with tests and graded assignments and all that. Next month, I'll still post another chapter, but I can't guarantee that it'll come out as early in the month like the others.

To DROID118: I'm not writing any lemons so far, but I do hope that they'll appear here if my ability allows for it. I'm no awesome writer, and I hope my writing skills and creativity improves with every new chapter that I put out.

I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy!

* * *

"What? Why do you have to go back to school? It's our break, for Arceus' sake!"

"I...left something in the secret room in school, so I need to go back and get it." Zenith slid open Cleo's window and perched on the windowsill, preparing to leap out. Looking back, he caught Cleo's eye, the Vaporeon still sitting on her bed, still swaddled in blankets, an expression of disbelief on her face at the prospect of returning to school.

"You coming along? You can always stay here while I go by myself, and-"

Those words jogged Cleo's back into action. She wouldn't stay at home alone again if she could help it. It was just too boring for her without another Pokemon to keep her company. With a shout of "Meet you at the front lawn!", the Vaporeon leaped off her bed and rushed out of her room, desperate to do anything than stay in her room any longer. Seeing Cleo close her bedroom door behind her, Zenith turned his attention back to the open window in front of him. Normally he would just jump out and climb down the house wall, the soft grass of the backyard would easily cushion him if he fell. But during his previous trips out the window, Zenith had noticed a drain pipe that bordered the roof, within easy reach from the windowsill. Maybe today would be the perfect day to try another route.

Perching on the windowsill, Zenith leaped upwards, twisting his body in midair to grab hold of the drain pipe with his front paws. In one swift motion, he pulled himself onto the roof and started to run across it. His soft paws and light frame made no noise as he ran along the the shingles of the roof, jumping off the edge to see the front lawn spread out in front of him. Cleo, who had been lying on the grass, gazing at the clouds, gasped as a black silhouette raced aced across her vision. Charging up a Dark Pulse between his jaws, Zenith let it loose beneath his foot just as he was going to hit the ground, allowing him to perform a 'double jump' and land perfectly on the front lawn, in front of a stunned Cleo.

"Did you just... jump off the roof? How did you do that?"

"I guess it just seems like today's my lucky day. C'mon, let's go!"

Cleo got up from the grass to help Zenith open the front gate. "Yeah, let's go. The sooner you get what you need and get out of school, the better!"

_**-Time Skip-**_

"Ugh." Cleo waved a paw in front of her face as Zenith pushed open the double doors of Kingdra High, letting loose a musty odour that hit the duo in pungent waves. "This stinks- literally. I think I'm going to the library while you search for the thing you need. You know where to find me, right?"

Zenith thought back to the school library's extensive romance section, one that completely overshadowed the small bookshelf that Cleo had in her room.

"Sure. I'll come fetch you when I'm done. It'll take around ten minutes, tops."

That left the Umbreon to navigate through the schools labyrinth of hallways, making his way to the hidden room. The halls were deserted, free from its usual groups and cliques, most of the students gone enjoying the rest of their week-long break. This meant that, for once, Zenith did not have to worry about bullies, or anything that he used to fear during normal school days. This allowed the Umbreon to traverse the hallways without worries, and think about his plans for the day.

_I can complete what I've been working on once I got what I need from the secret room, but I guess that can wait. To be honest, all I want to do is to pad out the rest of the day with Cleo, do what she wants for a change. That sound good, right Dialga?_

_Dialga?_

There was no response from the Temporal Pokemon.

_Well, I guess he can't spend ALL his time hooked up to my mind. At least these powers are here to stay. Oh well. Time to pick up the pace. Gotta get back to Cleo fast!_

The Umbreon rounded a corner, and leaped back, hissing.

A pink, ribboned Pokemon stood before him, leaning against the wall, nonchalantly inspecting her nails. On Zenith's reaction, she dropped back down on all fours, smiling sweetly at the Umbreon.

"Why hello, Zenith. We seem to have run into each other." Her voice was silk smooth, yet sickeningly sweet, like every word was made out of sugar.

The only response she got was a snarl and the charging up of a Dark Pulse. "Don't play dumb, Sylvie." Zenith spat the last word out with a growl. "Pokemon don't just 'run into' you."

"What do you want from me? Your five boyfriends not good enough for you?"

The smile on Sylvie's face seemed to grow even wider, if that was even possible.

"Oh, them? Let's just say that I... released them, if you catch my drift." Was that a wink she sent at him? Whatever. Zenith wasn't in the fazed in the slightest. If anything, that just made him way more suspicious of the Sylveon standing in front of him.

"I understand you loud and clear. So now that that's out of the way, I'm off to finish my errands and get back to Cleo." Zenith tried to go around Sylvie. but she blocked his advances to get past her, annoying the Umbreon even more.

"So what do you want now? Get more Pokemon to fall in love with you?" The Dark Pulse in Zenith's mouth grew larger.

Sylvie gave a loud, tinkly laugh that made Zenith wince, shaking her head.

"You've got it all wrong, Zenith. You see, I'm coming clean. In fact, from now on, I'm remaining loyal to just one Pokemon."

"Yay. Great. You're turning over a new leaf. Good for you. So if you excuse me..." Zenith's expression was unchanging, an emotionless face that revealed no weakness to Sylvie as he tried once again to step past her, his irritation towards the Sylveon growing with each failed sidestep.

"So... what about your current reputation?" Sighing, Zenith decided to just entertain Sylvie.

"Oh, I don't care what others think of me. I can always turn them away, since they all pale in comparison to this one Pokemon that I realised will be perfect for me..." Throughout Sylvie's explanation, Zenith had given up on getting to the hidden room, and was slowly backing away, ready to make a break for the library, back to Cleo. He had picked up what Sylvie wanted to do, and did not want to be anywhere near her when she pulled it off. The hungry look the Sylveon had in her eyes didn't give Zenith much comfort either, only confirming his suspicions. With lighting-fast speed, he launched the Dark Pulse at Sylvie, before turning tail to flee. As he ran down the corridor as fast as his four paws could take him, a muffled 'boom' could be heard, but the usual 'flump' of a body hitting the ground was absent, adding to the panic he was trying to subdue.

_I have to get to the library before Sylvie gets to me first. Cleo will know what to do. She'll understand if I explain it to her, but if Sylvie reaches me before I do... Time to go faster!_

Still sprinting, Zenith concentrated, calling upon the the time powers that were bestowed upon him by Dialga, and smiled as he felt time around him slowing down to a crawl. Navigating his way through the halls, Zenith began to feel a sense of hope once more.

_Everything's going to be alright. I left Sylvie in the dust. I'm halfway there to the library. Nothing can go woAH!_

Zenith felt his feet fly out from under him as the friction between the school tiles and his paw pads were suddenly nonexistent. In his rush, he had not noticed a strategically placed puddle of oil in his way, the transparent liquid almost invisible to the Umbreon in the school lighting. And since he was moving at top speed, the momentum carried him forward to slam face-first into the wall at the end of the hallway, leaving him dazed from the impact as well as a dent in the plaster.

Zenith was seeing Staryus and Starmies as his body peeled off the wall and hit the floor. The world was spinning, and he barely had time to react as a pink and white blur entered his vision. Paws were planted on his chest to hold him down, and ribbonlike feelers were wrapped around his front and back limbs, holding them in a vice like grip, never loosening no matter how hard Zenith struggled.

_Must.. keep her talking to come.. up with... plan..._

"Why me? You had a few years, and you never even came close to me." Zenith asked his captor through gritted teeth, fighting against a headache and his bonds but to no avail.

Still wearing that same sweet smile, Sylvie raised Zenith into the air with her tendrils, slamming him back into the dent in the wall that he had created before, knocking the air straight out of his lungs. The tendrils still held fast, rendering any escape attempts futile. A paw under his chin tilted his head upwards, and forced Zenith to look down into the blue-white eyes of Sylvie.

"Come on, Zenith... you know why?" The Sylveon purred. "Before, when you disguised yourself as a normal Umbreon, you were so... ordinary. But now, even since you've shown your... true colours..." Zenith shuddered as he felt a paw trace the outline of the bright blue ring on his thigh.

"...you've shown a whole new side of yourself. You have brain, brawn, beauty... you're the epitome of Eeveelutions! Besides me, of course." In a last ditch effort, Zenith charged up a Dark Pulse and released it point-blank into Sylvie's face. There was an explosion, but when the smoke cleared, Sylvie was still standing, a coy smile on her undamaged features. Zenith bit back a cry of pain as the tendrils tightened their constricting grip on his limbs. "Zenith, you sly dog, you had me monologuing! Don't you know I'm resistant to Dark types? A for effort, but no matter. You can't escape, and it should be working now."

"What's... working..." Zenith was confused, but then the answer became clear to him.

Literally.

* * *

Cliffhangers, am I right?

How do you like the new character? Sylvie's that one popular girl in school that's basically a whore. On another note, I'm still writing Chapter 35, which is way longer in both length and the time I expected writing this. Still getting it out, though.

Tune in next month for a new chapter!

Stay healthy, everyone! Covid-19's spreading like wildfire.

**Please leave a review,**

**BTJE**


	32. Chapter 32

NSO Ch 32

Hey there! COVID-19. It's both a blessing and a curse, but it seems more so of the latter. But with that comes with Home-Based Learning for the entirety of April, and with THAT comes a new chapter this month! It may not be much during these trying times, but I hope that it can keep you entertained for quite some time, especially if you're staying home.

And sorry for not getting this out sooner. Turns out the workload of school's the same, maybe more, even when separated by a computer screen. Had to get a few projects out of the way too.

DROID118: If you want to make an alternate universe series of this series, go for it! I fully support that idea, since I got inspired in a similar fashion by 'That Glaceon' by Awesome Sawss and Luanastar/LuanOTP. Do whatever you want in that story you're writing, and definitely tell me its name when you create it. As for the time, use whatever day, month or year you want. If you read carefully, I never really specify the date in my chapter, in the event I forget them and create a time paradox.

Gamefreak is the developer behind two recently released games that I know of- Pokemon Sword and Shield, and Little Town Hero. One is the most popular and widely-known game during its time, and the other is Pokemon Sword and Shield. I own neither.

* * *

In the library, Cleo put down the book in her paws and glanced at the giant clock hanging on the wall. It had been almost an hour since Zenith had left to grab the thing he needed, and he had promised to be back in at most ten minutes.

Something was definitely wrong.

Placing her book back in its original spot on the bookshelf, Cleo hurried out of the library to find her boyfriend.

"What's... working..." Zenith groaned as his head began to swim, his vision turning an unnaturally bright shade of pink. Meanwhile, an intoxicating smell started to permeate his senses.

"Wh-what is that?" Zenith tried to break free of his bonds, but his body felt slow and sluggish, as if moving each limb required too much energy that he didn't have. Seeing the Umbreon struggling weakly in her grasp, Sylvie let out another laugh, bringing herself closer to Zenith until their noses were almost touching. The scent seemed to grow stronger, and Zenith's nose just seemed to drink it up.

"Eau de Salazzle. It's nice, isn't it? I know you think so." Sylvie smiled as she watched the Umbreon's rapidly twitching nose.

Zenith was about to respond, witty comment at the ready, but said thought was pushed out of his mind by the more intricate details that his eyes had picked up in the last few seconds, like how Sylvie's body shape looked a lot more...appealing than Cleo's and how beautiful the Sylveon's light-blue eyes actually were... Lewd thoughts and scenarios started to cram themselves into his mind, things that would normally never exist, much less appear in the Umbreon's brain. The smile on Sylvie's face grew as Zenith's body went limp in her feelers, no longer resisting.

However, even with all the crude thoughts crowding around in Zenith's mind, there was still a small part of his consciousness that remained intact, crying out.

_Shout! Bite her feelers! Get help! Do anything besides this!_

"Zenith!" Both Eeveelutions turned their heads towards the sound of approaching footsteps., the electric lights of the hallway casting the growing shadow of a frilled quadruped against the wall.

"Zenith! Where are you?"

Annoyance rose up to Sylvie's throat as she felt Zenith's once slack body try to struggle against her feelers at Cleo's arrival. After all she had done, and he was still resisting? She was almost impressed. Ordinary Pokemon would have seen the light by now. Looking back at the Umbreon, she saw his mouth opened wide, most likely to call out the Vaporeon's name in a desperate cry for help. _That just wouldn't do. Time to seal the deal._

Cleo could hear some noise further down the hallway. Zenith must be close by. Rounding the corner, the Vaporeon's wild imagination conjured up the many scenarios Zenith could be in right now, each more terrifying and unbelievable than the last.

But none as terrifying and unbelievable as this.

Zenith had his back to the wall, lips locked with a Sylveon that Cleo did not recognise. Their kissing slowly grew into a full-blown make out session, the Dark and Fairy-type Pokemon feeling each other up as they did so, with the Vaporeon staring on in consternation. A voice in Cleo's head screamed at her to do something, but she was too stunned to react, her brain still trying to process the scene before her.

-Less than a minute earlier-

Noticing Cleo round the corner, Zenith's hope lifted once more. There was still a shot at this! He was beginning to succumb to the infatuation and could feel logical thinking slowly slipping away from him. He had to act now, and fast. Opening his mouth, he raised his head to the ceiling, gathering up whatever remaining sense he had left to shout out Cleo's name. But instead of words leaving his mouth, Zenith was taken by surprise as a pink paw forced his head down, Sylvie's lips latching onto his own, her tongue forcibly snaking its way into his maw. Her tendrils glowed faintly, emitting a soothing aura to suppress Zenith's enraged and indignant emotions. Zenith's eyes widened in surprise, accompanied by a sharp intake of pheromone-filled air. His eyelids closed as he started to enjoy the feeling, the last of his rational thought washed away in a sea of pheromones to be replaced with an overwhelming sense of primal desire and passion. There was only one Pokemon in the world that he wanted right now, and that was the one right in front of him.

He couldn't care less about anyone else.

Meanwhile, in the Hall of Legends, Dialga closed his room door, fist-pumping as he did so. Another successful date with Palkia at Virizion's new restaurant. Well, time to check on his favourite Umbreon and see him develop his relationship with that Vaporeon. Booting up the Pokemon Life Connector, Dialga placed the helmet on his head, tuning in to Zenith's mind to see his thoughts.

And like Cleo, he was not prepared for what he was about to see.

-Present time-

Sylvie's lips finally parted from Zenith's, the two Pokemon gasping heavily for breath. Sylvie's feelers relinquished their grip on Zenith, the Umbreon sliding back down the wall to sit on the floor, a dazed smile on his face, paws reaching out weakly towards the Sylveon, wanting more of what she could offer. Sylvie, knowing that she had succeeded, gave him a wink, before turning to face a fuming Vaporeon.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but why did you just kiss Zenith?"

_You don't know who I am? Oh, this is going to be easier than I thought._

"Oh, _I_ didn't kiss Zenith. I was walking down the halls, minding my own business when Zenith here suddenly pulled me into an enjoyable kissing session against the wall. Isn't that right, Zenith?" Sylvie gestured towards the Umbreon, who responded with a nod, still staring at the Sylveon's supple figure.

Cleo narrowed her eyes at Zenith's weak response, and even more so at the Umbreon himself. In all the time she had spent with him, she knew that he was always one to properly explain himself, to tell the story from his point of view, no matter the circumstances. Failing to do that, and simply agreeing about basically cheating on her? Something was definitely up.

"So who are you anyway? Zenith's sister?" Sylvie started to circle Cleo, examining her from head to toe. _She's got a slightly larger ass than usual, but that's all she's got going for her. No looks, no body, nothing I can't beat._

Cleo eyed Sylvie suspiciously, keeping the Fairy-type in her field of vision. "His girlfriend," she growled through gritted teeth. "and cut the crap." Seizing her chance, the Vaporeon grabbed Sylvie by the bow on her neck, pushing her against a nearby locker. The Sylveon tried to get up, but a blue paw forced her back onto the cold hard metal.

"He kissed you? Yeah, right. Now give me an explanation and free Zenith from whatever spell you put him under!"

Zenith's ears perked up at the sound of a crash and shouting. Looking over, his pink pupils widened, and he got back onto his feet, knowing what he had to do.

Cleo's snarling face was met with a calm expression from Sylvie, which infuriated Cleo even more.

"I'll give you three more seconds. If you don't want to talk, I'll make sure you certainly won't be able to."

"My, my. Such bold promises, coming from someone who can't keep them."

Cleo started to speak, but didn't get a chance to as feelers wrapped around her front and back limbs, tightening their grip, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from Cleo. As the Vaporeon was writhing in pain, struggling to get out of the bonds which held her in place, a football-sized Shadow Ball slammed into her flank. Sylvie's eyes sparkled with cold mirth as she let go, an equally cold smile on her face as she watched Cleo fly halfway across the hallway, almost touching the ceiling lights before hitting the ground with a thump. A large bluish-black bruise was starting to form on her side, and red markings could be seen around the Vaporeon's paws, standing out against light blue skin, highlighted by the noticeable swelling.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but you should've known better if you thought I was just going to let you speak to Sylvie like that, much less harm her!" Zenith looked down at Cleo, hostility evident in every word he spat out in the Vaporeon's face.

Sylvie's smile widened as she watched the last remains of hope in Cleo's eyes disappear like a guttering wick exposed to an icy blast of wind. The Vaporeon staggered to her feet, braving the pain that came with every step. She stumbled towards Zenith, trying to place her paws on his shoulders, but failed to do so as he instinctively took a step backward, causing Cleo to fall to the floor again.

"Come on, Zenith! It's me, Cleo! Snap out of it!" A plea could be heard in the Vaporeon's voice as she looked up at Zenith in desperation, trying to talk some sense into the Umbreon.

"I know it's you, Cleo. And I'm not under a spell."

"W-what?" Cleo was blinking rapidly, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were welling within her.

"I said, my mind's not under anyone's control. As a matter of fact, it's clearer than ever! I feel so foolish for not making the correct decision sooner, but I know now." Zenith ran over to Sylvie, nuzzling his face into her fur.

"The only girlfriend in the world for me is Sylvie!"

That was the straw that broke the Numel's back. Cleo broke down sobbing, her tears running in rivulets down her face. As her body shook like a leaf, wracked with an onslaught of tears, the Vaporeon grasped at straws, frantically searching for a reason for him to stay by her side.

"Zenith! Y-y-you said that you'd never leave-"

"You?" Cleo covered her tail with her face to avoid meeting the cold, smug smile that Sylvie wore, shrinking back at Sylvie's condescending tone, pressing her sobbing body as close to the ground as possible.

Sylvie laughed, her mocking voice amplified by the empty hallway.

"Look at me, Cleo. Then look at yourself. There's HARDLY any competition."

The Sylveon then bent down to look at Cleo, who curled her body tighter into a small ball to avoid eye contact with the Fairy-type. "Look, sweetheart. I know he WAS your boyfriend, but sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to, and it's time to face facts. he belongs with me now, and honestly, we make a better couple than you two will ever be. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly leave us alone from now on, and never bother us again." With each word, Cleo felt the colours of her world grow darker. Shutting her eyes tight did nothing to stop the flow of tears as she wished for all of this to be just another bad dream, wished for her to wake up in her bed, Zenith perched on her windowsill, greeting her good morning.

Sylvie watched the pool of tears Cleo was lying in and smiled. She dipped a feeler in the liquid and tasted it, relishing its salty-sweet aftertaste.

"Well, oopsie me. I seem to have struck a nerve." There was that falsely sweet voice again. "Come on, babe. Let's go." Sylvie turned to Zenith, and they walked down the hallway together, leaving the sobbing mass of a Vaporeon behind them.

* * *

I often wonder why it takes me almost an entire day to write out a chapter of 2.2k words, even though most of the chapter's written down in a book already and all I need to do is make small modifications here and there. Maybe I'll find out someday.

Chapter 32! Did y'all expect or was it a twist? It's the somewhat end to the introduction of the first story arc of the chapter, and it'll go on for at least three chapters, more if I decide to split longer chapters into smaller parts. If you guys have any inquiries, just leave them as a request or pm me! I'll answer them like how I answered DROID118's question. Sorry if I took so long to reply!

That's all I have this month. Stay tuned, and stay safe!

Studying from home.

**BTJE.**


	33. Chapter 33

NSO Ch 33.

Hey there, BTJE here! School pressure looms, especially with COVID-19's impact on... everything. How does this affect the story? Find out after the chapter!

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and the lesser-known Creatures Inc. But you probably knew that already.

* * *

Zoey paced in circles nervously in front of the light blue bedroom door, where muffled sobs could be heard emanating from behind the thick piece of wood. Janice* had sent her to talk to her sister after Cleo had come home a crying mess, going straight to her room and refusing to come out. When she did exit her room for things like dinner, the time spent outside was minimal, and interactions were almost nonexistent. Zoey was going to knock but hesitated, her paw mere inches away from hitting the door. She looked behind her and received an encouraging smile and thumbs up from Julley. Taking a deep breath to pluck up her courage, Zoey gave two sharp raps on the door. There was a moment of silence as the sobbing stopped abruptly before there was the sound of a lock clicking open.

Pushing open the door, Zoey noticed a tendril of water slithering back into the tub in the room and a sniffling pile of blankets on the bed. Sighing, she climbed onto the bed to sit beside the soaking heap of blankets, and her sister that lay beneath them. As she sat there, her mind struggled with what to say to Cleo.

_Cleo, mom wants to talk to you? Nah. If I'm going to make up excuses to leave, why did I even come in here?_

_Cleo, you have to woman up and stop crying! He was barely worth i-no. That's not right either._

_Hey, Cleo. I...uh... brought you dry blankets?_

Zoey stared down at the sky-blue blankets and sheets she had brought into the room with her and frowned to herself. None of these responses seemed to be the right thing to say. Then again, she was an Ice-type. They weren't exactly known for being the most compassionate Pokemon in the world, quite the opposite. But this WAS her sister, the Vaporeon that she had known for sixteen years. She at least had to try to comfort her.

"Cleo...did something happen between you and Zenith? I-I know I'm no expert in relationships, but maybe I can help you two figure things out." The Glaceon cringed at her cold straightforwardness. She didn't expect a reply, so the Glaceon was surprised when Cleo's head popped out of all the blankets she had swaddled herself in, teary and puff-eyed, wiping away stray tears.

"Y-y-you think so?" Cleo stuttered as she tried to speak with the lump in her throat, voice hoarse with her throat raw from crying.

_I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far-NO! Bad Zoey. Say something encouraging. Something comforting._

"Uh... yeah. But let's dry yourself, and change your sheets first. You're going to catch a cold if you sleep with these, and I don't think that these blankets can soak up any more of your tears."

Five minutes later, Zoey and Cleo sat on the bedroom floor, the wet blankets and bedsheets drying out by the windowsill. Cleo wrapped herself in the new blankets Zoey had brought, and had a box of tissues by her side, which was rapidly being depleted, even though the Vaporeon's crying had now been reduced to occasional sniffles.

Seeing that Cleo had calmed down significantly, Zoey decided to press the issue again.

"So... what happened? You came home crying, without Zenith, and locked yourself in your room for a few hours before dinner. Did you two fight?"

"No..." As tears started to well up in Cleo's eyes again, Zoey started to notice where all the nearest tissue boxes were located. "He..." More tears as the Vaporeon recovered the memory. "He... he left me for someone else." Cleo buried her face in the blankets, the sheets growing damper with each passing second. Leaning over, Zoey spread her paws wide open in a hug that her sister immediately accepted, the Vaporeon pressing her face against the Ice-type's chest fur, squeezing the Glaceon as tight as her arms would allow for. Enjoying the embrace, Cleo's walls came down, and she slowly recounted the situation to her big sister. Listening to Cleo's story, Zoey felt sorry for she had to go through, and as she gave her sister reassuring pats on her back, her mind, trained by her time in college studying for her Police Science and Criminal Justice degree whirled into action.

The entire situation confused Zoey. Zenith didn't seem like the kind of Pokemon who would just leave someone that he had spent months with. And it wasn't like Cleo and Zenith's had a rocky relationship. The bond between the two Pokemon was unbelievably strong. So why would Zenith just break her sister's heart like that? It was a move that so one would have seen coming. Narrowing it down, there were three reasons that could have led to this.

Number one: Zenith had a change of heart. That was unlikely, since Zenith was one of the most loyal Pokemon Zoey had ever met, and she with her time spent in college, she had met a lot of Pokemon. Coupled with what Cleo had shared with her, the Umbreon had the Vaporeon put on a pedestal. His world revolved around her, and the Glaceon knew that her sister felt the same way about him. It would take a lot of drive from someone else for Zenith to willingly fall for another.

Number two: Zenith was actually a sadistic psychopath, and was setting the entire thing up intentionally, building his relationship with Cleo for several months to ensure that the Vaporeon would fall in love with him, before breaking her heart as hard as he could and relishing in the enjoyment of seeing Cleo in such a broken state. This theory could be debunked by the fact that Zenith never had a girlfriend until he met Cleo, as far as the Vaporeon knew. However, the theory could only be wrong if Cleo' information was a hundred percent correct. Zenith had attended Kingdra High for many years, while Cleo had just joined last year. There was ample time for Zenith to do the same to other girls before selecting Cleo as a target, and his antics wouldn't be well known around the school since his plans were long term. But if that theory did end up being true, Zoey hoped that Zenith loved broken limbs as much as he loved breaking hearts.

That left number three: Zenith was under the influence of someone else who forced him to leave Cleo. This theory could only be viable depending on the kind of Pokemon in Kingdra High. Zenith could take care of himself, so the only kinds of Pokemon in the school that would be able to overpower or persuade him successfully would be... wait a minute.

"Cleo."

"Yeah?" The Vaporeon wiped her tears on the blanket, looking up at her sister's voice.

"Who was the Pokemon that Zenith left you for?"

"Uh... a Sylveon, I think Zenith called her Sylv-"

"SYLVIE!" Cleo jumped as Zoey's shout caught her by surprise. Looking at her sister, Cleo was astonished to see the Glaceon on her feet, now pacing furiously around the room of a confused Vaporeon.

"That fucking slut! You'll pay for this!" In Zoey's rage, an Ice Beam was aimed at Cleo's still damp sheets, freezing the water molecules trapped inside into little ice spikes, which then shattered, effectively freeze-drying the blankets.

As Zoey kept muttering obscenities under her breath, Cleo watched her sister's hushed tirade with astounded curiosity. Where was all this heat* coming from?

"Zoey?"

"When I get my paws on that whore- yes, Cleo?"

"You know... Sylvie?"

The temperature of the surrounding air seemed to drop a few degrees as Zoey's fur started to bristle, her expression of cold fury growing even frostier. "Oh, I do know her. And more importantly for you, I know why Zenith left you for her."

"She had Zenith under some sort of spell, didn't she?"

"In a way, she did, She's a Sylveon, Cleo. She probably used Attract, procced Cute Charm, combined with that stupid Salazzle perfume... I'd put nothing past that hoe." Cleo winced at her sister's crude words, but at the same time, her hope, which had been trodden into the dirt, started to rise once again.

"So... how do you know so much about Sylvie?"

"We have history. I always saw that as a bad thing, but now it seems to be coming in handy. Although I have no idea what she's doing in your school."

"So if you ARE right about Sylvie, and she DOES have Zenith under her control, does that mean..."

Looking at her sister's hopeful expression, a warm feeling stirred within the Glaceon.

"Yes, Cleo. Zenith still loves you, deep down." Was that a small smile Cleo saw flicker across Zoey's usually cold, emotionless face? But that smile quickly vanished, before being replaced by a worried frown as Zoey considered the situation.

"Of course, above that "deep down" is a whole lot of pheromones and infatuation. We have got to get Zenith as far away from Sylvie as we can, as fast as we can. If not, the pheromones will stay in his system forever..."

"... And Zenith will love Sylvie for the rest of his life." Cleo finished Zoey's sentence, shivers running down her spine as she imagined the scene, dread setting deeper into her stomach. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, now you have to apologise to Mom for ignoring her before she leaves for her business trip tomorrow. And besides, there's nothing we can do at this hour. We have no idea where Zenith is, and I do not know where Sylvie lives. The best thing we can do is to wait until tomorrow to come up with an actual plan."

"That sounds fair. And Gayle's coming back from Battle Camp tomorrow. She'd want to save her brother too."

"So it's settled then. Now go talk to Mom." As Cleo stood up, Zoey gave the Vaporeon a little push, directing her out of the room. But at the doorway, Cleo stopped, turning to look back at her sister.

"Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said that you'd make Sylvie pay, what was she gonna pay for?"

"For breaking my little sister's heart. Why?"

"I just wanted to say... thanks. For everything." The light blue door swung shut with a click as Cleo left the room.

Julley came in shortly after, wiping the sweat off his brow. Panting heavily, he plopped himself next to Zoey, leaning on his girlfriend to soak up the refreshing, frosty air.

"Hey Julley. I trust you heard everything?"

"You know me too well. Also, warn me next time when Cleo leaves the room. I barely got out of the way in time. So, Sylvie, huh? Been a long time since I heard that name."

"Yeah. Let's just hope that this time, it won't be as bad as before."

* * *

*A Flareon, the mother of the Torrent family. Don't worry if you forgot who she was. I did at one point, and I created her. Probably should create a chart...

**Or cold. The temperature of Ice-types decreases when they get mad, and I'm sticking to that theory.

* * *

Chapter 33! I thought it would be nice to see things from Zoey's point of view, expand on her character for a bit.

So, the fate of the story. This year is an important year for me, and especially for the remaining 7 months 2020 has left. Academic pressure has increased since COVID-19 disrupted the school semester.

So after my school holidays end on 1st June, I will officially declare this story on hiatus, ending in a month at least, or at the end of the year at most. I'll still continue drafting out the story on my writing book in my spare time, but I won't have enough time to upload them here. Too busy revising for exams and stuff.

Until then, stay safe, stay healthy, and I'll see y'all next time!

Signing off,

**BTJE**

* * *

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

A painful throb in the head woke Zenith from his groggy slumber. Rubbing his noggin to try and relieve the pain, the Umbreon glanced around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. His biological clock told him that it was late at night, so he tried to see the moon, hoping a Moonlight would be able to help heal his head.

But there was no window in the room.

As realisation set in, Zenith looked around frantically, now recognising things and objects in the dark room that he had never seen before. It was either Cleo had changed out everything in her room for some reason, or...

_This isn't Cleo's room._

_Okay, so if this isn't Cleo's room, where am I?_

Looking around his foreign surroundings, Zenith noticed many details that caught his eye. Hot, pink walls. Frills everywhere. A closet in a corner with a 'special vase' sign on it. And as memories started to seep back into his aching head, Zenith finally connected the dots.

_I'm in Sylvie's house._

_I gotta get out of here._

There was no window for an easy escape, so Zenith rushed towards the bedroom door. In his haste, he did not notice that the pink bed beside him was empty. The Umbreon also felt more sluggish than usual, as if his mind couldn't process information as fast as it used to.

Which explained why Zenith was caught off guard so easily.

He had barely exited the bedroom when ribbonlike tendrils shot out from behind the doorway, wrapping themselves around his legs and wrists, tripping the Umbreon up, down a flight of stairs directly in front of the bedroom.

Zenith tumbled down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom, groaning from the bruises and injuries he had sustained from landing on each sharp step. Looking up at the dark hallway, Zenith saw Sylvie step out of the darkness, in a sexy nurse outfit, sashaying slowly down the dimly lit stairs.

With every step she took descending the stairs, Zenith tried to move, but fear held him in a vice-like grip, his mind still incapacitated by the nightmare that was unfolding before his eyes.

"Hey, Zenith. Miss me?" The Sylveon cooed, strutting towards the gaping Umbreon that lay helplessly on the floor. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her tendrils extended out, curling around Zenith's limbs once more and lifting the Umbreon into the air.

"I know what you did, and it makes me sick knowing you manipulated me into leaving Cleo. Now let me go! I have a life to lead!"

"Tsk, tsk. And here I thought we had something special. But no matter. You may not like me now, but this will certainly change your mind." Still holding Zenith in her grasp, Sylvie walked back into her room, to that cupboard Zenith had noticed earlier. She rummaged through its contents for a while, before producing a contraption. It looked like a muzzle combined with an altered half-faced gas mask which had two vials of bright pink gas strapped to its sides.

"What's that?" Zenith began to struggle more frequently as Sylvie brought him closer with the contraption in paw, but the ribbons held him tightly in their grasp.

"Oh, it's just a loving gift from me to you. And by loving..." Sylvie strengthened her aura, weakening Zenith's feelings of hostility long enough to strap the contraption around Zenith's snout. As she clipped the two rods of the muzzle around Zenith's struggling head, a computerized voice announced, "Love muzzle successfully attached and locked. Voice command integrated."

it didn't take long for the 'Love Muzzle' to work its magic. The gas vials depressurised, releasing its contents into the mask. With no other option, Zenith was forced to breathe the gas in. The Umbreon's paw, once resisting against the tendrils gave in as the pheromones entered his system once again, sending Zenith's infatuation for Sylvie skyrocketing. His eyelids drooped shut, and when they reopened, they were no longer crimson red, but were an unnaturally pinkish colour.

Sylvie smiled to herself, letting Zenith go as he gazed at her through love-struck eyes.

"Nice outfit there, Sylvie. it really accentuates your... everything."

"I'm so happy that you noticed, Zenith. And as a reward, you've earned a free check-up. C'mon, handsome. let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired, my love. In fact, I'm most energetic at night."

"I never said that we would be sleeping... and this is going to be so much fun."


	34. Chapter 34

Not So Ordinary Chapter 34

A bus pulled up in front of the Schoff residence, tyres squealing against the tarmac as the vehicle slowed to a stop. The doors hissed as they slid open, and a Vibrava stepped down the small flight of stairs. She looked around the front lawn of her house, the hopeful expression on her face slowly turning into one of disappointment and confusion.

"What's wrong, Gayle? You looked pretty bummed out." A Charmeleon got down the bus to stand beside Gayle.

"I don't know, Apollo. For some reason, I expected a more welcoming reception."

* * *

Hey there, readers! BTJE here. Just a disclaimer, this is not the end of my hiatus, no matter how much I want it to be. My school holidays end in two days by the time this gets onto the internet. Since I was taking a break from work until I get back to school, might as well try to get a new chapter out.

So without further ado, Chapter 34 everyone!

I don't own Pokemon. I swear, one of these days I'll forget to say this line, and see if it'll have any repercussions. Could be fun, or I might get sued for copyright infringement. Now, where was I?

* * *

"So... what were you expecting?" Apollo looked around the neat, grassy lawn.

"I was expecting Zenith to hold some sort of 'Welcome Back' party. It just felt like the kind of thing he would do. But I guess I was wrong..."

"Wait, Zenith? The Umbreon?" Gayle didn't notice it, but the flame at the end of Apollo's tail started to burn a little more intensely.

"Yeah, he's... not my brother-yet. I guess you could call him a close friend. My dad and I live with him and his mom. And before you ask, yes. He has a girlfriend, a Vaporeon named Cleo-OH!" A blue blur tackled Gayle from behind, sending the both of them tumbling head-over-heels as they rolled across the lawn before sprawling to a stop. Cleo picked herself up immediately, running circles around the dazed Vibrava, talking rapidly as Apollo stared on in shock and surprise.

"Gayle!You'reback!Who'stheCharmeleon? ,wehaveaproblem."

"What? Cleo, let's back it up a bit. You're making no sense." Gayle's head was still spinning from the tackle, and the constant stream of words leaving Cleo's mouth did not help to make things any better.

"Okay then. Slow down. Hey, need a hand up?" Without warning, Gayle was pulled to her feet by an unexpectedly strong Cleo, who then wrapped her in an overwhelming bear hug. "I'm sorry. It's just that you've been gone for so long. Questions, right? Right. Fire away."

"Firstly, where's Zenith?"

"That's the problem I was telling you about. Meet in my room in 10 minutes?"

"Only Zenith knows where your room is."

"I'll wait."

"Fine. Give me five minutes." Gayle wiggled out of Cleo's grasp. "Can Apollo come along?"

"The Charmeleon? I suppose so. The more help we have, the better."

Five minutes later, five Pokemon were sitting in a circle, on a blue wooden floor: Cleo, Zoey, Julley, Gayle and Apollo. Zoey and Julley were discussing with each other in low tones, while Cleo pointed out the various details of her room to her two new guests. Gayle's eyes were darting around, observing every nook and cranny of the room, while Apollo just hugged his flaming tail close to his body, staring warily at the tub of water in the corner of the room. There was a moment of silence as Zoey and Julley's whispers ceased, and Cleo had finished talking Gayle through the layout of her room in excruciating detail. The atmosphere turned awkward as each Pokemon had something to say, but were uncertain to who wanted to speak first.

Gayle, determined to find out what had happened in the days she had spent in Battle Camp, decided to talk first.

"So... is anyone going to tell me what happened? Where's Zenith? And why is he a 'problem?'"

At the sound of the Umbreon's name, Gayle's super observant eyes caught a small tear shed from Cleo's eyes, but it was quickly wiped away by the Vaporeon, her expression hardening until her face was an emotionless slate. Gayle also expected Cleo to reply to her question, but an answer came from Zoey instead.

"Zenith's been taken from Cleo's side against his own will using pheromones and Attracts and is being forced to love another Pokemon."

"Who?"

"Sylvie. The Sylveon."

Gayle, being new to Kingdra High, was going to ask about Sylvie, but before she could do that, she was distracted by a sudden wave of heat from her left. Turning to look, she and the three other Pokemon saw that the flame on Apollo's tail had grown immensely, and was burning brightly, the Charmeleon's beautiful features contorted into an unmistakable mask of anger.

"Oh, I recognise that look," Julley noted, taking everyone by surprise. "She did it to you too, huh?"

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know? And did you say too?"

"Anyways," Zoey's loud voice rang out above Apollo's questions, drowning his voice out. "We're here now to think of a plan to free Zenith from Sylvie. A way to get Zenith away from Sylvie so we can figure out how to cure him. So, anyone have any ideas?"

"We'll be going for our Post-Exam Activities tomorrow. Let's see here..." Some shuffling of restless bodies as Cleo thumbed through her emails on her phone, searching for information. "Here it is. As part of Kingdra High's Post-Examination Activities, the 15-year-old students will be spending a seven-day six-night staycation at the local beachside resort. where we hope that the students will be able to pick up new skills, as well as master old ones through the assortment of engaging activities that the resort has to offer." Cleo looked up from her screen, shaking with anticipation at the news. "This could be our chance! Ambush Sylvie and Zenith when they're alone by the sea, and with my hydrokinetic powers, we can overpower the both of them and rescue Zenith!"

Zoey mulled over her sister's words for a few minutes, before nodding. "That sounds like a somewhat solid plan. Sylvie will definitely want to tag along with Zenith, so it'll ensure that we know where her location is since we have no idea where she lives in this neighbourhood, or even if she lives in this neighbourhood. With Cleo's abilities strengthened by the ocean, taking Sylvie down should theoretically be a piece of cake."

"What about adults? Our parents? Teachers?" Apollo tried to offer an alternative solution.

"Mom left for a business trip yesterday," Cleo interjected.

"My dad's working the late-night shifts, so he's not home that much. And I from what I've heard from Dad, Zenith's mom works overtime often, so no dice there." Gayle spoke up.

"Not to mention Mrs Sal's a Dragon-type, both weak and powerless against Sylvie's attacks," Zoey added on.

"So... no adult assistance?" Apollo looked around helplessly at other four Pokemon.

"Sorry, dude." Julley gave Apollo a sympathetic pat on the back. "Not to say that the adults are normally useless in situations like this, but none of the trusted adults we know can even help us right now."

...

"Well, see you tomorrow, Apollo." Zoey had concluded their little 'meeting' shortly after agreeing with her sister's plan, and Apollo had offered to walk Gayle home. Even though the Vibrava's doorstep was just directly across Cleo's house, she appreciated his gesture nonetheless. And judging from the expression on Apollo's face, it really made his day too. Waving goodbye to Apollo, Gayle closed the front door, shutting out the red glow of the setting sun. She turned around and jumped in shock as she saw Kelli Schoff standing a few centimetres away from her, the Vibrava's face almost touching the Espeon's.

"Your father would be proud to know that you're making new friends."

"Oh. Hey, Kelli. You're home early. How was work?"

"It was nothing. No different from all the other days. But enough about me. Something's wrong, and it's about Zenith, isn't it?"

A few minutes later, Gayle lay on her bed while Kelli sat next to her, listening as she described her meeting with Cleo and the others in meticulous detail. The Espeon said nothing for a while, before swivelling her head around to lock eyes with Gayle.

Gayle felt a slight shudder run through his body as Kelli's white pupils met her own. They were unnerving, and their gaze seemed to stare straight into her soul and know her every thought and intention. Then again, with Kelli's Psychic-type and all, it was very possible.

"So... what are you going to do? You are his mom. Can't you just chaperone the staycation, and help us to free Zenith from Sylvie?"

Kelli shrugged nonchalantly, taking gayle by surprise. "I can't chaperone the staycation even if I wanted to without losing my job. I used up all five of my leave days of the month to spend time with Zenith. And I'm not really that concerned. My Zenith has always gotten into scrapes before and has always come out fine. Although I feel that this time, it might be a little different..." The Espeon's voice trailed off into silence, leaving Gayle to ponder her words.

"You used Future Sight, didn't you? Tell me what happens to Zenith!"

Kelli shook her head at a disappointed gayle. "I can't tell you. Even if I did, the future can't be altered in any way. I can only see what's going to happen inevitably, not change it. But tell Cleo this: Whatever happens to Zenith, it had to happen." Getting off Gayle's bed, Kelli walked out of the Vibrava's room but stopped at a shout of her name.

"Yes, Gayle?"

"Just wanted to wish you a good night, mom."

Kelli raised her left paw, looking at the gleaming gold ring on her finger, smiling to herself.

"You noticed."

"So, when was the wedding?"

"Wednesday. Zenith helped, even though it was a quick ceremony." Once again, Gayle's eyes picked up a tiny droop of the Espeon's tail and ears when speaking her son's name, and she felt a rush of sympathy for Kelli. Although she acted strong on the outside, she cared deeply about her son on the inside, and was clearly burdened and worried by her knowledge of her son's future, but was unable to do anything to change it. Gayle longed to know what Kelli did, but finally conceded to the fact that thinking about the future wouldn't make the Espeon elaborate on the topic. Pulling her blankets over her body, Gayle succumbed to sleep, a single, simple phrase remaining in her mind as she started to dream.

_Only time will tell..._

* * *

Things are really starting to heat up.

Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but my time left in relaxation is drawing to a close.

Now, back to the hiatus cave I return, to wield the sword of knowledge to face the dragon which is school and everything related to it.

**BTJE**


	35. Chapter 35

NSO Ch35

Heyo again! I know I'm still on my hiatus, but you can't expect me to study all day. A paragraph a day, and some beta reading from my friend allows me to present you with a new chapter! Enjoy!

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. Clouds covered the bright sun, providing momentary relief from its scorching rays. Leaves rustled on nearby trees as a mild breeze blew through them, adding to the rare coolness of the day. If it were any more perfect, Tailows would be chirping and rainbows would be everywhere. The atmosphere was thick with emotion, as a school field full of Kingdra High students gathered, some chattering with excitement about the upcoming staycation, while others grumbled about waking up early to get to school on a weekend. However, the greatness of the day couldn't brighten the solemn moods of two students. Cleo and Gayle pushed their way through the crowd of students, each with luggage in paw and claw, as well as a pack on their backs. They kept an eye out for Zenith, but it didn't take long to find him. The Umbreon, with fur so black that it seemed to absorb the light of day, stood out like a sore thumb amidst a circle of female Pokemon, with a proud Sylveon standing beside him, showing him off to her 'clique'.

Cleo growled an insult under her breath at the sight, while Gayle wondered about the muzzle-like object strapped on Zenith's snout. Borrowing Cleo's phone to snap a photo, the Vibrava sent it to Zoey, hoping for an answer.

.

**Big Sis (Zoey)  
**_online_

* * *

Cleo: _IMG-4188. png_

Cleo:_ Hey Zoey. Gayle here. Any idea what this is?_

Big Sis (Zoey):** Sorry, no clue. But if it's any help, that thing might be the ****way Sylvie's keeping Zenith in his altered state. Destroy ****that thing, and he'll be free.**

Big Sis (Zoey): **Hopefully.**

Cleo:_ Thx._

.

Turning back to Cleo, Gayle was about to share her newfound information with the Vaporeon, but was interrupted by the "POP" of a teleporting Pokemon. Mrs Woon the Beheeyem materialised first, before the rest of Kingdra High's teaching staff did the same, appearing behind her. Their sudden appearance took the crowd of rowdy students by surprise, a hush descending upon each and every single one of them. Or maybe it was Mrs Sal's roar of "SHUT UP!" that did the trick. Either way, the students were quiet, allowing the teachers to speak.

"Alright, All Year Threes follow me to the buses," Mrs Sal gestured to her left, where a fleet of buses had hissed to a stop. Their sides opened with a creak, revealing large, empty compartments for luggage. There were words plastered on the side of the vehicles in huge font that read 'Palosand Beach Resort- Once you stay, you won't want to leave!' Students flocked towards the buses in droves, Pokemon shoving others out of the way to try and get the best seats. It was only until they met Mrs Sal's intimidating glare then the huge crowd assembled itself into two neat orderly lines. Cleo and Gayle had been pushed to the end of the line, and could only watch helplessly as Sylvie boarded the bus, followed by Zenith, who bounded up the bus' steps after her. Gayle was hovering in the air to get a better view, looked down to see a Cleo, body shaking and red-faced. Gayle was about to reach out a claw to comfort Cleo, but then realised that the Vaporeon wasn't shaking from anger like she thought, but from sadness instead. Nevertheless, she had to check in on her.

"Hey, Cleo… you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cleo's reply was curt, a grim smile on her face. "This just makes it easier for me to beat Sylvie's face into the ."

Gayle had no response to that, so she was relieved when the duo's attention was caught by the sound of heavy pants and wheezes behind them. It was Apollo. He was hunched over with exhaustion, beads of sweat forming and evaporating rapidly on his warm brow.

"Sorry… overslept… had to run…" The Charmeleon managed to wheeze out between gulps of air.

"It's fine, Apollo," Gayle patted Apollo's back, her Ground typing allowing her to touch her boyfriend's searing skin. "We're still far from getting on the bus. Should be enough time for you to catch your breath."

By the time the three Pokemon had boarded the bus, the bus containing Sylvie and Zenith was long gone. Sure, Gayle could no longer keep a watchful eye on her step-brother, but at least she could tell Cleo what her mom had told her without the Sylveon eavesdropping on them.

"Whatever happens to Zenith, it … had to happen?" Cleo shared Gayle's confused look at Kelli's ominous and ambiguous message. The two of them were sitting together while Apollo sat with some of his other friends. The noise produced by the rowdy students in the bus provided excellent cover for their conversation to go on undetected.

Gayle shrugged, sympathising with Cleo. "I'm sorry, that's all she told me," The drained, depressed face of Kelli was imprinted on her mind from last night. "But let's not dwell in that for now. Omens can be interpreted in many ways, and not all of them foretell bad things… I hope. Let's just focus on the plan."

"Okay then… I really hope that Zenith's okay."

The Umbreon in question was currently chatting with Sylvie and her circle of friends. When first meeting the Pokemon in Sylbie's clique, he recognised none of them, but names had emerged from the pink, misty depths of his mind as if they had been there forever, reminding him of how he had known them for years.

However, all this was happening on the surface.

Something else was stirring, way deeper beneath the surface.

"Ugh…" Zenith's eyes remained tightly shut as he sat up, rubbing the sides of his head as he willed for the throbbing pain in his temple to vanish.

**Hello there, Zenith. I see you're… awake.**

The voice of Dialga did not surprise Zenith in the slightest, but the Umbreon's sensitive ears picked up a small change. The voice now came from in front of him, much closer than what he expected, instead of schooling and reverberating in his head like usual. This piqued Zenith's curiosity enough for him to push the pain and the urge to go back to sleep aside for a moment and open his eyes.

His mouth followed suit, dropping wide open as he gawked at the figure before him. Sure, it was just Dialga, the familiar voice in his head for many years, but IT WAS DIALGA. The God of Time, the Temporal Pokemon, and many other titles that Zenith couldn't recall right now. All that mattered was that it was Dialga, here in the...flesh? As Zenith extended a paw, wanting to shake a paw or claw, he realised said paw looked wispy and faint, as if it was made completely out of black smoke. And looking down at the rest of his body, the Umbreon gave a sharp yelp at what he saw.

His entire body was made out of black smoke from ears and feet. It moved around slowly while retaining a Zenith-like shape, allowing the Vaporeon to see through himself. He had no bones or internal organs at all, his insides only containing more smoke.

"What am I? Where am I?" Zenith asked as amused Dialga, finally looking around and noticing his strange surroundings for the first time. He was sitting in a field of… pink rose petals? They looked pretty and were soft to the touch, leaving Zenith with an idd desire to sit in the field forever, enjoying the comfort.

**Rise, Zenith. **Dialga's voice, although not coming from every crevice of Zenith's head anymore, still radiated power, and he felt himself get up from the petal field to obey the Time God's order, floating into the air as his smoky appearance allowed him to.

**Firstly, you're in your mind. And secondly, you are a small part of your subconsciousness.**

"A small part? What do you mean?"

**Remember when I summoned you into your own mind to rewatch your fight against Zoey and Julley? I**** materialised you in your own mind as your full consciousness to see the fight. But now, you are only a small part of it. Not to mention a part of your subconscious, which is even smaller. **

"So if I'm a small part of subconsciousness, where's the rest of it?"

Dialga pointed a claw behind Zenith, and the Umbreon turned to look, his jaw dropping for a second time. A giant Umbreon towered over Zenith, curling up into a ball in the middle of the rose petal field, sound asleep, but even when lying down, it managed to dwarf Zenith with its enormous size.

"THAT's my subconscious? Then where's my consciousness?" The cloudy Umbreon asked Dialga incredulously.

**Yup. Your conscious mind is currently active, but it decides what to do by communicating with your subconscious. An example coming up in three… two… one.**

Back on the bus, one of Sylvie's 'group', a Combusken, brought out a thermos filled with boiling water to enjoy. Suddenly, the bus jerked as it hit a bump in the road, throwing the Combusken off balance and the thermos out of her hands, on a flight path towards the Sylveon.

In his mind, Zenith watched as the giant Umbreon that was his subconscious suddenly opened his eyes, leaping into a standing position from its sleeping state, staring blankly into the distance, while barking out a sudden command that caused Zenith to jump in surprise.

"_Protect Sylvie!"_

Sylvie didn't have enough time to start screaming when she noticed the danger hurtling towards her. A black paw shot past her at blinding speed, grabbing and righting the thermos flask mid-air to prevent it from colliding with its target. The other paw burst any stray hot water droplets so no boiling water from landing on Sylvie, his damaged pain receptors barely registering anything.

Incident over, Zenith's subconscious slowly curled back into a sleeping ball, the vaporous Umbreon turned back to Dialga, now sporting an expression of anger and confusion.

"Why would you let me keep your time powers in this… state? And if that's my subconscious, why am I here instead of there, part of that giant Umbreon?"

Dialga didn't respond to Zenith's questions, but his eyes glowed a bright blue, and the two Pokemon were lifted upwards into the air, soaring closer to the massive sleeping figure that now lay before them.

"So you managed to see everything that happened in reality… interesting, but I guess that being a part of your subconscious allows you to connect to your brain, allowing your current state, as small as it is, full awareness of your senses." Dialga seemed to ponder this little tidbit for a while, before redirecting his attention back to Zenith.

"Zenith, I cannot take back your given powers away even if I wanted to. It was a gift bestowed from me onto you, a Pokemon I have deemed worthy to wield responsibly. But don't worry, Schoff. I'm Dialga, God of Time. I account for everything. Even though I can't remove your powers, I have diminished them greatly, so now that you're only slightly faster than the average Pokemon."

"What's an average Pokemon?"

"You know, like a Ninjask."

"They're, like the fastest Pokemo- never mind that now. Why didn't you just give time powers to Cleo, or Gayle? Give them a better fighting chance to free me?"

"That's a viable suggestion. Tell it to me again when I spend a couple of years hooked up to their minds, knowing how pure their hearts are, their alignment, where they stand on the justice syste-"

"I get it."

"Glad you do. And now for your second question, let us take a bit of a closer look at your subconscious, shall we?"

Before Zenith could respond, a sudden force yanked him forward, even nearer to the giant Umbreon, where Zenith could even reach out a wispy paw to poke it, but his cautious nature prevented him from doing so.

Upon a closer look, Zenith started to notice things about his subconscious that he couldn't when he was a distance away before. Like how the giant Umbreon was made out of little black, furry balls, which writhed and squirmed around incessantly. And as Zenith slowly got closer to examine the balls better, the black spheres closest to him started to… change. They started to vibrate even more violently, slowly mashing and moulding themselves into weird little bean-shaped bodies, which then started to grow front limbs and a head, elongating into a snout, followed by ears, rings and bands. Before the lone, smoky Umbreon knew it, he was looking down at a mass of himselves, all twisting and turning their bodies towards Zenith, gnashing their teeth and straining their necks further, trying to grab, bite, get ahold of him. But the creepiest part of the Zeniths were that their facial features were completely blank. No eyes, no nose, nothing. His face was a blank slate, save for a pink ring on their foreheads and a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth, snapping at the air in his direction.

Wait. Pink rings? Even when literally inches away from a nasty demise, Zenith couldn't help but look again at the aggressive versions of himself. All of his doppelgangers climbing and crawling over each other had pink rings and bands on their bodies, unlike his blue shiny colours. Even though Zenith was still close, but not as close to himselves as before, he realised that even though they reached out to bite him, none of them made the effort to jump out and chomp on him, it was like each Umbreon couldn't leave their own spot in the subconscious.

Having seen enough, Zenith floated back to Dialga's side.

"Do you get it now?"

"I think so. Is the reason why I'm separated from the rest of my subconscious... is because I deviated from the rest of it?"

"Close enough. Allow me to fill in the rest of the blanks. You are different from your current subconscious, not only in terms of appearance, but what you are. You still feel affection for Cleo, while the rest of your subconscious is completely under Sylvie's influence and couldn't give a damn about her. You both have contrasting personalities, and are like two magnets of like poles, repelling each other when in close proximity. That's why your subconscious is so hostile towards you. It, or they can't stand being in your presence."

Zenith glanced over his shoulder back at his subconscious. Now quite a distance away, the little Umbreons in the big Dark-type were calming down, curling back into little furry balls and melting back into the giant body of the sleeping subconscious.

"So… what do I do now? How do I get back to 'normal'?"

"Sorry, Zenith. If there's a window of opportunity, you can use it to turn the tides in your favour. But right now, there's nothing you can do besides watch and wait. Only the flow of time can determine your fate now." With that line, Dialga faded out of Zenith's mind, leaving the smoky Umbreon alone drifting through his mindscape. Drifting down on an elevated field of rose petals, he curled up into a ball, mimicking his larger counterpart as he looked down upon his subconscious.

_Watch and wait... watch and wait._

Meanwhile, three buses full of 15-year-old Pokemon squealed to a stop outside of the gates of Palosand Beach Resort.

* * *

I can't shake the feeling that this episode is different from all the others I've written so far. Maybe it's all the dialogue. But hey, if you found yourself isolated in your own mind, you'd want answers, and to talk as much as possible with anyone you can find. This chapter was intended to set up everything because the next one's going to be a whopper of a chapter.

If there are any plot points you found that I've not resolved or haven't elaborated on yet, drop me a review/ DM regarding the issue. Need to wrap things up, make sure there are no more loose ends by the time the next chapter is released.

Stay tuned,

**BTJE**


End file.
